


毒占欲

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 泰双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗❗
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 45





	毒占欲

**Author's Note:**

> 随便看看就好嘞，不喜勿喷嗷☆

1  
拍卖会现场。

所有人都戴着各种各样的面具，坐在专属于自己的位置上，或是盯着拍卖台上的“商品”，或是和身边的同伴低声讨论着些什么。

这些“商品”不是别的，正是一个个活生生的人，有异国的漂亮少女，从贵族拐来的男孩，甚至是各种奇异的人形妖兽，说白了都是为了满足有钱人奇怪的口味。

“下面是最后一件拍卖品！”台上的主持人提高了嗓音，“本拍卖行自开行以来，最——罕见的商品！”在他的指引下，一个用黑布盖着的大铁笼被人推上台，停在了聚光灯下。

“jk啊，这里就没什么和你胃口的吗？都到最后一个了，我这哥送你一个生日礼物还真是难啊。”一个男人用手肘撞了撞身边的兔子面具男人，似乎有些不满他的冷漠。“没关系，就当今晚来陪我看热闹吧。”名为jk的西装男人坐在专属的前排座位上玩着手指，对台上的东西不是很感兴趣。

“接下来请揭开这件商品的真面目！”黑布被助手掀开，会场顿时一片嘈杂。“这件商品来自吸血鬼贵族的隐藏小公子——”被关在铁笼里的男人一动不动，眼睛半眯着，黑色的碎发随意地散开，遮住了大半的眉眼，可也遮盖不住那倾国倾城的容颜。

薄唇半张着，是诱人的淡粉色，隐约可以看见尖尖的獠牙。身上还是贵族的那身高定西装，特殊的设计把他衬得像个洋娃娃一般。一边耳垂上挂着一只耳环，是吸血鬼贵族子嗣独有的身份标志。

淡蓝色的眼眸透露着深深的杀意，小口地喘着气却不能动弹，连愤怒地握拳都做不到。干脆闭上眼睛忽视那群可恶肮脏的人类和刺眼的聚光灯，金泰亨心里给自己下了死亡通知书，居然被拐到这里来，自己能从那些变态手里逃走的机会几乎为零。

且不说会被玩死，就他这种特殊的体质，说不定还会遭到更过分非人的对待，真是大意了…

“因为是拍卖行花了好大功夫才捕获的猎物，且本身就品质上乘，因此本行定价，一千万起拍！”价格一出，台下更是一片哗然，有不少人已经跃跃欲试，个个都是定要抱得美人归的姿态。

“诶！这个不错啊，这个不错！”男人转过头去看田柾国，却发现他根本就没理会自己，正盯着台上的人偶出神着。“就这个吧哥，我要他。”他突然开口，表情是难得的兴致勃勃。

正盯着他的时候，人偶突然睁开了眼睛，冷冽的目光一瞬间与他交汇，似乎还擦出了什么火花。田柾国微笑着，也不怕他凶巴巴的眼神，就这样和他对视了许久。

“现在一千万起拍——”

“两千万。”田柾国先举起了牌子，一上来就是一倍的加价，倒是把一些想试试但资金有些紧张的人吓退了。

“好！两千万一次！”“两千五百万。”有个人又举起了牌子，田柾国还没等主持人说话，又举了一次牌子，“三千万。”

“三千万一次！”主持人大喊着，“三千五百万。”又有人举起了牌子，田柾国回头瞟了一眼，舌尖不满地顶了顶腮，身边的男人一看，这小子怕是要认真起来了，今晚这钱包估计得遭受一波挫折了。

“四千五百万。”田柾国盯着笼子里的漂亮男人，又一次举起了牌子。金泰亨能感知到在他身上投来的诸多视线，可唯独七号贵宾席上的这位兔子面具尤其具有侵略性，对和自己对视情有独钟一般，想来必定是个不好惹的人物。

“五千万。”又有人举起了牌子，“五千五百万。”陆陆续续有人参与了竞价，不过随着价格的攀升，参与竞拍的人越来越少，只剩下田柾国和之前的那个男人。

“八千五百万。”一个女人突然举起了牌子，被身边的女人拍了一下，“呀！你还真对这小子感兴趣呀！”“多漂亮呀，适合做我的宠物猫。”女人的红唇勾起一个迷人的弧度，手撑着下巴，一副漫不经心的样子。“那我是管不了你了，你比得过那群饥渴的臭男人吗？”

“没事，那我就当给他们添堵。”女人轻笑着。

2  
“九千万。”那个男人举起了牌子，台上的主持人高喊着，台下参与拍卖的人们也都开始小声议论着，都在猜测到底是谁先认输。

“一亿。”田柾国似毫不在意这些钱一样再次抬价，全场爆发一片惊叹声，都在感慨于他的自信。他身边的男人已经开始默默从自己的私房钱里挪出来几千万了，本来预算是没这么多的，谁想到有那么个抬杠的混蛋害他一直多付钱。

“一亿一次！一亿两次！”大家都在期待着有人再次抬价，“一亿——三次！恭喜七号贵宾先生拍得此件商品！”

还真是他，金泰亨勉强抬起嘴角扯出一个冷笑，现在只能希望这个男人别对他太狠，至少也别让他死的太难受。最好的话…长得帅一点也错啊…虽然不管怎样都是难逃一死。

视线再次交汇，反应过来的时候那个兔子面具男人已经跳上了台，站在笼子边看着他微笑。“可以现在把他放出来吗？我想亲自带走。”他又转头看了看主持人，主持人没什么推辞，等待他身边的先生把一亿转到他们的账户上，便拿来钥匙打开笼子。

金泰亨抬眼看着走进来的兔子面具，至少…身材比例还不错，身高腿长比例好，身材也很好的样子呢…总好过那些油腻肥胖的老头子。

因为被注射了圣水，身体现在一丝力气也没有，确实只能像个洋娃娃一样被人横抱起来，人的体温总是比吸血鬼要高一些，被他抱着的感觉居然会感到温暖。金泰亨的头靠在他肩上，一直试图盯着面具看清他长什么样。脖颈的血管若隐若现，散发的香味竟是该死的甜美诱人。

他凑近嗅了嗅，鼻息喷到田柾国的皮肤上，引起了他的注意。真的好香，好想咬一口…金泰亨这么想着。

身体突然被掂了两下，随后就看见他摇摇头，“真的好轻。”金泰亨不说话，只是默默散发着生人勿近的气息。

“对他用了什么药？药效什么时候过？”田柾国把他抱到后台，也没有要给别人碰一下的意思，像抱着塑料人一样轻松。“先生，是纯度百分之九十的圣水，对吸血鬼有很强的作用，稍后我们会给您提供纯圣水，您可以根据自己的需要调剂浓度。这个再过两小时就会失效，这期间希望您注意安全，吸血鬼的攻击性是很强的。”

田柾国挑了挑眉，看了一眼怀里的人，看他没有一点被吓到的意思，更觉得有趣。

是个值得好好调教的孩子。

“你们从哪弄来的纯圣水？这玩意儿可难得了。”与田柾国同行的男人插嘴道，负责人只是轻轻笑了，“有钱什么东西买不到？从血猎那里拿到的，先生以后有需要的话可以直接去血猎那里购买。”

从负责人那里接过来一瓶巴掌大小的透明玻璃瓶装液体，田柾国把他抱到副驾驶室，替他系上了安全带，无视了同行男人期盼的目光，“谢谢了哥，我很喜欢你的礼物，现在我有些事要先回去了，哥先走吧。”

跑车呼啸着离去，留下苦笑的男人。

双手被银质手铐锁住，金泰亨低着头一言不发。“怎么了，你不求我放了你之类的吗？这种时候至少也该害怕一下吧？”田柾国笑着看了他一眼，身边的人表情还是像冰一样。

金泰亨哪里顾得上害怕，他一直在发着呆，庆幸自己是被这样一个长得还不错的男人买走了。这时候虽然也不该庆幸什么，但似乎已经破罐破摔的他觉得这似乎是个不错的结果。

抬眼看了看前方的路，是没有人的私人别墅区，时不时会有跑车呼啸着路过他们，金泰亨大概都认得出来，这确实是一个有钱人住的地方了。不过能这么大手笔花下一亿元买下他还不眨眼的人，想必也不会缺这种买房买车的小钱。

“不喜欢说话吗？”整个过程只有田柾国在说话，像是只有他在自言自语一样。这手铐其实他是可以解开的，可是现在还处在全身无力的状态，自然连说话都难。

还是一样被他亲自抱进了一栋别墅，“这是你的新家。”田柾国低头看他，金泰亨想事情正出神，突然对上这人意味不明的眼神，懵懵地眨了眨眼睛。

“嗯？”确实是没有仔细听他说了什么，他下意识就出了声，听到他的笑声才后知后觉地将眼神移过一边去。“居然是这样的声音啊。”田柾国似乎很满意的样子。

避开了管家要接手金泰亨的动作，在仆人们有些惊讶的眼神中迈着步子向二楼走去。

3  
在二楼的某个房间门口停了下来，单手抱着他的田柾国打开了门，是一间装修精致的房间。“这是我之前就准备好的，不知道会接到什么样的人，所以就按我的喜好布置了一下。”

金泰亨默默环视了一圈，这种装修风格他不讨厌，甚至称得上有些欣赏。不过转念一想，他可不是来这里做客的，只是一只被主人买回家的宠物，怎么会受到这么好的待遇呢？

田柾国之前也不是没有找过女人来家里，但一般都两三天就腻味了，不是嫌弃脸不耐看就是嫌弃身材不好甚至还要嫌弃人家叫得不好听。不过那些人绝大多数都只是为了钱罢了，所以很容易就打发掉了。

唯一一个在他家待了一个月的女人，是某家的千金小姐，这间房间就是当时她住的地方，只不过也没能祝太久，田柾国还是对她腻了。小姐什么都不缺，要打发走可花费了田柾国好大功夫。觉得太麻烦，从此就在也没找过女人了。

于是口味开始越来越刁钻，甚至已经开始找一些长得漂亮的男人。他哥看他找的辛苦，就说在生日那天送他一个。于是金泰亨就这么迷迷糊糊地落到他手里了。

“现在能动一下了吗？”田柾国把他放到床上，细细欣赏着他的脸，越看越觉得满意。金泰亨试着动了动手指，那样子真的像极了被唤醒的漂亮人偶在尝试运行。

手铐没有被解开，他就算能动了也没有想过要解开，这里太过偏僻，就算能逃出去也不够人家熟悉地形，被抓回来的话估计会受到恐怖的对待。

金泰亨自己已经想好了结局，他抬头看了看那个人，他一直微笑着看他，不说什么，怪渗人的。不过手铐戴着还是好难受啊，金泰亨向他举起自己的手，眼睛盯着他看，传递着“帮我解开”的信息。

田柾国捉住他的手，指尖划着细腻的皮肤，坐在床边凑近他，“现在不可以解开。”凑近，鼻息几乎要喷到他脸上，这倒是引起了金泰亨的某种冲动。

好香…金泰亨盯着他的脖颈看，几乎是顺应本能就咬了上去。太久没有喝过新鲜的血了，獠牙刺破皮肤和鲜甜涌入口腔的感觉令他感到满足，手臂环住他拉得更近，他闭上眼睛享受着。

说实话田柾国被吓了一跳，这种感觉很陌生，但是也并不算太差。突然间有了什么恶劣的想法，心里默默计数着他到底吞咽了几口，到时候可要让他付出一些代价才行。

等他喝完，才反应过来自己抱着人家咬了好久，田柾国嘴唇都有些发白了，才急急忙忙把他推开。“我…额…抱歉，因为太饿了…”田柾国扶着额头，装作很晕的样子，“啊…你也喝得太多了…我都头晕了…”

没来得及处理伤口，等到领口被染红了一块以后金泰亨才反应过来要帮他处理一下。感到这人又凑过来，软湿的舌尖在伤口处舔吻着，一下把他激得全身起鸡皮疙瘩。

这么主动吗？

但还没等他有下一步动作，金泰亨又把他推开了，看着他的领口有些不好意思，“对不起，我刚刚忘记了，你的衣服也脏了…”田柾国摸摸自己刚刚被咬到的地方，居然没有伤口也没有血流了。

“现在就去洗吧，不然久了就洗不出来了。”金泰亨催促他，不过现在这么急着催人离开，说不定还有什么不好的意图呢。田柾国挑眉看着他，“你弄脏的，你帮我洗。”

他从小到大那么多年，哪里被人指使着做过这种事，虽然这种事情他也不是不会做，但小脾气一下子就要上来了。再转念一想，现在的状况也不允许他再那么任性了，不答应的话说不定会被做出什么更过分的事情。

手腕举到他面前，金泰亨继续眼神威胁着他。真可爱啊，田柾国摸了一把脸，本来以为这是个冷美人类型的，没想到还可以转型。这么倔强的小模样，像傲娇的小猫咪一样。田柾国的脑子此刻蹦出了这个想法。

“戴着手铐洗。”田柾国没有心软，尽管小猫真的很可爱。牵起他的手就带他走进浴室，锁上门之后就当着人的面开始脱衣服。金泰亨脑子晕乎乎的，只看见这人一点也不害臊地展示自己的肉体，虽然…身材确实很不错，但也不能掩盖这是个变态的事实。

完了，还是被变态抓了。

一件带着余温的衬衫被丢到他身上，金泰亨呆愣在原地，看他很自然地开始往大浴缸里放热水，虽然也不知道他先脱光了再放水的意义是什么。

“看着我做什么，要和我一起洗吗？”田柾国回头，果然看见他在呆愣愣地看自己，嘴角还带着一丝调戏的微笑。金泰亨脸红，扯下衬衫壮着胆子朝他喊:“变态！我怎么洗？”

田柾国试了试水温，抬脚进了浴缸，“什么怎么洗，洗澡还是洗衣服？”金泰亨瞪着他，咬牙切齿地愤愤道，“洗，衣，服。”

4  
田柾国转了个身趴在浴缸边缘，单手撑着下巴看他，“那就过来，一边洗澡一边洗衣服不是很方便吗？”“你…！”金泰亨气得说不出话来，手里的衬衫距离被撕成碎片之差一步之遥。

“现在过来，不然我可保不齐会对你做出什么事。”田柾国催促他，看着那双漂亮的蓝色眼眸里燃着怒火，觉得十分有趣。金泰亨拖着步子挪过去，还没走多近，就被人一把拉进浴缸里。

热水溅出一大片水花，金泰亨全身都湿透了，挣扎着睁开眼睛，眼前就是一个恶劣的笑脸。“很会选地方嘛？”金泰亨的视线向下移，突然似被火烫伤一样地弹起来，却被田柾国揪着衣领拉回来。

“会接吻吗？”田柾国盯着他还沾着血迹的嘴唇，自己也下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。“不…不会…”金泰亨全身都紧绷着，但是他最害怕的情况还是发生了。嘴唇突然被人啃咬住，舌尖舔舐着残留的血迹，没等他反应过来，舌头就已经侵入了口腔。

双手抵着他的胸口想要逃开，却被扣住腰压得更近。灵巧的舌尖在口腔里侵略着，挑逗纠缠着主人的软舌。金泰亨说的是实话，他确实不会接吻，这人突然的袭击更是把他扰得乱了阵脚，连换气都不会了。

一吻毕，他本来没什么血色的脸变得通红，英气的眉拧着，眼神似刀一样剐着这恶劣的家伙。“别告诉我，我把你带回家，你不知道我要做什么。”田柾国扣住他的下巴，笑得更恶劣，眼神向下移，瞟见被浸湿的白衬衫下透出的肌肤，还有…胸口两点若隐若现的粉红。

金泰亨现在被他强行压在不可描述的地方坐着，感觉胯下似乎压到了什么不得了的东西，扭着身子要挣脱却被猝不及防地打了屁股。

“别动。”田柾国往上顶了顶，吓得金泰亨不敢动弹，因为胯间的感觉实在太过令人尴尬和紧张，只好保持着这个姿势僵硬地缩在他怀里。手指撬开口腔，捏着粉色的舌尖来回玩弄着，像是检查宠物小猫的口腔一样。金泰亨又不能闭上嘴，津液都要顺着嘴角偷偷滑出来。

这样一来，田柾国自己都开始兴奋起来，捏着他的下巴再一次强行吻住了他，下身也有继续涨大的趋势。金泰亨的视线都被水雾迷了，不知道是自己的眼泪还是从发丝滑下的水珠，他这次倒是很乖地等他亲够了，没敢再挣扎，但这样下去总要出事的，必须做点什么才行。

还没等他有所行动，田柾国不知道从哪拿出来了一支小小的钥匙在他眼前晃着，“给你机会也不会珍惜，手铐的钥匙就在我的衬衫口袋里呢。”金泰亨这才清醒过来，暗骂自己太容易被他扰了心智。

但是田柾国还是帮他解开了手铐，金属环在纤细嫩白的手腕上勒下淡红色的痕迹，别有一丝情趣。这也太细了，田柾国稍稍皱眉，他一只手就可以把他的两只手腕都禁锢住，反压在浴缸的边缘。

身上的人逆光投下一片阴影，失去了主导权的金泰亨嗅到了越来越浓的危险气息。果不其然，他的另一只手下一秒就抚上软嫩的胸脯，一下一下地划动挑逗着，还要刻意在那两点周围打转，让身体本来就很敏感的金泰亨忍不住随着他的动作一抖一抖的。

时不时随着自己动作加重的呼吸声在田柾国耳边回荡着，真是不懂这人有什么魔力，竟能光用呼吸声就挑起他的欲望。手指突然重重地捏了一下那被觊觎已久的脆弱，金泰亨没忍住叫出了声音，随后又紧闭着嘴生怕自己再发出这样丢人的声音。

“不错的反应。”田柾国眸子里的笑意越来越浓，眼神锁定在那精致的脸上，生怕错过他一点精彩的表情。单手扯开领结和衬衫纽扣，再将衬衫拨到两边，美好的酮体就这样展现在他眼前。像欣赏艺术品一样轻轻地抚摸着，就是故意要这人感到难耐羞愧。

俯下身子用舌尖在那人的乳尖轻轻舔舐，他果然要扭着腰逃开，但是这样没用，浴缸里可活动的空间本来就不多，软腰还被他强劲有力的手臂禁锢着，只能束手无策地看着自己遭到这样的对待。

胸前的敏感点被他又舔又咬的，不一会儿就变得红肿起来，困住腰腹的手也不安分，总是捏着软肉揉着小腹，在危险的地方试探点火着。金泰亨控制不住地发出难耐的哼哼声，双腿要蹬开他也不是，动来动去甚至还磨到了田柾国的硬挺。

陌生的感觉吓得他赶紧停下动作，却不料真的惹到了田柾国。这人抬起头，刘海的湿发被他别到耳后，本来应该可爱的圆眼里满是侵略性的占有欲。

他凑近他耳边，轻轻扯咬着耳垂，金泰亨几乎要缩成一团来抵御这种令人害羞的酥麻感，但也逃不开他回响在耳边低沉迷人的嗓音。

“别怪我，这是你自己先惹我的。”

5  
“你…你想干嘛…”金泰亨侧着身子要躲开，此刻突然想起什么事情，终于开始对眼前的人害怕起来。

身上的衣服被人轻而易举地扯下来，双手无力地抵在这人的肩上，但无奈挣扎的扭动只能更方便他脱下自己的衣物。“就这么不愿意吗？”田柾国看他一副急得要哭的样子，暂停了手里的动作。

“不可以…不可以…”金泰亨没说为什么，只是机械般地重复这句话，双腿也拼命地夹紧。田柾国的表情沉了下来，放开了金泰亨突然就站起来。

金泰亨一抬眼就是那人抬头的硬挺，不由得红着脸偏过头不再看他，没想到却被人掰着下巴转过来。“那既然不愿意用下面的话，就用嘴帮我解决一下。”粗大的头部顶着他红润的嘴唇，浓郁的雄性气味扑面而来，金泰亨不由得皱了皱眉，并不想松口。

粗大的性器在他脸上磨着，顶着嘴唇就要深入，“快点。”田柾国的语调也沉下来，带着不可忽视的压迫。只是稍微一分神，口腔里的大半已经被占满，尽管已经快要到极限了但还是没能吞下一半。呼吸困难的不适让金泰亨下意识地就要拍打那人紧实的腹肌，但却被他按住后脑勺固定住，挺着腰开始模仿起性交的动作在他嘴里抽插着。

“唔…呜呜…唔…！”金泰亨说不出话，眼角被逼出的泪水就要滑下，可是这人像是不知道他难受一样偏偏要逼着他。温热软嫩的口腔带来的感觉是绝妙的，软舌似无处安放一般总是蹭着他的硬挺，带来的快感酥麻，田柾国的呼吸粗重着，揉了揉他的头发，像是夸奖小孩子一样，“这不是做得很不错吗？”

脚似是故意惩罚一般踩上那人逐渐开始苏醒的欲望，轻重不一地踩揉着，摩擦着，引得金泰亨发出羞人的声音。从来没被人碰过的地方此刻正被人粗暴地对待着，羞耻与莫名的兴奋逐渐充斥了内心。

田柾国还想继续深入，几乎要深入喉咙了，强烈的反胃感充斥了金泰亨的脑子，身体不由自主地开始排斥口中要入侵的异物，喉咙收缩着倒是引起田柾国更强烈的快感。

不知道过了多久，金泰亨的嘴都开始发麻了还没等到这人结束，只能流着眼泪哼哼着。突然加快了速度，田柾国的呼吸愈发粗重，似在做最后的冲刺一般，在释放之前从他口腔里退出来，用手继续撸动着，乳白色的黏稠尽数喷洒在那漂亮精致的脸庞。

好不容易可以正常呼吸的金泰亨剧烈地咳了起来，下意识地去摸了一把脸，手指却沾上那些精液，弄得他开始手足无措起来。

田柾国居高临下地看着他，脚上的动作没有停，“等等…别再踩了…我…”金泰亨皱着眉，双手无力地攀上他的腿，似在求饶一般看着他。真是一副淫荡的样子，田柾国这样想着，满脸精液还求着他不要这样对待他，表情也楚楚可怜，想让他停下来都困难。

田柾国挪开了脚，蹲在他面前，“刚才表现得很好，想要吗？”手指揉着裤裆鼓起的一团，本来就没有要征求他意见的意思，田柾国直接把裤拉链拉了下来，还没等他反应过来就掏出了他的硬挺。

脆弱的地方被别人掌握在手中的感觉真的很不妙，金泰亨几乎都没有这样碰过自己，此刻更是羞得想躲起来，自己都不知道自己此刻的表情有多精彩。

田柾国很有经验地撸动玩弄着脆弱的性器，有些粗糙的指腹盯上了顶端的小孔，不停地在上面碾动，惹得金泰亨一抖一抖地哭着。“求你不要…唔…”田柾国一边替他自慰，一边吻上他的唇，此刻决心要好好调教一下什么都不懂的小笨蛋。

第一次被这样对待的身体自然没什么耐力，金泰亨不一会儿就呜咽着射在了水里，某个隐秘的部位也开始急剧收缩，有什么要流出来的感觉。金泰亨暗叫不妙，收紧小腹想要停止这令人羞愧不已的冲动。

明明只是被手撸射的，怎么可以变成这样一副被玩坏的样子？田柾国下意识啧啧着，看着这人哭红的眼睛觉得美妙极了。

他不知道的是，拥有两性器官的金泰亨此刻正遭受着双重的高潮快感，不仅是肉棒，连带着隐秘的肉穴也被高潮弄得一抖一抖的，奇妙陌生的感觉顺着尾椎向上爬，把他的理智搅得一团乱。

感觉有一股力量要把他的裤子拽下来，金泰亨立刻捉回理智来阻止他的下一步动作。田柾国看着他，嘴角全是戏谑的笑，“不脱干净怎么洗澡呢？听话。”金泰亨依旧死死拽住自己的裤腰，眼神全是慌张的闪躲，“我想自己洗…”总之能不让他发现就尽量别让他发现那么快，不然到时候可能真的会被玩坏，还会造成不可挽回的严重后果。

这是不能告诉别人的秘密。

从他出生开始，就带着神话般的美貌活着，大家都对他的美貌赞不绝口，甚至会有人开玩笑这不应当是一个男性的美貌才对。但是事实是，上天给了他模糊性别的美貌，也给了他两种性别。

专门寻过德高望重的魔女小姐，回复是只要在三十岁之前都不和任何人做爱，身体就可以尽快地向自己想要的方向恢复。魔女看着他笑得暧昧，轻飘飘地留下一句，“要做爱也不是不可以，千万别让男人把你内射了，不然就在也没有挽回的余地了。”

家里都对此事非常重视，他是金家最受宠的孩子，凭借着美貌和气质以及讨人喜欢的性格获得了全家上下的喜爱，连佣人们都无条件地将他捧作手中的宝。

因此他一直被藏在金家里，没几次出门的机会。好不容易可以出门参加好友盛情邀请的聚会，居然会被地下拍卖会半路截胡将他拐了去，才落得今天的下场。

现在能拖延就拖延，最好是能快速逃走，但此刻眼前的男人危险系数未知，一副对他游刃有余的样子看起来就不好惹，而且他刚刚说到过血猎，说不定早就叫了那群猎狗来暗中看着他，即使他有不错的战斗力，但毕竟只是训练过，没什么实战经验，在手无寸铁的情况下对付起专业的血猎还是有困难的。

回到现在，两人还在这个动作上僵持着，但还是田柾国先放了手。他一向不太喜欢过分强迫别人，刚刚那样也只是一时兴起想要欺负人家一下，其实心里确实是想让他不再那么抗拒的。

毕竟，要是对他有了感情的话，做很多事都更加方便。

“行，那你就在这里看我洗吧。”田柾国倒是很不抗拒别人看着他洗澡，又看看金泰亨现在的样子，上衣被扒掉了，白皙的皮肤上是暧昧的吻痕，裤子没脱下却露出自己的性器来，脸上全是他的精液，真是…淫荡极了。

金泰亨在另一角缩成一团，眼眶又红了，竟开始悄悄抽泣起来。这副光景怎能让人忍住某种冲动，田柾国看不下去，又把他拽过来，“你这是什么意思，要勾引我吗？”

金泰亨微微颤抖着，声音都带着委屈的尾音，“我没有…”下一秒就被人拽出浴缸，抵在冰冷的墙上，身上最后的衣物也被他扒干净了。田柾国的理智飞了一半，刚刚还在想要循序渐进的他此刻倒开始猴急起来。

捉住他的手握住自己又抬头的硬挺，“先帮帮我，我开水帮你洗洗。”头顶的花洒突然降下雨幕一般的热水，烫的金泰亨躲开，“唔…太热了…”像是撒娇一般的音调，让人忍不住想逗他玩玩。

田柾国调了水温，直到他没再哼哼着太热，开始细心地为他清洗起来。口腔再次被狡猾的手指造访，口腔连同脸上的精液一起被清洗干净。关了热水，田柾国才注意到他白皙的皮肤覆了一层粉色，显得更诱人。

重新抓起他的手放在自己的性器上，自己也握住了对方的性器开始熟练地撸动，“你会吗？不会就学着我的动作。”金泰亨又开始哼哼起来，学着他的动作青涩地动着，同时还要支持住自己不滑到地上，被快感刺激的身体在冰冷的瓷砖墙上不停地蹭着，试图躲避这样的难堪。

“慢点…唔，我才刚刚…”没一会儿，金泰亨又要坚持不住了，握住田柾国性器的手此刻不是讨好手中的巨物，而是把他当做支点支撑自己了。可这人就像偏偏要欺负他一样，反而加重了手上的力道，狠狠地碾过顶部的小孔，抹开透明的粘液，就要逼着他射精。

那种感觉又要来了，金泰亨的声音不受控制地变得娇软起来，白浊再一次喷射到这人的手中。

哗啦啦。田柾国注意到有水声，还看见有透明的液体顺着金泰亨的大腿根滑下来，淅淅沥沥撒了一地。

哪来的水？

下意识就捉住他的大腿抬起来，金泰亨还沉浸在高潮的快感中没有回过神，突然看见田柾国正盯着他下面看，这才想起来要遮挡住。“等…不要看啊…！”他的双手被撇开，田柾国望着还在滴水的粉色小洞，心中有莫名的兴奋在疯狂滋长。

“你是男人还是女人？”田柾国抬眼就是戏谑的笑，“还是…都是？”手指已经抚上柔嫩的软肉，剥开唇瓣在肉缝滑动着。“唔…不要…不要摸…”金泰亨握住他的手腕，但怎么也掰不开，一条腿被抬起来，被人直勾勾地盯着下体玩弄的感觉真的太糟糕了，金泰亨光是想想都要羞到窒息。

他的身体基本上没什么多余的毛发，连私处也是，田柾国一边玩弄着小穴，一边说着浑话逗他，“你几岁了？难道还是毛都没长齐的小女孩吗？我欺负未成年可不好。”

金泰亨简直要哭出声音来了，“我不是小女孩…！唔！我今年24岁了…你别动…嗯…！”有一只手指趁他不注意，就着穴口的粘液滑进了湿软的穴道。那里还是第一次被异物造访，奇怪陌生的感觉带来的是恐惧感，再这样下去…再这样下去就会…

只是现在他全身都被抽去了力气，一点点反抗的余地也没有，看着他玩弄自己也不是，看别的地方也不是，简直无助极了。

金泰亨哭得起劲，田柾国自然也玩得起劲，只是一只手指探进去就感到里面的紧致，真的已经24岁了吗，还是说这是处女的身体？田柾国突然想起些什么，又开始调戏他，“那这么说来你还是我姐姐呢，我比你小两岁。”

小不小两岁金泰亨已经无暇顾及了，全身的感觉似乎都集中到小穴去了，感受着手指在里面的一举一动，就算只有一点点动静，都会惹得他呼吸紊乱，甚至发出甜腻的呻吟声。

手指在里面的动作越来越放肆，从一开始小幅度的扭动变成肆意地抽插，搅得金泰亨几乎站不住脚，哭声混着求饶声传入田柾国的耳朵，令人兴奋不已。

“叫什么名字？”田柾国一边继续着手上的动作，一边欣赏他被玩到哭泣时的精彩表情，可是金泰亨哪有空理他，全顾着哭了。肉核突然被捏住，金泰亨的音调倏地拔高，看向他的表情更加无助，“别捏那里…感觉好奇怪唔…嗯…”

“叫什么名字？”对于折磨他这一点，田柾国似乎充满了耐心，“你不说清楚我就继续捏。”金泰亨被迫拉回理智，“我…我叫…唔…金泰亨嗯…别捏了…求求你啊…要…要去了！”

肉壁开始急剧收缩，紧紧吸着他的手指不放，没一会儿就流出了一股温热的液体，顺着大腿根流下，肉棒也颤颤着射出了一股精液，有的甚至喷到了田柾国脸上。金泰亨哭得更凶了，他长那么大哪被这么过分地对待过，肉穴也随着他抽泣的频率一点点滴出水来，看起来诱人极了。

一放手的话他就顺着墙壁软软地滑下来了，因此田柾国接住了他，又把他扶稳站好。金泰亨咬着下嘴唇，几乎要把它咬破一般，眼神湿漉漉地瞪着作恶的家伙。

就像是被欺负哭了还不服气的小孩子，拳头软软地锤在他胸口，“混蛋，别靠近我呜…”嘴撅地老高了，完全是一副委屈巴巴的样子。

田柾国挤进他的腿根之间，顶着穴口磨着，金泰亨一下子慌了，生怕那又粗又硬的东西挤进他身体里来。“不…求求你不要…”他不停地摇着头，眼神里带着恐惧和惊慌，看得田柾国心头一软。

扣住他的腰把他带到自己身上，两人的距离是过近状态，几乎能感受到对方的鼻息。“那我今晚就先不进去，你的耐力这么差，看来还得调教几天才行。”大手揉上柔软的臀肉，腰腹也开始蠢蠢欲动地动作着，“但是呢，你刚刚喝了我那么多血，我总需要一点回报吧？”

金泰亨倒吸一口凉气，没想到这人是故意的，还以为他当时没有推开自己是真的在可怜他，没想到揣着这种坏心思。还在出神，突然被臀部的痛感拉回现实，田柾国似乎有些不满他的分心，“想什么呢，夹紧一点。”

硕大的性器擦着穴口一次又一次地摩擦顶弄着，带起金泰亨娇软诱人的呻吟声，各种淫靡的声音混杂在一起充盈了浴室，让人动情得体温升高。头部时不时恶劣地顶着肉核摩擦，金泰亨身子一软就要往后躲，但无奈腰部被禁锢的力道太大，他只能扭着腰尝试躲开。

田柾国自然是很享受的，虽然这远不及能真正进入，但胜在他的腿根软嫩，这人又总是想害羞着躲开，欺负他确实挺有意思。

害怕又兴奋的感觉就是这样吗？金泰亨的脑子里一团乱，抑制不住的哼哼声溢出嘴唇，明明是在被不认识的人做这种事情，为什么还会感到兴奋呢？

他不知道，但是他很害怕。

6  
田柾国的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重，顶弄的力道也逐渐增大，好几次都差点刹不住车直接顶进柔软诱人的肉穴。在这令人羞愧不已的拉锯战中，最后还是金泰亨先认输了。

他的手无力地攀上对面人的肩，头靠上去开始低低地抽泣起来。田柾国也在做最后的冲刺，奋力挺动了几下便把精液都射到了他的腿根，放开手以后金泰亨就滑到地上起不来了，田柾国还沾着精液的肉棒抵在他嘴边，“来，舔干净。”

像小猫一样乖乖地伸出舌头舔舐，眼角还挂着眼泪，明明就有生理上的抗拒心理，但是通过刚刚的几回，金泰亨大概知道了要是不听话的话很可能会遭到更过分的对待。

田柾国有些意外，以为他会抗拒地躲开，但没想到这么快就听话了。只是粗略地用舌尖点了几下，金泰亨就不再继续了。

“泰亨很乖，今晚就先到这里吧，我们先洗澡。”田柾国把他从地上扶起来，回到浴缸之后才发现水已经冷下来了，只好重新加入热水。田柾国本来想和他聊聊天，可是他一直低着头悄悄抽泣着不说话。

田柾国侧了侧脸，“怎么了，很难受吗？”金泰亨摇了摇头，准确来说他只是在为自己的失态羞愧不已，一想到将来他还要再做这种事，就开始为自己的未来充满担心。

没想到担心很快就来了，田柾国只是在腰上围了一条浴巾就先出去了，压根没想到金泰亨还有穿好衣服再出浴室的习惯。直到你不言我不语的尴尬十分钟过去了，金泰亨才从浴室里探出一个脑袋来，“先…先生，请问，我没有衣服可以穿吗？”

田柾国正准备开门进去看，就看见他泛着粉色的手指捏住浴室门，整个人怯生生地缩在门后，不知道是不是刚刚哭过的原因，眼角也还残留着一点红色。

田柾国的坏心思又来了，“那我现在去找，你等等。”打开衣柜，拉出了一些绸质的衣服，斟酌了片刻后拿去敲开了浴室的门。和大多数男人围浴巾的方式不同，受到严格教育的金泰亨更习惯用浴巾把胸部和臀部都包住，于是也又遭到了田柾国的调戏。

“还说不是小女孩呢，哪有男人这样围浴巾的？”田柾国调笑着，把手上的衣物递给他 金泰亨仔细一看，差点没气得昏过去。

也不知道这人是什么恶趣味，居然要在家里藏着女人的睡衣，还是…这么低俗的…金泰亨咬着嘴唇，“先生，请问没有别的衣服了吗？我只穿衬衫也可以的。”田柾国靠在墙角，“没有了，你总不能穿我的衣服吧？”

金泰亨捏着睡衣的手指逐渐收紧，心里虽然不服气，但至少也比光着身子好，咬咬牙就穿上了。被他赶出浴室的田柾国还在门口纳闷，之前他找的那些女人都还恨不得脱光了在他面前晃来晃去勾引他，怎么这个家伙连换个衣服都不给看？

又过了好久，等到田柾国都萌生了几分睡意，又去敲开了浴室的门，可眼前的一幕却让他彻底呆住了。

金泰亨站在镜子前左右看着，怎样都不肯放心出去。吊带的设计似乎太暴露了，暴露到精致的锁骨都可以一览无余。包住臀部的下摆似乎太短了，只足够包住腿根，露出白花花的长腿。他试图拽着裙边遮住多一点肌肤，但只是徒劳的笨拙。简单又不失性感的蕾丝把睡衣点缀得精致，配上他为难不已的表情，简直…太性感了。

金泰亨显然被来人吓了一大跳，下意识就用手护住自己的身体不让人看，“你…怎么进来了都不和我说一声？”田柾国过来握住他的手腕就往外面带，不自觉地顶了顶腮，总觉得什么时候该教一教这家伙不要随意释放自己的魅力。

“这不是穿好了吗，为什么不愿意出来？”田柾国把他推到床上，陷入柔软床垫的金泰亨不免感到一丝危机，结果这人真的顺势压到了他身上。他只开了暖黄色的床头灯，逆着光的他似乎更具性感。

睡袍的领子大开，露出一大片蜜色肌肤，光影雕刻般的肌理吸引了金泰亨的目光，让他不由自主地咽了咽口水。但不能被肉体美色迷惑，该拒绝还是要拒绝，金泰亨稍稍推了推他的胸口，呼吸变得慌张起来。

“先生…请不要靠我那么近…”被他火热的眼神凝视着，金泰亨觉得自己就像是一只待宰的羔羊一般无助。手腕又被他捉住，那人伏在他耳边低语，“不要叫我先生，我叫田柾国。我允许你叫我柾国。”金泰亨听得全身都是鸡皮疙瘩，刚刚那些刺激的影像又在他脑海回放，惹得他的脸颊泛起粉红。

手指又抚上柔软的薄唇，像是在把玩心爱的玩具一般小心翼翼，“刚刚教你接吻，现在会了吗？”田柾国笑得温柔，连他都不知道现在自己的笑容到底有多醉人。金泰亨又咽了咽口水，怯声道：“抱歉，我还是不会…”

额头突然被手指弹了一下，田柾国低低地笑，“真是个小笨蛋，那我现在再来教教你吧。”说罢便低下头，再次舔吻上那诱人的红润，金泰亨还是没什么准备，被人吻了个措手不及。

相比起刚才，这次的吻显得耐心多了，田柾国带着循循善诱的舔吻落在金泰亨的唇上，若即若离似要勾着他主动。但是金泰亨哪里会回应，明明刚刚才送出初吻，只会呆呆地愣住给人亲。

没等到他的回应，田柾国稍稍睁开眼睛看他，只见这家伙紧张地闭着眼睛，一副死到临头的样子。他低低地笑他是个笨蛋，连回应都不会。

金泰亨恼羞成怒，刚刚回恢复了一点力气的拳锤在他的胸口，想推开他，却被他托住后颈吻得更深。缠绵的水声萦绕在两人耳际，是暧昧又醉人的催情剂。

金泰亨很快被亲得呼吸不畅胸口发紧，一边想偏头躲开他，一边发出含糊不清的声音。小猫在身下扭动着要挣扎了，田柾国这才恋恋不舍地放开他。金泰亨有些难为情地捂住嘴唇，眼神带着湿漉漉的责怪。

“现在会一些了吗？”田柾国撑起身子，但还是压在他身上。金泰亨摇摇头，“抱歉，我…”“不会就再继续。”此刻的他像极了耐心温柔的老师，只不过授课内容不是什么正经东西。金泰亨抿着唇，眼眸闪动着微光，“那…那我会了，不用再继续了。”

田柾国看着他，心想这家伙还真是有趣得紧，怎么像小孩子一样撒谎呢。但是小孩子的谎言往往逃不过老师的眼睛，“你说你会了，那就示范给我看看。”田柾国指指自己的嘴唇，看他的表情变得复杂。

金泰亨也没想到还有人无赖到这种地步，但也还是不想屈服，“我不要。”田柾国的手指挑开裙边，一点点顺着白嫩的大腿滑进深处，很轻易就勾到了内裤的边，轻轻拉扯着。

他舔了舔嘴角，似乎要开始享用美餐一般，“不完成作业的话可是有惩罚的，你现在的处境可没资格和我讲条件。”“我不要…”金泰亨还是摇摇头，“接吻是只能和喜欢的人做的事…这是哥哥们教我的。”

这样的固执让田柾国有些惊讶，不过他也没有想过要真的放过他，“哥哥们？那你对他们做过这种事情吗？”金泰亨沉默了一下，“有，但不是嘴唇，那是不一样的。”

又压着他索取了一个吻，田柾国直起身子坐到他身边。“今晚就先到这里，睡觉吧，为了防止你逃走，我今晚就睡在你这里。”手指爱抚般揉了揉发丝，是柔顺的触感。

不知道过了多久，背后的人似乎已经平稳了呼吸，金泰亨还在黑暗中未眠，眼眸闪着蓝色的幽光，无意间瞟到了窗口闪过的一丝银光。

他的嘴角提了提，原来早有准备，血猎一直在外面守着呢。

算了，目前看来没什么机会逃走，他选择闭上了眼睛打算休息一下。在等待着家里的救援时，再看情况找机会吧。

人类的体温还真是高，田柾国环在他小腹处的手臂温热有力，是不可忽视的存在。金泰亨轻手轻脚地翻了个身，现在才有机会仔细看看这个变态的脸。

睡着的人头发软软的低垂着，正好盖住了眉，收敛了英气。嘴唇是很好看的形状，微张着露出一点兔子般的门牙，长得倒是…挺可爱的。月光给他的肌肤镀上了柔和的光，倒是没了刚才的英气逼人，像只乖顺的小兔一般睡得安稳。

什么乖顺的小兔？！这只是个恶趣味的变态罢了！

金泰亨又想起自己养的那只猫，找不到他以后会不会很难过呢？不光是他的猫，他的哥哥们，朋友们，也都会着急的吧？

越想越晕，金泰亨摇摇头挥去那些想法，抽了一点被子隔在两人中间，果然还是要抱着点什么才能睡着。

早晨，田柾国的生物钟唤醒了他，迷迷糊糊地低头，看到的是一团黑色。他醒了醒脑子，才想起来这是昨晚刚刚接回家的小猫。金泰亨睡得很香，不知道做了什么梦正微微嘟着嘴，几乎整个人都缠到他身上，像只八爪鱼一般。

田柾国的嘴角不由自主地上扬，伸出手指轻轻捏了脸颊的软肉，没想到被他皱着眉避开，还要缩到他怀里躲着。田柾国觉得有趣，大清早就要逗着他玩，金泰亨忽然开始像小孩子一样闹起来了，试图挣开他的怀抱躲到别的地方去睡。

带着不爽快的气场睁开眼睛，愤愤地瞪了一眼吵醒自己的始作俑者，“唔…我要睡觉…！”刚刚睡醒的声音带着软糯糯的尾音，像是裹了一层糖浆的面包一般，甜腻腻的。

田柾国又禁锢住他的腰，看看时间似乎也还早，就随着他去了。

这是一种什么样的感觉呢，田柾国没有体会过，想要护着他宠爱他，又想欺负他玩弄他的感觉，就是莫名其妙的，看见他心里就会软下来。可能是自己缺爱了吧，田柾国咂咂嘴，指尖又绕到金泰亨的发丝玩弄着，看着又在自己怀里睡去的人，眼神温柔极了。

已经是上午的十点多了，金泰亨才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪的小猫睁眼就是饱满诱人的蜜色胸肌，视觉冲击过强烈，直接把他吓醒了。金泰亨缩到一边，看见田柾国伸了个懒腰，睡袍敞得更开了。

“泰亨终于肯起床了？”田柾国揉了揉发麻的手臂，“昨晚我要碰你，你还抗拒，但昨晚从不知道什么时候开始就一直缠在我身上呢，真是大胆。”

“我…”他一起床就闹了个脸红，眼神躲躲闪闪不敢直视他，玩着手指强装镇定，“我又不是故意的…”田柾国挑眉，看着他现在的样子还真是糟糕，还是快点让他换了别的衣服吧，免得又出什么事。

睡裙的肩带滑到一边，将肌肤展示得更充分，连带着昨晚留下的暧昧吻痕。这人居然一点自觉也没有，不知道是有意为之还是真的睡迷糊了。丝质的衣服本来就很容易显出身材，看似松松垮垮实则把身体的美好曲线都展现得淋漓尽致，黑色的布料更是把他衬得白皙，关节处甚至还泛着淡淡的粉色。

田柾国咽了咽口水，没说什么就出了房间，留金泰亨一个人坐在床上发蒙。过了没多久，他又回来了，还带着一套衣服。随手丢给他，田柾国摸了一把脸，“换上吧，不然待会儿你也出不了门。”

这不是有衣服吗？金泰亨腹诽着，抱着的衣服还带着淡淡的香味，是很好闻的味道。没想到他也会用香氛吗？

自己先进了卫生间洗漱，用冷水扑了一把脸，双手撑在洗手台上，看着镜子里的自己出神。冷水似乎让他清醒一些了，把脑子里乱七八糟的想法都扫除干净。低头看了看半抬头的欲望，暗骂自己意志力太差劲了。

本来以为他早就在外面换好衣服了，没想到出去的时候正好看见他脱衣服。金泰亨背对着浴室门，伸展的腰际线条流畅漂亮，明明很细，但看上去就是软乎乎的。

又像昨晚一样被吓到了，金泰亨皱着眉，“你怎么总是这么会挑时间啊…！”田柾国无奈地耸肩，“是我的问题吗？这是我家，我爱什么时候出来不行？倒是你，你真的不是故意的吗，换衣服都那么慢吞吞的。”

7  
这里确实是别人家没错，金泰亨自知理亏便没再说话，在他火热目光的注视下慢吞吞地换好了衣服。

被他拉着出了房间，昨晚被带回来的时候没怎么仔细看，其实房子里的装修还是很有格调的。金泰亨一边四处张望，一边跟上他有些急促的脚步。

“饿了吗，想吃什么？”田柾国问他，随后自己又觉得自己好蠢，问一个吸血鬼想吃什么是为什么？金泰亨盯着他的脖子看，意思很明显，眼神里透露出的渴望终于让田柾国明白了些什么。

又把他带回房间，自己就坐在床边对他招了招手，“过来吧，你不是想要吗？”金泰亨走过去，似乎是怕他再耍什么花招，“先生是什么意思，可以给我喝吗？”

“当然。”田柾国侧开脸，手指点了点脖颈处的血管，金泰亨攀上他的肩，抵在肌肤的獠牙犹豫了一下，最后还是咬了下去。但还没等他喝几口，田柾国的声音传来，“一口，两口，三口…”金泰亨觉得事情不对劲，等他数到第五口的时候就停下来了。

“够了吗，帮我舔干净。”这个词显然让金泰亨产生了什么阴影，勾起了一些不好的回忆。但他还是照做了，舌尖滑过皮肤的感觉痒痒的，惹得田柾国缩了缩脖子。

金泰亨显得有些局促不安，捏着衣袖不知道该不该说话，但这些小心思太容易被看透，田柾国挑了挑眉，“想说什么？”“先生，我…我可以冒昧问你一下，刚刚…为什么要数数吗？”

田柾国伸手揉捏着他的后颈，像是安抚焦虑的猫咪一般，“不是说了不要叫我先生吗？”“啊，抱歉…”“不需要总是对我道歉，我可以告诉你。”田柾国突然笑起来，“待会我带你去一个地方，你刚刚喝了几口，就要付出几次代价。”

这让金泰亨更加不安起来，“什么代价…？”田柾国就是要故意吊着他，“今晚你就知道了。”

事实上，事情的发展验证了金泰亨的担心，看着琳琅满目的情趣用品，他不由得开始发抖。看拉不动人，田柾国很满意他害怕的样子，但还是强行拽着他走了进去。

各种各样的东西都被放在展示架上，一些普通的硅胶产品电动产品还算正常的，那些陈列在柜子里的不明物体则更让人毛骨悚然。

“你自己看看吧，选一些喜欢的。”田柾国婉拒了导购员热情的推销，他不希望有第三个人享受到他窘迫害羞的样子。“我不喜欢。”金泰亨低着头不敢看，耳朵尖都在发红。

掰过他的下巴，田柾国笑得恶劣，“真的没有喜欢的吗，那就由我来帮你选吧。”随手拿起的东西都足以让金泰亨羞愧得抬不起头，虽然没有和别人做过，但这种东西他还是知道一点点的。

虽说是帮他在选，可田柾国只是挑了自己感兴趣的，每在电子订单上确认一件，金泰亨的脸就苍白一分，被牵住的手也不允许他逃跑。

等逛完了各种用具，金泰亨都已经开始双腿发软，想到那些东西今晚很可能就要用到自己身上，心里的恐惧就不断滋生。田柾国看得兴致满满，欣赏着小猫的样子，觉得十分有趣。

到了满是瓶装液体的展示柜，田柾国看着那些乱七八糟的润滑剂，随口问了一句，“喜欢吃什么水果吗？”金泰亨不知道他这时候问这种问题是什么意思，也许只是想听听自己发抖的声音取乐吧。

“草莓…”他低低地回答道。田柾国有些意外，草莓还真是小女孩的喜好，“为什么喜欢草莓？”说着就把柜子上的草莓味润滑剂加入了购物车。“因为…”金泰亨捏着衣袖，声音很小，“因为草莓的果汁是红色的，很像血液。”

原来是这样吗？田柾国似乎了解到了什么，再把几种不同的催情剂也加入了购物车。

不知不觉竟逛了有一个多小时，购物车里也是收获满满，到柜台结账，留下地址后要求配送到家里。田柾国看了看金泰亨，脸色虽然发白，但嘴唇却一直被他咬着不放，变得红润。

“请问…这里有地方方便试用一下吗？”田柾国突然向工作人员提问，可差点把金泰亨半条命问没了。“可以的先生。”工作人员摆着职业微笑，从柜子下拿出了房卡，“这是我们店里的特色房间，由于您刚才购买了很多商品，所以给您免费试用。”

“祝您愉快。”在工作人员如同死亡宣告般的问候之后，金泰亨几乎冒出了冷汗，他怯生生地问：“先生…真的要现在吗，在这里…？”“我说了很多遍了，不要叫我先生。”田柾国回头看了他一眼，“看来待会儿得让你长长记性。”

锁上门就把他推倒在房间中央的那张大床上，金泰亨正要挣扎着逃开就被按在床上动弹不得。情趣用品店的房间就是别具特色，田柾国轻易就将他的手铐在床头，不顾他的挣扎，到了一边的柜子去挑选。

“不…求你不要…”金泰亨摇着头求饶，声音急得逼出了哭腔，可还是绝望地看见他拿了好几样东西。那些东西都还没拆开过，被田柾国随意丢在床上。上来就先开始扒他的裤子，只留一件宽大的衬衫。

下身一凉，金泰亨最后的希望也没了，只能眼睁睁地看着他掰开自己的大腿，盯着私密处看。性器还没有要苏醒的迹象，田柾国随意从真空袋中拆了一颗跳蛋，稍微看了看说明书就挤进他腿间。

“我觉得泰亨会喜欢这个的。”田柾国捏着那颗让人心生恐惧的东西，在金泰亨的不断挣扎之下推进了还干涩的小穴。小穴被异物造访的感觉不好受，更何况还是这种东西，连润滑都没有就进来了还真的有点疼。金泰亨眼角被逼出了泪，咬着唇求饶，“不要嗯…求你…拿出去…！”

田柾国没有理会他的求饶，在他的注视下将开关推到了on。埋在小穴里的东西立刻开始了震动，随之而来的就是金泰亨细碎的呜咽声，他还在摇着头，“不唔…不要…求你关掉它…先生嗯…！”田柾国皱着眉将按钮推到了更大的档数，“不是刚刚才说过吗，看来是我对你太好了，一点都不长记性。”

肉壁紧紧收缩着想要排斥这令人难以忍受的东西，但只能越来越深刻地感受到它带来的巨大快感。他强忍住自己的声音，可田柾国就非要让他出声一般，直接将按钮推到了最大档。

几乎都可以听见跳蛋在震动的声音，小穴很快便分泌出淫靡的液体来，顺着穴口溢出来。性器也已经完全抬头，顶端也渗出了粘液。“啊…嗯…太…太激烈了…能不能…关小一点唔…”有泪水顺着脸颊滑下，金泰亨此时的眼神真的很容易让人心软而不再欺负他。

但是田柾国没有，越来越多的兴奋压过了怜爱，现在只想狠狠地欺负这个人。田柾国拉下裤链的声音仿佛是临刑前的钟声，金泰亨又惊又怕，但已经不能逃走了。

粗大的炽热抵在穴口，一副要直接撞进去的样子，金泰亨扭着腰要躲，“嗯…不要…不要唔…柾国…”过度的惊吓导致声音都颤颤的，像一只受惊的小猫一样垂着耳朵求饶。闻言田柾国才扯出一丝微笑，“很好，这下总算记住了吧？”掌着大腿的手将它们并起来夹住自己的硬挺，又是像昨晚一样的动作。

跳蛋还在体内持续工作着，将他的理智扰成一团糊，下体湿漉漉又热乎乎的感觉很不好受。双手被铐住无法挣扎，只能看着自己被人用这样的方法猥亵着。

他的身子随着田柾国的节奏摆动着，似乎那一下下的重击真的要撞进自己身体深处一样，肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声太过刺耳，激得他耳朵发烫。

小穴一阵收紧，金泰亨呜咽着迎来了高潮，但跳蛋没有停止，只能激出更多的爱液顺着臀部的美好线条流到床单上。感到尿床一般羞耻的金泰亨忍不住哭了出来，无力地摇着头拒绝。

“这么快就高潮了？”田柾国没打算放过他，抱着大腿的手腾出了一只要去捣那直冒水的小穴，又有异物侵入的感觉让恐惧和兴奋进一步放大，跳蛋的震动和手指毫无规律的抽插弄得他身子发软，明明是很疼的，可是为什么感觉会这么奇怪…

高潮还没完全结束就被他这样粗暴地玩弄，爱液没有一点要停下来的意思，反而越来越多，甚至聚成了一股水柱喷涌而出。金泰亨睁大了眼睛，像是濒死的鱼一般呼吸不畅，连呻吟声也变得支离破碎。

田柾国抽出手来，在他面前晃着，淫液混着高潮喷出的爱液，在田柾国的指尖拉出一条色情的银丝，金泰亨自知羞愧，便扭过头不想再看他。

受不了了…田柾国顶了顶腮，现在…就好想吃掉他。有些心烦意乱地揉了揉头发，田柾国转身去拿了那瓶他特意选的催情润滑剂，撕开包装就挤了一堆在手指上。

沾满了润滑剂的手指没有继续讨伐小穴，转而向下盯上了后穴。手指在穴口的褶皱打着圈，激得金泰亨忍不住收缩。“你…你想做什么…？”回答就是探入后穴的一根手指，金泰亨吃痛，下意识就想将着异物从体内排斥出来。

“乖，我现在不会要了你的处女的，这个东西那么宝贵，我们还是回家再…”田柾国一边耐心扩张着，一边柔声安慰着他。

但这安慰并没有什么用，反倒加剧了金泰亨的恐惧。乱踢乱蹬的双腿扰得田柾国不耐烦，腾出一只手很轻松就握住了细细的脚踝，像叠衣服一样将他整个人叠起来。

身体几乎被弯曲到极限，体位的变化让小穴里的跳蛋有了更明显的存在感，震得金泰亨头皮发麻呼吸不畅。

后穴在耐心的扩充下已吞入了四指，金泰亨的身体也开始不受控制地燥热起来，连声音都变得娇软甜腻，田柾国终于是忍不住了，将硬的有些发疼的性器抵在后穴口，尝试着一点点深入。

被撕裂一般的疼痛盖过了所有的感觉，田柾国的性器太大，金泰亨仰着头，张大嘴来确保自己的正常呼吸，眼角的泪却不知道已经滑落了多少滴。

终于等他深深埋入他体内，田柾国满足地喟叹了一声，被温热包裹的紧致实在太让人着迷。没停留太久，他就有些急不可耐地挺动起有劲的腰腹抽送着。

疼，疼，疼…

金泰亨满脑子只有这个字了，额头上都渗出一层薄薄的冷汗，只能发出痛苦的呜咽来表达自己的难受。“柾国唔…不要…我疼…！嗯…”不知是催情剂还是什么别的东西的作用，似要烧遍他全身的火居然让他想要更多，肉体摩擦也从最初的单纯痛感变为疼痛与快感交融。

田柾国动情地喘着粗气，下身的动作没有丝毫减轻的意思，反而越来越快，撞得金泰亨忍不住哭出声来。“哈…别害怕，等一会儿…呼…就会舒服了。”手腕都被勒红了，有火辣辣的痛感，金泰亨拧着眉反驳他：“唔…做这种事情…啊…！怎么可能会舒服…！”

田柾国没再理他，而是把精力都放在了实战上。将他的腿摆成m字形，让肉棒更深入了一分。腾出一只手来替他撸动可怜的肉棒，手指盯着顶端一直碾磨，让金泰亨哭得更大声了。

三重的快感很快让他坚持不住，小穴又流出了一大股温热的液体，肉棒也在田柾国手里颤颤地射了，后穴一阵绞紧，夹得田柾国一阵舒爽。

金泰亨现在几乎软成了一滩水，小穴带来的快感还在继续，痉挛的肉壁带来的是更清晰的快感，他只流着眼泪喃喃道：“不…哈…不要了…好热…我受不了了…唔嗯…”

田柾国埋在他体内休息片刻，手指又恶劣地捣进小穴里，捏着跳蛋搅动抽插，似是要逼着他再潮吹一次。“唔…！不…不要…哈啊啊…！”胯部被固定住动弹不得，只能挺起腰尝试规避一下这让人神志不清的快感。

刚刚射过的肉棒又开始滴着精液，小穴射出的水流全都浇在了田柾国的腹肌上。身体痉挛着，连带后穴也狠狠地绞紧，硬生生把田柾国夹射了。

他低低地骂了一句脏话，大手顺势在臀侧用力地拍了一掌，在白嫩的皮肤上留下淡红的掌印。“小妖精真会夹，这么紧…”田柾国没有这么狼狈过，决心要反击一轮。

8  
金泰亨迷迷糊糊中感受到埋在自己体内的性器有再次抬头的迹象，急得哭出来，“不…不要再…我不要了…太烫了…”田柾国握住他的胯骨又开始新一轮进攻，早被玩弄得软熟的肉穴此刻给他带来更好的体验，不停往其中的某个点戳刺试探，终于是听到了金泰亨崩溃一般的尖叫。

“哦？是这里吧。”田柾国像是寻到了宝藏一般，来回熟悉了几次就开始进行精准攻击。金泰亨的声音变得越来越软，眼泪也流个不停。

啊…要疯了…做爱还真是糟糕极了…！

他甚至都开始看见模糊的世界，全身的感官似乎都只有下体还在正常工作，传递着最真实的感受，把他搞得乱七八糟的。“柾国…唔…柾国…啊啊…！”全身都已经没了力气，只能似机器一样重复叫着他的名字。

腿根都打着颤，小穴被玩弄得水润发红，看起来更诱人了。田柾国俯下身子吻上他被泪水浸湿的睫毛，温柔至极，但下身可没有松懈，每一次撞击都似要把他贯穿一般。

细细感受响彻耳边的温软呻吟，细腻柔软的肌肤，以及温热紧致的包裹，田柾国得到了前所未有的满足感。细密的吻从眼角，到鼻尖，再与柔软的唇缠绵，吞下他所有甜美的呻吟。

金泰亨觉得呼吸困难，偏过头躲避他的索吻，却把脖颈处一片柔嫩的肌肤展现在他眼前。上面还残留着昨晚的淡淡吻痕，田柾国眼神一暗，吻随即覆盖上去，再吮吸那甜美的感觉，留下一颗又一颗暗红色的小草莓。

他突然想起了什么，伏在他耳边调笑着，“泰亨不是…呼…很喜欢草莓吗？我正替你种下来呢。”金泰亨迷迷糊糊听到了什么草莓，被泪水模糊的眸子终于肯看他一眼，“啊…！什么…嗯什么草莓…呼嗯…！”

田柾国咬他的耳垂，用让人觉得可爱的兔牙细细磨着，“听不清楚也没关系，今天的表现还算合格，你喜欢的话会给你买的。”

有了前两次的铺垫，这次对于快感的抵御能力似乎强了一些，至少不再是一玩弄就会高潮的地步。没了田柾国粗暴的玩弄，这次的高潮显得要舒适许多，发出的声音像是享受完按摩的小猫一样绵软，还瘪着嘴似撒娇一般可爱。

在他体内连续释放了两次的田柾国感到了极大的满足，抽出肉棒的时候还带出了许多白浊，顺着臀部的曲线滑下。跳蛋终于被取出，田柾国把他的大腿往下按，满意地欣赏自己的杰作。

几乎是全身脱力，金泰亨在床上软成一滩，粗重的呼吸似乎还在提醒他回味刚才的激情。哭红的眼眶使他看起来更柔弱可欺，柔软的胸脯一起一伏，田柾国没忍住又摸了一把。

太色情了…

他这么想着，把金泰亨的手铐解开，托住腰把他捞起来，确实是软在他的臂弯乖乖躺着，随意一动就会东倒西歪，最后还是瘫倒在他怀里。似安慰一般揉了揉他的后颈，“表现得还不错，现在就去洗澡吧。”

然而事实上，年轻男人对于性爱的渴求还是超乎了金泰亨的想象，他此刻还要被人用手托住腰，撅着臀部给人从后面进入。

真的是没有力气了，浴室的瓷砖壁又太滑，嫌他总是滑下去，田柾国干脆把他翻了个身抵在墙上，抬起一只腿以后继续讨伐。后背冰冷的感觉终是让他清醒了一下，可那粉嫩的软舌还露了半截在嘴唇上，被田柾国盯上，吻随即而至。

一边用可怕的力度进攻，一边在他耳边狠狠地说：“真是…小妖精…！怎么这么色…呼…”金泰亨意乱情迷的呻吟此刻就是他最好的春药，把他干个半死不活的想法充盈大脑。

“啊…哈…！嗯嗯…！柾国…柾国…受不了了…要…要去了…唔…！”他的手环绕住田柾国的肩，手指在上面无力地划动，哭声似崩溃一般脆弱。白浊尽数喷洒在田柾国线条分明的腹肌上，小穴高潮时涌出的蜜液顺着腿根在地上流了一滩。

后穴急剧收缩，田柾国再做最后的冲刺，也将炽热的精液喷射在甬道里。金泰亨软软地靠在田柾国身上，一时间意识模糊，竟是昏了过去。

抱着他好好清洗，田柾国现在回想起来才失笑，这个人怎么做爱的时候水流个不停啊，下次得拿这个好好调戏一下他才行。

决定暂时在这里休息一下，他看金泰亨在他怀里睡得熟，没忍心把他吵醒，轻轻揉着他的发丝，像是在爱抚熟睡的宠物猫一样温柔。田柾国自己都没察觉到他上扬的嘴角，只觉得内心一片柔软。

不知不觉就过了一天，待夜幕降临，金泰亨终于是睡醒了。太热了，金泰亨挣开田柾国的怀抱，后腰却疼得他倒吸凉气。“终于醒了？”又像今早一样的画面，只不过金泰亨现在一点也不信任他，保持着戒备的距离，生怕他再做些什么。

暖黄色的灯突然被打开，刺得金泰亨闭上眼。“对了，我今天就想问你了，你们吸血鬼不都是晒不了太阳的吗？你怎么没事。”田柾国想伸手摸摸他的发尾，却被避开了。

金泰亨不理他，翻了个身把自己蒙在被子里，卷成一团。田柾国用手一掰，又把他翻回来了，金泰亨皱着眉就要闹脾气了，全身都在抗拒他，却无意又触动了后腰的疼，终于是不再动了。

“还耍脾气呢，小心我待会儿惩罚你。”田柾国挑眉，如愿以偿地摸了一把他柔软的发尾。这种像宠物被主人抚摸一样的感觉金泰亨不喜欢，于是脑袋一缩又躲进被子里去了。

田柾国觉得有趣，今天还偏要和他斗到底了，左翻右翻终于是把被子扯开了，把人压在身下，看到他的表情却怔了一下。眉毛拧着，眼角有泪痕，嘴唇似有不甘地抿起，眼神里全是恐惧和防备。

田柾国的表情也随之冷了下来，“就这么怕我吗？”田柾国哑着声音问他，那是他独有的性感，撩得金泰亨耳尖发痒。他点点头，又摇摇头，弄得田柾国一头雾水。

指尖捏着他的下巴，田柾国继续追问道：“你到底是什么意思？”金泰亨看着他的眼睛，良久才憋出一句似蚊子般小声的话。

“我…我讨厌你。”

讨厌？还真是像小孩子一样可爱的发言。

受到过良好家教的金泰亨不会骂人，最生气时，要骂人也只能到讨厌 混蛋 笨蛋之类的程度，只要一说他是笨蛋泰泰，他就会气得鼓鼓嘴不说话。

“为什么讨厌我？”田柾国倒是来了兴致，躺到他身边又把他转过来，眼睛里闪烁的似乎是求知的光。金泰亨无语，总不能说些什么因为你干我太狠了所以我讨厌你吧？

“不知道，就是讨厌你。”他一副要急哭了的样子，“别和我说话嘛…！我现在讨厌你！我不要理你了！”田柾国失笑，心情大好，把那团挣扎的被子搂过怀里，自己也钻了进去，扣过他软细的腰压在自己的腹肌上。

金泰亨皱着眉嘶了一声，显然是被他的动作弄疼了，不满地锤了他几下，却被搂得更紧。“但是我不讨厌你啊，泰亨和我说说话好不好？”金泰亨的嘴都要噘上天了，挣扎又挣不开，还要看他笑得不怀好意，可真是把他气死了。

忽地被捏了一下柔软的臀肉，金泰亨吓了一跳没忍住声音，又被田柾国抓住机会嘲笑，“别乱动，不然它醒了我就没办法了，是你的错。”这个它是谁，成年人心里都有数，更何况是刚刚体验过他的厉害的金泰亨。

金泰亨干脆往他怀里一缩，什么看不见什么听不见是最好的。“小笨蛋还撒娇呢，不是讨厌我吗。”田柾国去挠他的后颈，又被锤了一拳，“不许叫我笨蛋，你这个混蛋唔！”

打情骂俏。

田柾国的脑海中此刻只有这一个词，可能这就是调戏笨蛋的感觉吧，还怪有意思的，比哄女朋友有意思。

捡起地上丢的乱七八糟的衣服，金泰亨耍脾气不愿意自己熨烫好，还是田少爷亲自代劳整理好了衣服。“架子还挺大，哪个人受到过这种待遇啊？”田柾国一边烫着衣服，一边喃喃道，不过心里却是乐意得很。

金泰亨缩在被子里看他，“不满意就把我赶走啊，谁稀罕你…”田柾国一回头，他又把脸偏到一边去，故意不给他看。“诶…！”他突然叫一声，惹得金泰亨回头，看见他一副得逞的样子，就气得牙痒痒。“不是说不和我说话吗，那么关注我干嘛？”

可恶…！

“我昨晚真该趁你不注意把你吸干…！”他咬牙切齿说着，却惹得田柾国笑得更开心。“不会的，因为我的注意力都在你身上，你也不必趁我不注意把我吸干。”他笑得意味不明，“今晚还有机会呢，毕竟你的身体很舒服。那你可得努力一点，让我一，滴，不，剩。”

这个色胚！金泰亨彻底不说话了，干脆红着脸躲回被子里。

他确实是闹别扭了，田柾国特意点了一桌好吃的，可他就是不领情，一口都不吃。“我的大小姐，难道你要我一口一口喂你吗？你就吃饭吧泰亨亨…”田柾国有些为难，突然又觉得还是女人好哄多了，这个笨蛋吸血鬼真是一点也不好泡。

“不许叫我大小姐。”金泰亨的眼神似刀刮着他，但看见他和之前不同的样子，居然有一点心软。田柾国深知自己可爱的脸是绝佳的武器，就算再不喜欢他的人至少也不会对着这张可爱的童颜面孔发火。

还真别说，金泰亨真的很吃这一套。

他本来就很喜欢可爱漂亮的东西，更是抵不住可爱的人对他撒娇，但是他不能理解，田柾国这是…在向他撒娇吗？

不行…我不可以…！

但是金泰亨还是对桌上的草莓蛋糕下了手，他一言不发，却被耳尖的微红出卖了他内心的害羞。田柾国单手撑着下巴，看他终于肯吃东西，笑得开心。

进来送饮品的侍者都被包厢里的粉红泡泡惊到了，这位田少爷也算是店里的常客了，他隔一段时间就可能会换女伴，虽然今天带来的是个男人，但都比之前的女人要令人惊艳不少。

可是他们两人的相处模式也很和谐，没有之前那种做戏般的拘谨，这才像是正常年轻人谈恋爱的样子嘛。而且今天田少爷看起来真的心情不错，就算那个男人是在和他闹脾气，他也没有一点生气的样子，反而笑嘻嘻地去哄他。

还真是反常。

不过这管他什么事呢，只要客人高兴就好。

“吃点别的吧，菜都凉了。”田柾国夹起别的东西递到他嘴边，金泰亨迟疑了一下，看向他的眼神里充满了不解。但是田柾国没有一点尴尬的感觉，反而觉得这是金泰亨还在和他闹别扭不愿意吃他喂的东西。

“啊~吃嘛！”这一声差点没让金泰亨晕倒，这是哪来的撒娇精啊，和刚刚那个人根本不一样啊…突然又想起了什么不好的事情，金泰亨的脸更红了。

田柾国全当他害羞，筷子就一直停在他嘴边，就不信他还能一直不领情。

当然最后还是金泰亨服软了，慢吞吞咽下那一口，没想到接着来了更多。只想静静吃蛋糕的金泰亨很憋屈，都快被他喂撑了还没能吃完那块蛋糕，心里一急就下意识问了他一句：“你都还没吃呢，总是给我吃做什么…？”

投喂小猫正开心的田柾国突然想起自己也还饿着肚子。心里的高兴说不出来，只化作嘴角甜甜的笑，看得金泰亨莫名其妙的。

原来这就是哥哥们说的笨蛋男人吗？

9  
又被笨蛋男人带回家了，金泰亨一进门就听到一个对他来说如同五雷轰顶般的消息。

“我的东西？”田柾国这才想起来，“放在我的房间了吗，那就好了。”感到身边的人被他抓着的手有些局促不安地捏了捏他的手，田柾国笑得别提多开心。

“晚餐我们已经吃过了，各位没什么事情的话可以暂时休息一下了。”田柾国说着就拉着人上了楼，佣人们都是一头雾水，这才几点呢，可以提前下班的意思吗？

“柾国…你…你慢点…”金泰亨有些跟不上他过快的步伐，稍微扯了一下他的手，却被人直接拉进怀里，下一秒身体就突然悬空，是直接被人抱上去了。

不安的感觉逐渐充斥脑海，他甚至都可以感觉到自己似乎被什么硬邦邦的东西硌到了。但愿那是皮带扣吧，金泰亨绝望地想。

被他托住臀部单手抱着，看他很流畅地锁了门再把自己扔到床上，金泰亨几乎是下意识就弹了起来，但却无处可逃。田柾国把那一箱东西搬到他脚边，抬头看了看他的表情，随后打开了箱子。

“选自己喜欢的吧，我们先洗干净了再慢慢来。”看着里面乱七八糟的东西都觉得恐怖，更别说喜欢了。“真的要选吗？我不想要…”金泰亨还试图找一丝希望，却被田柾国拒绝了。

“今早你喝了五口，现在还有两口没有兑现呢。”田柾国也不急，就这样看着他，“你不选的话，还是由我来哦。”金泰亨一听就慌了，比起让他选，自己选说不定相对来说还会好受一些。

他看着那一箱东西觉得很为难，都是一些不知道有什么用的东西。那些奇怪的棒状球状物体他都直接略过了，看到一包像创可贴一样的东西，虽然不知道到底是什么，但至少也比那些会震动的可怕东西好多了。

“就…这个吧…”金泰亨终于是拿起了那包创可贴，田柾国一挑眉，还“善意”提醒他：“真的确定吗，原来泰亨喜欢这种啊…”话说得意味深长，又让金泰亨不安起来。

对于金泰亨来说，浴室对他来说应该算是一个有阴影的地方了，不管是单纯的要洗澡还是做些什么别的事情，他都不太愿意和田柾国一起。

在一旁放热水的田柾国瞥见缩在浴缸一角的金泰亨，他的皮肤已经浮起了一层粉红，抿着嘴似乎有什么话想说。“怎么了？”田柾国捉住他的脚踝，能感觉到他正在微微颤抖。

“水太热了…”他依旧缩在那里，田柾国用手摸了摸，“你的身子那么娇贵吗，看来还是我皮太厚。”像是调笑一样的语气惹得金泰亨不高兴。冷冷地看了他一眼，“如果你的体温是三十度，你也会觉得热。”

田柾国甚至都忘了他还是个吸血鬼的事实，吸血鬼的体温确实要比人类低，怪不得他的身子总是凉凉的，只有被肏弄的时候才会变热。

那就将就着照顾他一下，田柾国又往里加了冷水，一边调一边问他合不合适。金泰亨低着头不说话，直到田柾国扯了扯他的脚踝，他才缓缓开口：“你没必要考虑我的感受，你自己想怎样就怎样吧。”

田柾国怔了一下，水放的差不多，自己也进了浴缸。“为什么会这么说？”田柾国凑近他，歪着头向他提问。“你自己不都知道吗，你从没有考虑过我的感受，只做自己想做的事情。”金泰亨几乎是喊出来的，嘴唇都在发抖。可又发觉自己的失态，最后收了声。

哦，原来是这样。

田柾国记起来了，他不过是被送给自己的一个礼物，连情人都算不上。这时对于他的冷淡抗拒也就理解了，原来是自己把他放在那种位置上的。

“对，你说的没错。”田柾国向后靠在浴缸壁上，“因为从某种程度上来说，我是你的主人，不是吗？”闻言，金泰亨缩得更紧，甚至将头埋在了臂弯，不愿看他。

“你再想那么多也没用，我不可能让你离开的。”田柾国的字字句句都在破灭他的希望，“你只能是我的，你的所有第一次都得是我的。”

脑中一团乱，说不清的怪异情绪如同温热的水雾包围了他，思绪早已飘飞到不知名的地方。直到他被一只手拉回现实，强迫他看着眼前的人。“不过你要是听话的话，我会对你好的，毕竟宠爱宠物也是主人的职责，所以你得听话。”

“知道了吗，我的小猫。”

眼泪涌出眼眶，他没想哭的，可是眼泪停不下来，像是某种绝望的宣泄。

自己…真的要一直留在这里成为他的玩物吗？

他还在帮他温柔地逝去泪水，连同睫毛根部的湿润一起，涂抹在他精致细腻的脸上。“乖，不哭了。”

可是自己不是想这样的啊…

田柾国看他一直在哭，才开始反省自己刚刚是不是把话说得太狠了，把人家吓的。揉了揉他的脑袋，这才开始柔声安慰他：“乖，不哭了好吗？”

金泰亨偏着头躲开了他的手，自己抹了一把脸，才哽咽着说自己没事。这幅傲娇倔强的样子，倒是很符合田柾国的胃口。

他又赖着不愿意洗澡，心想能拖一会儿就拖一会儿，可是田柾国哪里给他机会，直接亲自上阵了。田柾国边给他揉着泡沫边感慨，“怎么感觉接你回家以后，你才是大爷呢？”

“我又没叫你帮我洗…”金泰亨哼哼道，揉了揉自己哭得发酸的眼睛。“好好好，我自己乐意的…”田柾国把他的脑袋往后压，再用温水冲掉他头发上的泡沫，每一丝都细细清洗着。“毕竟，洗干净了才好吃啊。”

又来了…这个随时随地想着做色色事情的色胚。

他就这样坐在田柾国怀里乖乖地洗澡，明明是不愿意的，可为什么不激烈地反抗一下呢？金泰亨也想过，可是把他打伤了打死了有什么用，那些血猎不会放过他的，说不定连一命也不会留给他。

正想事情出着神，胸部突然被人不轻不重地揉了一把，金泰亨轻呼一声，思想终于被拉回现实。“泰亨在想什么呢，总是喜欢走神哦。”田柾国的手指在乳晕周围打转，撩的他痒痒。扭着身子要躲开，可也不能躲到哪去。

“你做什么…”金泰亨捉住了他的手腕不让动，可手指还是捏住了乳头轻轻捻动，“在做什么…泰亨已经走神到这种地步了吗，我在帮你洗澡呢。”田柾国的气息就喷在他耳边，瞬间就让他惹了个脸红。

田柾国一边揉，一边将下巴靠在他肩上，像平常一样和他聊着天，“泰亨也算是女孩子吧，那这里多揉揉会不会变大呀？”乳尖传来的刺激让他全身发软，咬着下唇不说话，直到被田柾国重重地捏了一下乳头才肯开口。

“不会变大的…不会的…”眼角都被逼得发红，双手试图阻止他的动作。田柾国也就不继续了，狡猾的手指反而顺着腰线向下，滑到了胯间，轻而易举地就握住了花茎。

眼看着自己的性器被人掌握在手中玩弄着，金泰亨又气又羞，去扯他的手的话，就会被他用更大的力度玩弄。“呜…不要…”金泰亨的声音都染上了哭腔，氛围一下子变得奇怪起来。“不洗干净怎么行呢，哪里都要洗干净哦…”田柾国咬住他的耳垂，低音直传入他的耳朵，惹得他更加害羞，体温也开始升高。

腿被拉的更开，他根本就没有反抗的余地，另一只手腾出来去挑逗小穴，挑开唇瓣去玩弄敏感的阴蒂。金泰亨的呼吸一下子变得粗重，身子也随着他的动作一抖一抖的。

“别乱动哦，我这就帮你洗干净。”田柾国柔声安慰道，在穴口玩弄的手指却迅速探入诱人的蜜穴。之前没试过放入多根手指，光是一根手指的话金泰亨就已经受不了了。

手指的存在感在小穴里是异乎寻常的强，带起的快感在引诱人想要更多…金泰亨本来以为这就是极限了，没想到田柾国又多加了一根手指进来。  
.  
有点疼，不过还是可以接受的范围，只不过带来的快感变得更加强烈，覆盖过了痛感，让他觉得越来越慌张。“好窄…”田柾国仔细探索着，寻找一切可以让他舒服的地方，好让他发出悦耳的声音。“不多扩张的话，怎么能吞下我的东西呢…？再多忍一忍吧…”

手指一开始还是以温柔的频率在动作着，没过多久就突然开始粗暴起来，在小穴里快速地搅动，一下子让金泰亨慌了神，快感临头的他顾不及那么多了，只是在拼命忍住要高潮的冲动。

可是理智终究敌不过身体的本能，小穴急剧收缩，紧紧地绞着他的手指，随后就是一股温热的液体在冲刷着田柾国的手指。他的动作没停，就是想看看他可以吹多久，于是手指在里面的动作不但没停下来，反倒越来越激烈。

“啊…！不…不要了…快停下来唔…！”金泰亨去捉他的手臂，可没有半点阻挠的作用，却让田柾国更加兴奋。直到金泰亨的腰都挺起来尝试逃避这令人神志不清的快感，田柾国才把手指拔了出来。

经过一次激烈高潮的金泰亨又失了力气，软倒在田柾国的臂弯喘着气。臀部早就有一根粗热的东西顶着他，总是硌着他不让他舒服。

麻烦大了…

于是田柾国直接把人抱出了浴室丢在床上，翻找出了一瓶润滑剂就猴急地挤到手上开始帮他扩张，还红肿着的后穴再一次接纳异物的感觉是如此鲜明。着急地扩张完，这人果然提着枪就直接进入了。

“额…！我疼…柾国…唔…！”没等他缓多久，田柾国已经迫不及待地挺动着腰身进行索取。“呼…这不能怪我呀…谁叫你这么会勾引人…等一下就舒服了…”

后穴再次被充满的感觉不太好受，金泰亨刻意憋着羞人的声音忍受着撞击。有了润滑剂的润滑，肉棒在狭窄的后穴里畅通无阻地进出，没多久就给他带来了快感。

田柾国捉住他的手按在头顶，故意不让他捂着嘴，“别忍着，想叫就叫出来…”说着下身更加努力，又找到了敏感点奋力进攻着。

被抓到弱点的金泰亨没有办法，声音他自己忍不住啊，从紧闭的唇缝中泄露出一点点，都被田柾国当成宝物。肉棒狠狠地去撞击那一点，似乎不把他逼到尽头就不松懈一般。

“呜呜…不要…轻一点…啊…！轻一点…！”金泰亨带着哭腔的求饶声传来，激起了田柾国更疯狂的占有欲。

俯下身来咬住胸前粉嫩的乳头，细细啃咬着。吻向上来到脖颈处，稍微用力一吮就留下一个暧昧的痕迹。到最后连金泰亨的嘴也遭到了入侵，他在口腔里翻搅逗弄着主人的舌头，把他所有的呻吟尽数吞咽。

这一次的感觉比第一次更要强烈，就算被玩弄了几次，身体非但没有适应，反而越来越敏感。“我…啊我不行了…要去了…啊啊…！”在高潮的前一刻，金泰亨的哭声似崩溃一般，叫得田柾国心头一颤。

甬道被滚烫的精液充满，烫的金泰亨屈起身子。望着金泰亨的高潮脸，田柾国似乎想起了什么事情。他拿起那一包被金泰亨指定的创可贴，在他面前晃了晃，“泰亨，我们好像忘了用玩具呢。”

金泰亨差点没晕过去，只求他快点做完别再搞那么多花样了…这谁受得了啊…

10  
见他就这样乖乖躺着没有反抗，田柾国还觉得奇怪，边撕开包装边看着他。“怎么了，我们泰亨不耍赖了吗？”从包装里掉出来一个遥控器，田柾国这才仔细看了说明书，心里的某些恶趣味又开始作恶了。

“我哪有耍赖过…别污蔑我…”金泰亨试着把双腿并起来，结果等来的确实是想象中的疼痛。没合上有多久，又被田柾国掰开了。撕掉了贴纸，田柾国很自然地就把创可贴都贴到了乳头上。金泰亨有些好奇地低头看了看，确实没想到这人对一包创可贴还有这种用法，更没想到他居然还拨开小穴的肉瓣，把创可贴贴着阴蒂贴了上去。

“你…干嘛要把它贴在这种奇怪的地方…”不安逐渐充斥了他的心，特别是在他拿起了那个遥控器以后。“这…这怎么还有个遥控器？我刚刚没看见呀…”他试图起身要去拿那个遥控器，却被田柾国按在床上，“有没有遥控器不太重要。”在他的注视下开启了开关，全身似电流一般的感觉迅速蹿上金泰亨的大脑，甜美的呻吟又不小心泄露出来。

田柾国似乎很满意地看着他，“重要的是能不能让我们泰亨舒服啊，你说是吧？”敏感的地方被玩弄着，还要被人直勾勾地盯着自己这幅样子，羞耻感瞬间充盈了头脑，可被按住了动弹不得。

“还真是高级，居然连创可贴也有震动的了，泰亨应该很喜欢吧，毕竟是自己亲手挑选的呢。”田柾国看着看着，还要用手指按住小穴的肉粒，让它与创可贴接触得更紧密。“哈啊…！不要…不要按下去…求你了柾国…不要呜…”不仅如此，还要不紧不慢地捻着肉粒滑动，最后再欣赏一下小穴因为分泌粘液变得晶莹发亮的样子。

连创可贴都快被染湿了，田柾国啧啧赞叹着：“不愧是泰亨啊，下面流的水好多呢。”“才没有…呜…！”金泰亨刚要反驳，就被田柾国加重了力度玩弄，“不许和我顶嘴，看来必须要教你一些规则才行呢。”

田柾国一手按着肉粒玩弄，另一只手又探了两根手指进入小穴搅动，噗嗤噗嗤的水声传入金泰亨的耳朵，简直让他无地自容。淫液把手指都沾得亮晶晶，田柾国似乎总是乐此不疲，就喜欢看他害羞又动情的样子。

就在他快要高潮的前一刻，田柾国很精确地停下了动作，惹得金泰亨浑身的不爽快。“你为什么…呜…突然停下来呜…”他软乎乎的语调像是在撒娇，田柾国闻言挑眉，“不是你说不要的吗，我停下来了你又来问我做什么？”

这个…可恶至极的混蛋…！

金泰亨心里骂了他好几回，看他越来越深的笑容更是气的头大。“想要吗，想继续就告诉我。”田柾国是故意的，金泰亨深知这一点，这人今天刷新了太多次他对他的看法了，但是不可能服软，不服软自己又不爽快…

“再给你最后一次机会，想要吗？”田柾国的话语像是恶魔的引诱一般，但要真的掉进他的陷阱，可就没有回头路了。他最后还是摇了摇头，田柾国对他的目光都多了几分赞赏。

“既然你不想要，那我们就来做最后一次吧。”托住他的臀部微微抬起，将肉棒对准后穴，再次插了进去。又来了，他做什么事都是那么突然，金泰亨吃痛，小声哼哼着，眼中全是对他的不满。

他一次次撞上敏感点，全然被着紧致的包裹迷住了，只想在他体内索取驰骋，最好让他离不开自己。占有欲随着每一次深入累积，堆积足够了才化为身心的满足感。

“泰亨的身体真的好舒服…我很喜欢…”田柾国揉捏着他的臀部，交合的速度没有减慢，“是不是舒服的时候就会紧紧吸住我呢，真的很诚实呀…”每一句都长在金泰亨的羞耻点上，他多希望自己可以捂住耳朵不听他说话。

房间里充斥的是肉体的碰撞声和他忘我迷人的呻吟声，一切都暧昧淫靡得恰到好处。金泰亨早被肏弄得腰软，那还有什么力气反抗，这倒是大大方便了田柾国的动作。

似乎是腻了这个体位，田柾国暂时退出来，握着他的腰就把他翻了个身，再握住胯骨把人的下半身抬起来，再一举深入。“呜…轻一点…”声音似撒娇的猫一般腻歪绵软，勾起田柾国更多欺负人的欲望。

体位的变化让后穴有了不同的感觉，已经被顶弄得有些发麻的敏感点还在诚实地传递着最真实的快感，一点点扰乱金泰亨的理智。已经说不出是爽还是难受了，金泰亨只觉得自己像是玩具一样被人随意摆弄动作着，身后人的每一次撞击都带着要把他的腰椎撞断的狠劲，虽然是有些疼的，但快感早已战胜了一切，成为了主导他精神的首要感觉。

创可贴的震动一刻也没停下，受着多重刺激的身体早就颤抖不已，小穴分泌出来的粘液顺着腿根一点点向下蜿蜒，甚至沾湿了床单，留下一块深色的水渍。田柾国见他被肏弄得乖顺，不由得想要戏弄一下他，让他提起精神来。

于是手掌就这样大方地落在臀侧，留下一个淡红色的巴掌印。这一掌可算是把金泰亨的理智扇回来了一些，随之而来的是更多的羞耻感，自己这么大一人了居然还要被小自己两岁的人打屁股。

“不…啊呜…！不要打我…！”发红的眼眶，眼角的泪痕，以及发软的音调，多么楚楚可怜的求饶，听得田柾国都有些于心不忍。

可是讨伐不能停下，至少自己要履行自己的约定，喝几口做几次，不然之后再算账就麻烦了。“呼…现在舒服了吗…被我肏得舒服吗…？”金泰亨闭着眼，希望自己什么也没有听见。可这人像是听不见回答就不肯善罢甘休一般，还凑到他耳边来。

“泰亨…”他的低音此刻带着男人独有的性感迷人，“告诉我好吗，不会有第三个人听见的…呼…乖一点…”“呜…我…”金泰亨的脸颊被压成软乎乎的一团，说话也含糊不清，田柾国还贴心地凑的更近，就是非要听清楚他到底说了什么。

在响彻房间的交欢声中，金泰亨的回答如同针落地一般低不可闻，不过还是被田柾国精确地捕捉到了。

“舒服吗…？不可以耍赖不回答哦…”田柾国去咬他的耳垂。

“呜…嗯…”他还微微点了点头。

如同收获至宝一般，田柾国心里乐开了花，至少能让他承认很舒服的话，自己这么努力也不算白费了。

精液再一次充满了紧致的甬道，两人似乎都很满足地叹息着。已经是精疲力尽的金泰亨被人像洋娃娃一样，又抱回浴室清洗，与他不同的是，田柾国看上去要神清气爽好几倍。

金泰亨看见他这样子就觉得头疼，于是干脆闭上了眼睛，什么也不想看什么也不想听，专心享受他的专属按摩，竟在浴缸里睡着了。

看来不只是耐力不行，体力也不太好啊。田柾国仔细清洗着后穴，抚摸着这人滑嫩的肌肤，感觉越来越爱不释手。

等金泰亨醒来的时候已经在另一个房间了，身边没有人，他揉了揉眼睛，瞥见床头柜上留有一张纸条。

“泰亨早上好，虽然我不知道你起床的时候是几点了。今天我有事情要去公司处理，所以不能陪你起床了，有什么想吃的直接和家里的佣人们说就可以了。（你亲爱的柾国！）”

好肉麻…

金泰亨心烦意乱地把纸条揉成团丢进垃圾篓，没想到稍微动一下都疼的不行，不知道的还以为昨晚去打架了。站在洗手间镜子前，金泰亨有些难以置信地看着自己身上青青紫紫的痕迹，说不是去打架了可能都没人信。

越想越气，他随意在衣柜拿了套衣服，却发现衣柜里的衣服都换过了，那些恶趣味的低俗女装都被清走了，换上了清一色黑压压的休闲装。

有些忐忑，他第一次独自待在他家里，不知道会受到怎样的目光。一名女仆似乎等他很久了，终于看见他走出来，便微笑着上前询问：“先生早上好，早餐已经做好了，请和我前往饭厅。”

“啊…早上好…”金泰亨迷迷糊糊的，不知道该说些什么。“自我介绍一下，我叫丽塔，从今天开始主要负责您的饮食起居，您有什么需要都可以和我说。”女仆生的漂亮，留着清爽的银灰色短发，笑容给人的感觉不是刻意为之，反倒带着温柔的亲近感。

“嗯…你以后也不用叫我先生，叫我泰亨就好。”金泰亨还是有些戒备，和她保持着礼貌的距离。“恕我拒绝，”丽塔摇了摇头，“主仆之间的辈分不能轻易打乱，相信贵族出身的您应该也明白这一点。”

金泰亨有些疑惑，“你怎么会知道我…？”丽塔突然停了下来，转过头，赤色的眸子闪着寒光，随后迅速褪为浅棕色。

“请您放心，一切…都在我的掌握之中。”她的微笑不带半点阴谋气息，却突然让人感到不寒而栗。金泰亨还是不太放心，这究竟是自家派来的救援，还是另有其人？

热乎乎的烤松饼淋上草莓酱，微热的加糖牛奶，一切都让人十分有食欲。累了几乎一整天的金泰亨刚起床就肚子咕咕，看见如此合他口味的早餐当然心动不已。

对于疑似友军的人，金泰亨总要客气一些，“丽塔小姐吃过早餐了吗，如果没有的话和我一起吃吧。”丽塔从头到尾一直保持着她那标准的微笑，“不用了先生，丽塔之前已经吃过了，这是专属与您的早餐。”

除了丽塔，在饭厅门口还有几个女仆立侍着，金泰亨的眼睛时不时就往门口瞟，似乎在观察着什么。“请您多多试着习惯一下吧，这是少爷吩咐我们这样做的呢。”丽塔似乎注意到了金泰亨在意的事情，有些抱歉道。

被人一眼看穿，金泰亨还是选择埋头进食了。不过这有些惊人的洞察力，如果真的是友军，说不定会对他有很大的帮助。

吃完早餐就无事可做了，身边虽然时时刻刻有个人跟着，但又不能和她玩。在无聊的时候金泰亨总是喜欢出去走走，或是在书房里看看书。之前进来的时候就有注意到宅子周围的花园，金泰亨对此很感兴趣，于是询问丽塔可不可以让他出门。

丽塔对此很为难，“抱歉先生，目前建议您还是不要踏出大门比较好。”在金泰亨疑惑的目光注视下，丽塔摇了摇头，“抱歉，真的不可以。门外可是有可怕的血猎哦。”

金泰亨仿佛泄了气的皮球一般，粉粉的嘴唇微微嘟起，“可是真的好无聊嘛…”一放松下来就容易现出原形，丽塔偷笑着，还真的如同那位大人所说，金少爷还真是个可爱的孩子。

“无妨，田少爷说过您可以在宅子里随意活动，只要不随意碰他的私人物品。”丽塔显然是对他有些了解的，“比如，您可以去少爷的书房看看书，我认为他不会反对的。”

在丽塔的建议下来到了书房，他随意选了一本书就坐在窗台。丽塔为他拉上窗帘，“先生请小心了，虽然您的体质特殊，但还是不宜暴露在阳光下太长时间，皮肤会被晒红的。”金泰亨眨眨眼睛，“丽塔小姐可以留下来陪我聊天吗？”

“当然可以。”丽塔就站在他的侧对面，恭敬又得体地。“请问…你的真实身份到底是什么？”她似乎觉得这个问题有些蠢，不觉失笑，“先生，我是丽塔，一名普通的田家女仆长。”

“有些信息现在透露了对我们都没有好处，总之请您先静静等候。”她的话似乎能给人一种安心的力量。

沉默了许久，金泰亨的心思似乎总不在书上，丽塔就一直保持着得体的微笑，看久了甚至有些瘆人。

“那个…”金泰亨忍不住开口了，“其实你可以不用一直这么笑的…”丽塔眨眨眼睛，“这是女仆基本的修养，先生。”

又陷入了沉默，金泰亨看起来似乎还有什么想说，但又不知道该怎样开口。“丽塔小姐，”他最后还是选择先提问。“田柾国他…是个什么样的人呀？”

11  
丽塔似乎对这个问题并不意外，“田少爷是个很好的人，他对我们每个人都很好。”似乎是背下来的答案，金泰亨对此并不太满意，“我的意思是…你知道他的为人吗？”

“很抱歉，身为女仆不应该对主人有太多主观评价。”丽塔摇了摇头，“不过您大可相信他，只要先生不胡闹，他如果喜欢先生的话，不会对你怎么样的。”

按照你的说法，那他肯定是讨厌死我了…老对我动手动脚的，还打我…金泰亨腹诽道。

金泰亨的微表情都被她看在眼里，但也不去戳破，她有时还真为这没什么城府的单纯家伙捏一把汗。

不知不觉，半边天已经被染成火一般的颜色，田柾国一下班就赶回来了。第一时间去房间找人，却没发现金泰亨的影子。

经过佣人的提示，这才知道这人居然在书房里待了一天，开门一看，居然还有个女仆。

田柾国的脸色瞬间就不太好，倒不只是因为有个女仆，还因为金泰亨和女仆说说笑笑。丽塔从门被打开的那一刻又换上了标准的微笑，向田柾国微微鞠躬，“少爷，欢迎回家。”

有些心烦意乱地扯了扯领带，“你就和她在这待了一天？看样子挺开心的嘛…”金泰亨合起书本，察觉到他身边的低气压，瞬间有点底气不足。“我…我哪有开心啊…这多无聊呢…还不给我聊天啦？”

闻言，田柾国挑了挑眉，捉住这人的手腕就往外走，只留下一句略带酸味的话：“丽塔，收拾干净…”丽塔望着两人的背影，笑意更甚。

捉住手腕的力气有些大，金泰亨甚至开始怀疑他是不是生气了，怎么突然这样…？“和她玩得很好嘛，以前认识？”田柾国突然开口，没回头看他。

“不认识…”看来他是猜对了，这人现在说话都带着低气压。“那才认识不到一天，比和我还熟？你可以嘛，金泰亨。”“不…我不可以…”田柾国突然停下来，惹得身后的人撞到他背上。

金泰亨摸了摸自己的鼻子，“你干嘛突然停下来嘛！”责怪的语气带着点撒娇的意味，却被人弹了额头。“都是你，我现在不开心了，好好想想怎么哄我吧。”

？

这人怎么回事啊…金泰亨无语，还真像个耍赖的小屁孩，还好意思说他耍赖呢…！“我怎么了？”偏偏他还好死不死去问他，田柾国的火气没来由的越来越大。

“你和我都没这样笑过…我还比她先认识你呢！”话语中浓郁的酸味总算是被金泰亨嗅到了，他扁着嘴憋笑，“那你小子和我生什么气啦！你还不准我笑呢！”

田柾国气不过，凑到他耳边恶狠狠地说：“我就是不准！”想了想再补充了一句，“我还是比较喜欢你被我弄哭的样子。”金泰亨瞬间闹了个大红脸，手虚握成拳捶在他肩上，低低地斥责他一句:“流氓…！”

田柾国终于绽开笑脸，他果然还是喜欢欺负笨蛋，一把将他搂进怀里，伏在他耳边吹着气，“你惹我不高兴了，今晚就惩罚你。”

金泰亨顿时觉得人生灰暗，敢情丽塔说的都是假的吧，他到底哪里好了？？满脑子只有色色事情的色胚！

金泰亨瞪他，他非但没点收敛，反而得寸进尺起来，“不许反驳我，不许瞪我。”他笑得意味深长，刻意压低了声音，“不然今晚就让你当妈妈。”

靠…！！

金泰亨此时是有苦也说不出了，恼羞成怒的他差点没想下手把田柾国打一顿。

两人正闹来闹去的时候，在一旁等候已久的丽塔轻咳了一声，“咳…虽然我不该打扰主人的雅兴，可是再不用餐的话，餐点就都凉掉了，无法保证最佳的口感。”

怀里的金泰亨身子一僵，怎么还被人看到了啊…！耳朵尖都红了起来，田柾国倒是很满意他的表现，偏不顾这人有多害羞，就是要抱着他往饭厅挪。

丽塔的微笑甚至有些凝固，不是为别的，就是因为刚才，她的主人田柾国，向她投来了带有挑衅意味的炫耀目光。

小孩子就是小孩子，再怎么厉害也幼稚得很…

不过她就算知道了也不表现出来，举止一如往常的得体，这也是她能在这里当上女仆长的原因。

晚餐只有两个人，其他的人全被田柾国遣出去了，女仆长布置的烛光晚餐很合田柾国的心意，倒是金泰亨浑身不自在，总有一种要拿他当祭品的感觉。

“柾国，为什么不开灯啊？”金泰亨最后还是提出来了，在烛光下看见田柾国似笑非笑的脸，真的好恐怖…

田柾国被他的话逗笑了，“因为这样比较有气氛啊，你说不是吗？”切好的那一盘牛排和他的互换了，这倒是让金泰亨有些受宠若惊。“为什么要帮我切，我自己也会切的…”总有种被他小看了的感觉，金泰亨戳着一块牛排喃喃道。

“我乐意，不然待会儿你又和丽塔小姐说我欺负你。”田柾国说话似乎有点咬牙切齿的，似乎还在不满意他和丽塔独处一室那么久，虽然想想也不可能会发生什么事情，但只要一想到他可以和丽塔那么开心地聊天他就很酸…

金泰亨瞬间有些心虚，“我哪有说啊…”看他的表现，田柾国更加印证了内心的想法，“你就是有，你的表情告诉我了。”这火怎么还越来越大呢…？金泰亨识相地没再和他顶嘴，专心地吃起了牛排来。

“你怎么不说话了？”突如其来的沉默让田柾国有些不好受，“怎么了，生气了？”那冷漠的蓝色眸子被烛光镀上一层金色，他看不出什么感情。“先生，吃饭的时候还是不要说太多话比较好。”金泰亨瞟了他一眼，田柾国瞬间觉得自己周围的空气冷了几度。

什么啊…还真的生气了？明明该生气的是自己才对…

闷闷不乐地吃完了晚餐，田柾国自己一个人进了书房，没让金泰亨跟进来。搞得他莫名其妙，怎么还要和自己冷战？

不过这正合他意，那就快点讨厌他，快点厌烦他，然后他就可以顺利离开了！在沙发上做着美梦的金泰亨突然被丽塔打断，丽塔手里端着一杯还温热的奶茶。

金泰亨疑惑地看着她，丽塔自然明白他的意思，“这是少爷最喜欢喝的奶泡茶，糖分我也调整到了他喜欢的程度。您亲自拿去给他吧，就说是您自己泡的，我相信他一定会很高兴的。”

“才不要。”金泰亨撇撇嘴，“明明是他自己耍小孩子脾气，为什么非要我惯着他啊？”丽塔的笑容深了几分，抓住了精确要害：“因为您是哥哥。”

这句话似乎点醒了金泰亨，对啊自己就是哥哥嘛，让着耍赖的弟弟也没什么奇怪的。接过了奶茶，在丽塔的微笑目送下勇敢地迈出了步子。

话是这样说，可是当他真的站在书房门口时，还是有些怯场了。等下要说什么，要怎么做，他在门口演习了好几遍也没敢敲门。

没想到的是，还没等他敲门，门已经自己开了，田柾国看见他在门口，也是有些吃惊的。

“你来做什么？”本来在里面一个人生闷气的田柾国心情不太好，可是一出门就看见他，坏心情居然有了一些缓解。看他手里端着一杯奶茶，心里更觉得奇怪。

金泰亨被吓了一跳，说话都有些不利索，“我…我来给你送奶茶的。”田柾国看了看他手里的奶茶，嘴角勉强提起一抹笑容。“好，进来吧。”说着就将人扯进了书房，还锁上了门。

一听到锁门声就惴惴不安的金泰亨心里紧张起来，“你锁门干什么？”把他拉到今天的那个窗台，“当然是，享用我的饭后甜点。”

这种用词真是让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，金泰亨突然有些后悔了，他或许就不该自己一个人过来。田柾国身上的西装还没换下来，将腿也搭到窗台上坐着，更显得他身材比例的完美。

他故意没开灯，此刻房间里唯一的光源就是来自窗外的月光，清冷干净的，撒在田柾国身上。

“过来。”简单的命令最不能抗拒，金泰亨的步子都带着忐忑不安。田柾国先是接过了他的杯子放在一边，再对他勾勾手指，意思已经够明显了。

可是有什么办法呢，眼下还是不要惹他生气比较好，他还是听了话，乖乖地跨坐到他身上。“饿了吗，一整天都没有吃了吧？”看他一过来就盯着自己的脖子看，田柾国感觉自己猜对了。

“嗯…”一天都没有喝上新鲜的血了，美餐就在他面前，说不心动是假的。他似乎都可以透过皮肤，看见在血管里潺潺流动的甜美汁液，诱人的甜香时不时就勾引着他去品尝。

但是他不能轻举妄动，只要田柾国主动问了，就不会有什么好事。“过来，坐上来。”果然，有股阴谋的味道，金泰亨忐忑不安地坐在了窗台上，却被人一把扯进怀里，“我说，坐这里。”田柾国拍拍自己的大腿。

金泰亨跨坐上去，觉得有些硌人，只是因为田柾国在某些方面过于优秀。想要调整到一个比较舒服的坐姿，却被他扣住腰不让动。“这么着急，想在这里做吗？”

？

当然，金泰亨也不会好意思把你硌着我了这种话说出来给他听。他没说什么，只是红着脸摇了摇头，他还在希望田柾国看不到他的反应，因为这里的光线确实不太好。

田柾国把人固定在怀里之后，开始细细欣赏起来。撒上月光的脸庞弱化了棱角，空余柔和圆润的曲线，眉眼似乎都温柔起来了。他抬起眸子看向自己的那一刻，田柾国觉得心脏一空，似乎被什么击中了一般。

“你…在看什么…？”被欣赏的人不好意思地别过头，似乎是不满于这样直勾勾的视线。“你很漂亮。”田柾国看他害羞的反应，又想逗他玩了。“我之前找过的人都没你漂亮，你是目前最漂亮的一个人了。”

切…金泰亨以为他会继续说些什么调情的话，没想到居然拿他去和那些凡人做对比了。“那还真是多谢你的夸奖，把我和那些普通的家伙放在一起比较，不得不说你还真的是没有眼力见。”

对于美貌，他可是有着十足的自信，因此也不屑某些人随意将他和别人做比较。难得看他那么主动强势，田柾国很自然地就想将话匣子引下去。

“为什么这么说，你见过她们吗？”田柾国将他抱得更紧，眼睛里澄澈纯真的光完全和现在的言行不符合。“你是在小看我吗？”金泰亨蓝色的眸子里染了寒气，似乎是有些生气了。

“嗯…怎么说呢，”田柾国故作思考状，“除了你的胸部太小，其他的都比她们好多了。”得到的却是砸在肩膀的一拳，以及他恶狠狠的低语：“色胚…！”

话题引到这里，气氛自然也就变了，田柾国的手隔着衬衫抚上胸部的软肉，轻轻揉着，“听说多揉一会儿，会变大的，泰亨应该没有揉过吧？”金泰亨想把他的手撇开，可无奈自己现在确实处于被动状态。

察觉到他的意图，田柾国的另一只手隔着裤子捏住了他的脆弱，满意地收获了一声娇软的嘤咛，便更是得寸进尺起来。

“喂…！这里是书房啊…！”金泰亨拍了拍他的手臂提醒他，可是几乎没有什么作用。“怕什么，你怕被丽塔小姐听见吗？”怎么又提到丽塔，这人是和丽塔有仇吗？

看他不说话，田柾国好不容易消下去的火重燃了，“你还真的是怕她听见啊，她肯定没听过你淫荡的声音吧？”田柾国越说越气，揉着敏感点的力道都大了几分，捏得金泰亨倒吸一口凉气。

身体开始有感觉了，全身都酥软起来，金泰亨咬着唇将喘息声锁在喉间，似乎真的怕被人听见一般。

“你说…”田柾国看着他的表情，觉得精彩得很，似乎要将这种恶趣味进行到底。“我们在窗台做的话，外面会不会有人看见呢？”一想到这个，金泰亨瞬间就不好了，连忙摇着头恳求他离开这里。

田柾国自始至终都挂着恶劣的微笑，“我不要，这里是我家，我喜欢在哪里做就在哪里做。”手已经开始扯着金泰亨的裤腰，趁他不留神一下子就褪了一半。

糟糕了，金泰亨止不住他的动作，而他那副表情也只能让人越看越想好好欺负一下。剥去了保护的臀肉直接与西装裤的布料接触着，是不太好受的粗糙感，也更直观地感受到了那种被硌着的感觉。

12  
裤子被他脱掉了就随意丢在地上，田柾国按住他的后颈便吻了起来，舌尖滑过唇齿，很轻易地就侵入了口腔作乱着。另一只手也不闲着，在光滑细腻的肌肤上随处揉捏，试图触动他身上每一处敏感点。

金泰亨被他吻得胸口发紧，向后挣扎着要逃开，却对上了田柾国责怪的眼神。“真是不乖。”像教育不听话的小孩子一样，手掌甚至在臀部拍了清脆的一声。

“不要打我嘛…！”金泰亨也不高兴了，被打屁股这种事情…真的是太伤害自尊心了。“那你就乖一点，自己把衬衫掀起来。”闻言，金泰亨更不乐意了，可那巴掌冷不丁地落在臀侧，他不得不听话了。

骨节分明的手撩住衬衫，慢吞吞地往上挪，看得出这人是不愿意的，可田柾国就是要强迫他。“掀得这么慢，想勾引我吗？”金泰亨摇摇头，只露出了肚子就不再继续向上了。

“这样不对，再往上，露出你的胸部。然后自己咬住，不要让衬衫滑下来。”像是严格的教官一般，不完成任务就决不罢休。羞耻心覆盖了一切，金泰亨做梦也没想过自己有一天居然会向别人展示自己的胸部。

红润的嘴唇衔着衬衫，露出了大片美好细腻的肌肤，田柾国满意地欣赏着，还不忘上手摸摸看。不管是有点肉的小肚子，还是软乎乎的胸肉，他都很满意。手指在肌肤上轻抚的感觉痒痒的，惹得金泰亨的身子一抖一抖的。

摸了好一会儿才停下来，田柾国突然拿起那杯被他冷落了的奶茶，几乎没点思考就全都倒在金泰亨的胸口。浅咖色的液体几乎淋了金泰亨全身，浓郁的甜香瞬间包围了两人。

金泰亨不解他的行为，田柾国已经代他解释了：“泰亨亲自给我送点奶茶呢，可不能浪费了。”捏住胸部，田柾国自顾自舔了上去。敏感的乳肉被舌尖扫过，留下的全是酥麻。

几乎要把他的胸部都舔过去一遍，留下乳尖作为最后的甜点。舌尖在乳晕扫了一圈，将香甜先卷入口中，再像个吃奶的婴儿一般，含住乳头吮吸着。

金泰亨哪里受得了这种刺激，手指抓着他的头发却又不敢用力扯开，生怕他一着急把自己咬疼了。吸就吸了，还要发出很大的声音，几乎响彻了整个安静的书房。“你别这样啊…我…”金泰亨已经有些语无伦次了，同时又要分心注意着窗外会不会有人经过。

嘴里叼着的衬衫因为说话而落了下来，落到了田柾国的头上，似乎是不满意他的表现，田柾国的巴掌再次落在了臀部，打得金泰亨整个人都抖了一下。“不合格，要一直叼着，不许让它掉下来。”

田柾国捏了捏他的腰提醒他注意力集中。把其中一边吸咬得红肿，田柾国又开始享用另一边。“泰亨，要是你怀孕了的话，这里会不会有奶水呀？”

一听到这样的字眼，金泰亨似乎更害羞了，“呜…别胡说八道了，我怎么会怀孕…！”田柾国的胯突然向上顶了一下，险些把金泰亨顶得歪到一边去。“像这样，要是射进去的话，泰亨可能就会怀上我的孩子呢。”

金泰亨显然是被他的话吓到了，一直摇着头，“不要…求你了…我不想怀孕…我不要…！”因为嘴里还含着衬衫，说话都含糊不清的。他真的这么害怕怀孕吗，田柾国想着，也许只是害怕怀上他的孩子吧。

“有喜欢的人吗，想为他生孩子的那种。”田柾国突然问他，他倒是被吓得说不出话了。红肿的乳头突然被轻轻地扯咬了一下，不出意外地收获了甜美的一声。“没…没有…我不会生孩子…”金泰亨的声音都发着颤，像是被欺负了一样。

田柾国似乎很满意，“那就好，以后为我生一个吧。”金泰亨几乎是秒拒，“不可以！”

将肌肤上的甜点享用完毕，田柾国解开裤链将忍耐已久的性器掏了出来，一只手握着他们两人的性器把玩着，一边继续着戏弄人。

“你说待会儿有人经过，看见这样的泰亨，会不会被勾引住呢？”继续欣赏着只有他能看见的绝妙景色，田柾国的心情似乎没有那么差了。性器被人娴熟地把玩在手中，身体的某种冲动也随之被点燃。

他凑近金泰亨的耳边，“我们来打个赌吧，好不好？”话里是满满的阴谋气息，扰得金泰亨心神不宁，“来比一比谁先射吧，要是你先射，我们待会儿就在这里做。要是我先射，我可以给你喝血，而且今天不用做。你觉得怎么样？”

这是个注定会输的赌局，金泰亨心里明了，可是自己哪有拒绝的余地。

“不说话的话，就默认你答应了。”田柾国手上的动作突然开始加速，力道也大了几分。突如其来的快感把金泰亨的眼泪都逼出来了，紧闭的唇还是难以抑制地发出娇软的哼哼声。

他故意的，金泰亨低头看了看他的动作，明明是在专注于对自己的玩弄，刺激着一切脆弱的地方就要逼他射精。金泰亨眼睛一闭，心想输了也是注定的，只好接受这个残酷的事实。

搂住后腰的那只手也不闲着，挤着两人之间的缝隙探进小穴，着实把金泰亨吓了一大跳。“你怎么…！”手指不安分地搅动着，刺激着小穴分泌出更多的粘液。“我只是说比一比谁先射吧，没说会用什么方式哦。”

可恶…真是狡猾的家伙…！金泰亨咬着牙愤愤着，又一边接受着快感的袭击。

偏偏手指的动作不紧不慢，把里面搅得湿软发热，就是不愿意给他一个痛快。田柾国分明看见了他眼中隐忍的欲望，让那蓝色似乎更澄澈了一些。

在他快要到达高潮的那一刻，小穴里的手指全都退出来了，沾着亮晶晶的粘液，在他眼前晃动着。“看啊，这全都是泰亨的东西呢。”金泰亨呼吸急促面色潮红，闷哼一声全都射在了田柾国手里。

那手指甚至还要开合起来，拉出一条细细的银丝，在月光下闪着光。金泰亨哪有脸看，别过头不想看自己被他玩弄到兴奋的证据。

田柾国看他不理人，也就自顾自继续了。沾着粘液的手指探到后穴口，粘液正好可以临时代替润滑剂，虽然还是有些阻塞，但也不至于太困难。看那蓝色的眸子里一点点染上情欲的性感，田柾国很满意。

“看来是我赢了呢，作为胜者的补偿，你现在可以喝血了。”田柾国偏了偏头，露出自己的一节脖颈。既然怎样都要被干，那还不如先喝了再说，万一他反悔可就难办了。

没什么犹豫地凑上去，尖利的獠牙刺破脖颈处的皮肤，炽热的甜美瞬间充盈口腔。他的血似乎和别人不同，他要更甜更香一些，像是掺了砂糖一般。

实际上田柾国的血在组成上和普通人并没有什么差别，只是金泰亨的主观感受让他产生这样的感觉。但也没有达到那种让他忘我的地步，金泰亨识相地停下来，舔一舔伤口余留的血迹，处理好了伤口。

“很喜欢我的血吗，我看你好像每次都喝得很高兴。”在不知不觉的时候，田柾国已经扩张好了后穴，看人喝完了就抬起他的臀部，将肉棒对准后穴，让他一点点往下坐。

陌生的满涨感再次袭来，金泰亨咬着衬衫，以此转移注意力。疼还是疼，毕竟润滑剂不是那么好代替的。被紧致地包裹，使田柾国发出满足的喟叹。

他的手捏着身上人的腰，迫使他坐到最深处，这是他没有达到过的深度，面对面的骑乘体位方便他将人的一举一动看得更清楚。金泰亨的眉拧着，薄唇紧紧夹住衬衫，看得出他在忍耐着自己的不适。

“惩罚来了哦，你自己动吧。”田柾国轻轻拍着他饱满的臀，似乎对这里的手感情有独钟。“呜…什么惩罚…？”金泰亨的脑子一团乱，哪里记得田柾国说的什么惩罚。

田柾国啧的一声，在白嫩的臀肉上又留下一个淡红的掌印，后穴被吓一跳似的收紧，夹得他舒爽。“你自己好好想想，自己是因为什么遭到了惩罚呢？”不等他慢吞吞，田柾国自己忍不住先动起腰来，一下一下都往后穴的深处捣。

被这么一扰乱，金泰亨本来就记不清，现在更是连分心都难。“那我就来…呼…稍微提示一下你吧…”田柾国托住他的臀，用手臂的力量控制进出。“你今天…在我不在家的时候，呼…做了什么？”

“我…”脑海里终于浮现了一个较为清晰的身影，似乎也回想起了不久之前的事情。“我…啊嗯…！我和丽塔小姐…嗯嗯…在书房…呜！”话都说不清楚，这是田柾国故意的，他越说，他的动作就越激烈。

“哈…你和丽塔小姐做什么了…嗯？”田柾国很喜欢这种拷问方式，下身的动作一刻不停，反而变本加厉就是非要扰乱他的说话节奏。“我…慢一点呜…慢一点嘛…”金泰亨最后还是咬不住衬衫了，眼角被情欲熏得发红，连嘴唇都被咬得红润。

这幅样子撒着娇，不得不说杀伤力确实很大。可是田柾国这时候确实有心情好好逗他玩，“泰亨呀…不可以撒娇耍赖，要回答我的问题。”明明都叫人回答问题，可就是馋着那红润的嘴唇，最后还是忍不住咬了上去。

为了能正常呼吸，金泰亨微微张开了嘴，却被人缠住舌尖接吻，吻得黏黏腻腻，让人神志不清。敏感点又被他逮住猛撞，又一股又一股酥麻的电流随着尾椎向上，刺激着他全身。

从这个过长的吻里挣脱出来，金泰亨的声音都染上了绵软的哭腔，“啊…柾国…柾国…慢一点呜…要射了…！”正要迎来第二次高潮的肉棒却突然被人捏住，喷薄欲出的精液就这样被人硬生生堵在里面。

“呜…！！”他难耐地往后仰，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地就掉下来了，“放手…！你放手…！”软着声音的嗔怪有种说不出的可爱，田柾国还是执着于审问：“你说说你和丽塔小姐做什么了，说了我就放手。”

欲望得不到宣泄的金泰亨低低地抽泣起来，想撕了这个人的心都有了。“我…我和她在书房看书…了…”“然后呢，看了多久，最后在做什么？”

金泰亨不明白他到底为什么那么执着于这件事情，“看了…呜…看了一天…我和她聊天…了…！求求你放手吧…”田柾国的耐心很足，尽管他的下身被那磨人的甬道吸得舒爽难耐。“聊了什么，笑得挺开心嘛。”“聊了…你…和甜点之类的…”

一听到和自己有关，田柾国的兴趣更浓了，“聊我？她说了什么？”“她说…你是个很好的人…只要听话…就不会对我怎么样…”田柾国挑眉，算她还会说话，于是也就放手了。

精液终于从小孔涌出来，但后劲不足只能喷了一点点，金泰亨像是失禁了一般流着精液，哭得可怜兮兮的。

被人缠着要了几次，最后累倒在人怀里。田柾国稍微整理了一下衣服，拿外套盖在他身上便抱着他走出来了。

丽塔正站在门外，这是田柾国没有想到的。“你来做什么？”丽塔有些抱歉地笑笑，“我看金先生好久没有出来，以为他迷路了，来找他。”看见田柾国的脸色沉下来，丽塔识相地住嘴了。

“以后不要总是主动找他，别和他太亲密了。”田柾国叹了口气，抱着人就走，“不然我会不高兴。”

丽塔看着两人的背影，微笑依旧是那般标准端庄。

“是，少爷。”

13  
日子就这样过去了差不多一个月，终于获得进入花园的许可的金泰亨今天格外的高兴，虽然付出了一些代价就对了。

但是心情好总是心情好的，被早起的田柾国索了一个早安吻也没有像之前那样闹脾气，甚至像做了什么美梦一样傻乎乎地笑着。田柾国是第一次看见他这样笑，心中的萌点被小小地戳了一下。

总觉得自己这样盯着人家的笑脸有些不太对劲，终于有点自己是变态的觉悟的田柾国不好意思地摸摸鼻子，但是有什么办法，他就是很可爱啊。忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊，和想象中的一样，都是软乎乎的。

吃早餐的时候都带着笑，丽塔看着看着觉得不太放心，边试探性问了问：“少爷，今天有什么开心的事情吗？”田柾国被提醒了才尽力压制住自己的嘴角，可是表情看上去还是很奇怪。“没什么，昨晚睡得好，心情自然好。”

丽塔看他的样子，其实随意一猜可能就知道了个大概，可能是那位金先生做了什么让他高兴的事情吧。不过细节她也没必要过问，这时只需要做好她自己的事情就够了。

换了衣服，金泰亨自然拉上丽塔陪他去了花园，丽塔看他高兴的样子，恍惚间觉得自己像带孩子出门玩一样。“先生，还是建议您不要在阳光下暴露太久哦，阳光会灼伤你的。”丽塔的体质就很普通，虽然也没有别人说的那么见光死，但也不能这样直接暴露在阳光下。

她换了衣服，将能遮盖的皮肤都遮盖起来，撑上了一把黑色的伞，看起来倒也有一些大小姐的风范。“没事的，我不怕阳光。”已经快要藏进花间小径的金泰亨在远处叫着。

这里的花木都被养护得很好，园林的设计也别具风格。“先生，不要跑那么快嘛，待会儿迷路了就不好了。”丽塔四处张望着，第一次觉得这过高的树木这么碍眼。“丽塔小姐，我在花圃这里啦！”金泰亨的声音从另一个地方传来，幸亏她对这里的了解还算过关，不一会儿就找到了人。

金泰亨四处搜寻着，好不容易在这里遇到个人，“那个…你好！”那似乎是个园丁，“请问这里有玫瑰花吗？”那人愣了一下，估计是没见过金泰亨，正以为他是随意闯进来的要把他劝走，就看到丽塔走过来。

“丽塔小姐，这位是…？”他有些不确定地询问道，“这位是少爷新接回家的，今天第一次来花园呢。叫他金先生就可以。”他这才反应过来自己还没有回答人家的问题，人家会不会生气呢？

按照以往的经验，田柾国接回家的人都不是他惹得起的人物，脾气也奇奇怪怪的。而且听宅子里的佣人们说，那些人一个个的都蛮横得不行，以为自己很厉害就对他们随意使唤。

今天这个虽然是个男人，但是看样子也是那种娇贵的主儿，总之是不好惹的。

“对不起金先生，我刚刚没有确认您的身份所以…请多包涵。”园丁抱歉地笑笑，却没有等来想象中的嘲讽。金泰亨没想过要生气还是怎么样，毕竟人家又不认识自己。“不用这么客气，毕竟以后如果有机会的话，我们可能会经常见面呢，应该是我请你多多关照才对。”

漂亮的人总有想让人靠近的亲和力，特别是笑得温和的美人。

在园丁的指引下，金泰亨急匆匆地就跑过去了。丽塔还在后面慢吞吞跟着他，倒是和园丁聊了起来。“丽塔小姐，之前也没见你亲自带人来花园呀，是他要求你陪他来的吗？”

丽塔看见一脸兴奋的金泰亨看着玫瑰花，有些无奈地笑笑，“也不全是，是少爷吩咐我陪同的。不然，小猫是会逃走的。”园丁听得一头雾水，但也没继续追问。

这里的玫瑰朵朵娇艳欲滴，或是深红或是正红，都是金泰亨喜欢的颜色。空气中丝丝缕缕的花香似在邀请他品尝一般，让他忍不住颔首嗅闻。“先生，请问我可以摘吗？”金泰亨转头望了望两人，脸上的期待表现得清清楚楚。

照理说是不能摘的，既然是田柾国的人，别说摘花了，就是把花挖回家里种也不是不可以。“可是您摘的话，或许会扎伤手的。”那意思就是可以摘吗？金泰亨点了点头，“没事的，扎伤也没关系。”

借了园丁的剪刀，四处精挑细选了几朵。也没敢摘得太多，只剪了两三朵。丽塔看他皮肤都被晒红了，连忙把他招来伞下，“诶…刚刚都叫您不要在阳光下暴晒太久嘛，您看看，皮肤晒红了吧？”

金泰亨没在意，只是看着花发呆。“您怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”金泰亨依旧看着花，“你说，柾国会喜欢玫瑰花吗？”丽塔的笑容瞬间掺了一些别的意思，“您是说…想要送玫瑰花给少爷吗？”

金泰亨慌了神，随后强装镇定。“没有…！谁要送给他！我只是怕摘了花回去他会生气…”

丽塔无奈地叹了叹气，这人的心思还真是好猜…

离开时，金泰亨走在前面，丽塔却在围墙边停了下来。锐利的眼神扫过围墙边，“刚才就是您一直在看着我们吧？”围墙上突然闪出了一个身影，有些痞气地蹲在上面。身子单薄，皮肤几乎白得发光。

“啊…还是被你发现了…狡猾的家伙。”嗓音似染了烟酒气息一般沙哑低沉，倒三角眼里隐藏着浓郁的杀气。丽塔笑了笑，“工作辛苦了，我还以为有什么怪人在看着我们呢，准确的说，是看着那位金先生。”

男人似乎有些不耐烦，“你不会是想和我说这些吧？”丽塔的笑容不变，“不，还请您原谅我的唐突，血猎先生。”

闻言，闵玧其挑了挑眉，手里的匕首被他抛来抛去，冷不丁地落在了丽塔脚边。丽塔脸上的笑容不变，却多了几分寒意。“血猎先生，我认为威胁女仆的人身安全不在您的职责之内。”

闵玧其的嘴角勉强扯出一个笑容，“什么啊，居然不怕。那还真是冒犯了，女仆小姐，再不跟上的话，你的小猫就要走丢了哦。”

丽塔没再搭话，转身追着金泰亨离开了。

血猎的直觉总是很准，尤其是闵玧其这种经验丰富的老手。明明还想吓一吓她，看看会不会露出原型呢。但是比她更值得让他在意的，就是那个几乎不怕阳光的小鬼，那个漂亮的笨蛋小鬼。

他轻巧一跃便落地，从地面拔出了那柄匕首，心想着下一次…要是有机会的话，就吓一吓那个小鬼吧。

丽塔赶上来的时候，迎接他的是金泰亨大大的笑脸，“丽塔小姐，刚刚你在后面干什么呀？”丽塔被这比阳光还耀眼的笑容闪到了，“没什么，和同事聊聊天。”她揉了揉太阳穴，睁眼便是送到她面前的一支玫瑰。

金泰亨看她呆愣愣的样子不禁笑起来，“我这段时间还是第一次看见丽塔小姐露出这种表情呢，今天你能陪我来也辛苦了，这是送给你的。”丽塔接过来，着实被他的单纯可爱到了，“谢谢先生，但陪着主人是女仆的职责之一，不需要感谢的。”

金泰亨撇撇嘴，“我才不是你的主人呢。”

回到了宅子，丽塔正发愁要怎样处置这支花，想着要把它插进花瓶的她突然被金泰亨叫住。他把花拿了回来，仔细剪裁几下去了枝条，再把它别在了丽塔的胸前。做完这一切他才觉得似乎有什么不妥，连忙向人道歉：“啊…！丽塔小姐很抱歉！我都没有经过你的同意就…”

丽塔有种想伸手摸一摸他的头的冲动，这人怎么能这么可爱呢，怪不得田柾国被他迷成这样。“没关系，先生真的很贴心。”丽塔低头看看自己胸前的玫瑰花，莫名的开心。

田柾国一回家就习惯了要去找那只满宅子乱跑的小猫，但是今天小猫意外的很乖，似乎在背后藏了什么东西迎上来。

田柾国正要顺势搂住他，却被他避开了。要继续去捉他的时候，一支玫瑰挡在两人之间。田柾国有一瞬间的愣神，然后看着金泰亨微微发红的脸颊，“喏，花园里摘的，给你的。”

有一瞬间的失语，他很惊喜地接过了花，“摘我的花送给我？”这时候还要调戏他，金泰亨扁扁嘴，作势要把花抢回来，“那么嫌弃，那我不给你了。”

田柾国故意把花举高高，好让他贴着自己，“不给你！”金泰亨看不下去，壮着胆子捏了他的脸，“幼稚鬼田柾国——！”声音似乎有些太大，甚至让大厅里的人都听到了。

他尴尬地咳一声，看田柾国的表情逐渐精彩，扯了扯他的袖子，“先…吃饭吧…”田柾国一手拿着玫瑰，一手揽住他的细腰，笑得得意极了。

吃饭的时候，田柾国还是那副憋笑的表情，惹得金泰亨吃不下东西，“你到底笑什么嘛！别笑了好不好…”田柾国单手撑着下巴，兴致满满地欣赏他害羞的可爱模样。

“你知道送一个人玫瑰花是什么意思吗？”金泰亨就知道他又要调戏他玩了，低着头戳着牛排闷闷道：“不知道…剩下的就送给你了。”

剩下的？田柾国瞬间就有点不太开心，“你的意思是…你还送给别人了？”金泰亨意识到自己说漏了嘴，连忙找借口掩盖过去。“那不然呢，都是摘给我的，最丑那一朵送给讨厌的人。”

田柾国看了看现在还躺在自己手边的花，“那泰亨还真是会选花，最丑的这朵也那么漂亮吗？”他看得出来他在撒谎，但如果从他嘴里听出来真相的话，估计他会很伤心的。

不难猜出来，一定是和丽塔有关。

让金泰亨先回房间洗好澡等他，他走之前还送了田柾国一拳，又骂他是流氓。这也不怪金泰亨这样，是他意味深长地说今晚有惊喜，叫金泰亨洗香香在床上等他。

单独把丽塔叫来了，那朵鲜艳的红色格外扎眼，田柾国的低气压一下子就来了，压得丽塔冒冷汗。“你的花…？”田柾国直接问她了，丽塔也不避讳，“是金先生送给我的。”

金先生…？现在连这样的称呼都让田柾国觉得暧昧，恨不得现在立刻让她远离金泰亨，最好别再见面了。说实话，田柾国也被自己的想法吓到了，自己也不至于为了一个被作为礼物送给自己的人这么上心，甚至到了嫉妒的地步。

丽塔看着他的脸色觉得不太对劲，继续补充道：“这是作为辛苦费送给我的，少爷大可放心。”她的表情和语气都平静得让人找不出破绽，不过田柾国此行也就只是为了询问金泰亨有没有把花给别人，目的达到了也就没必要再纠结下去，毕竟…他最在意的那个人还在洗着澡等他呢。

回到卧室，金泰亨还没洗完澡，田柾国没什么顾虑，很自然地就开门进去了。金泰亨被吓了一大跳，花洒都掉地上了，才遮着自己的身体责怪他：“怎么都不敲门？”

田柾国大大方方脱了衣服，过去就扯开了金泰亨的手，嘴角浮起的是戏谑的微笑，“怕什么，我又不是第一次看了，等下你也还要给我看呢。”他总是喜欢贴着金泰亨的耳根说话，“等下还有事要和你说说呢，小骗子。”

心里打着鼓，金泰亨有不太好的预感。果然，洗完澡就被人丢到床上，这人习惯性地欺身压上来，上手就去捏他的脸。

“真是不会撒谎，花也送给别人了吧，还是丽塔小姐。”田柾国心里冒着无名火，冲动的占有欲逼得他恨不得把人锁在房间里谁也不能见。“我很不高兴，所以今晚我必须拿走属于我的东西。”

看他的表情，金泰亨越来越慌，咽了咽口水，哑声问他：“拿走…什么？”

田柾国揉上了他的肉棒，太突然的进展让金泰亨倒吸一口凉气，另一只手没什么征兆地滑向小穴，一点点探进去。他舔了舔自己的嘴角，整个人看起来性感得一塌糊涂。

“还能有什么，当然是你的处女。”

14  
？！

几乎是用了最大的力气把他推开，田柾国就这么愣神地倒在床上。都忘了他的手指还在里面，把自己也疼得皱眉，金泰亨把自己缩成一小团，“不可以…！你还是用后面吧…”

田柾国被他这一推弄得着火，本来刚刚就有一点不爽，现在他居然还那么大反应。最后还是凭借力量优势把人绑在床头，他真的急起来，什么事情都会做。

“我不要…！”金泰亨看他的样子，一副要把他生吞活剥的样子，真的开始害怕了。他被绑在那里动不了，田柾国自然也就放心地去翻找东西。金泰亨又看见了那个噩梦箱子，挣扎得更厉害了。

但是他最后只是拿了几瓶不明液体，还顺带了一支注射器。金泰亨认得其中一瓶，这不是拍卖行送给田柾国的圣水吗？

他打开了注射器包装，抽取了一些圣水，似乎又混了什么液体进去。“我知道你用这个会很难受，所以我都没有给你用过。但是你今天真的不乖。”

金泰亨立马不动了，泪水在眼眶里打转，带着几分求饶的可怜，“我不要…对不起…不要给我用…对不起柾国…”直到冰冷的针筒接触到了他的颈侧，他全身发着抖，回想起在拍卖行的经历，恐惧再一次降临在他身上。

田柾国看他的样子是真的害怕，也有那么一瞬间心软了不想继续欺负他，但是一直放纵下去的话，很容易把他惯坏的吧？

于是针头狠了心刺进那薄薄的皮肤，冰冷的液体被一点点推进血管，金泰亨的瞳孔急剧收缩，额角的青筋暴起，嘴巴张大了却发不出声音。他觉得自己全身都像是被冻住了一样，又冷又疼。肌肉抽搐了几下便动不了了，但是田柾国把握住了用量，也不至于达到那种让他昏迷过去的地步，最多让他全身动不了。

他的眼神空洞又绝望，愤怒又恐惧，像是利箭捅在田柾国的心头上。他突然有些后悔了，后悔要这样伤害这样一个可爱活泼的人。

但是既然都做到这一步，也没有挽回的余地了。他还是能说话的，只不过声音也是有气无力，“田柾国…我讨厌你…”开口第一句就是这样的话，成功地让他心里那一点点的愧疚消散了。

“但是我不讨厌你啊…谁叫我不讨厌你呢…”他的嘴角扬起近乎残忍的笑，又拿了一瓶液体，掰开金泰亨的腿，先是细细欣赏了一番。打开盖子摇了摇，田柾国把它喷在金泰亨的下体，随后开始了他的前戏。

尽管全身动不了，他还是有感觉的，金泰亨只觉得下体开始发热，热得像火一样烧，直叫他渴望别人的爱抚。他似乎明白了那是什么东西，暗骂田柾国真是个狠心的混蛋，用圣水让他动弹不得，又用春药让他欲火焚身，真是个不安好心的色胚。

在这里安然无恙地过了一段时间，差一点就被他温柔体贴的表面给骗了，今晚不就着急地露出原型了吗。

他又暗骂自己是个蠢货，在这里整天想着怎么去花园，还不如想想该怎么逃出去，怎么还真的把自己的未来希望全都寄托在丽塔身上。报应来得还真是快。

田柾国的一点动作都可以惹得他浑身战栗，他俯下身来舔舐啃咬着格外敏感的乳头，手上的动作也不停，在下身的小穴开拓玩弄着，故意要捣出很响亮的水声，就是要让金泰亨难堪。

“呜…嗯嗯…啊…”开口就是这种令人害羞的声音，金泰亨被快感扰得不能思考，甚至有了想要被人狠狠爱抚的可怕想法。“这样就很舒服吗，不愧是泰亨呢…”田柾国凑上来和他接吻，将那甜腻的呻吟尽数吞入腹中。

小穴已经被他玩弄得湿软发热，田柾国觉得前戏已经足够了，看着金泰亨面色潮红的样子，他更是觉得受到了极大的诱惑。肉棒对准了穴口，终于要进入那个渴望已久的地方，却还是要被主人开口阻拦。

“不要…求你了…不要进去…”金泰亨软着声音的求饶杀伤力太大，但起的却是反作用。田柾国握住他的胯骨，好不容易挤进去一个头，就已经被夹得受不了了。金泰亨更难受，被快感和痛苦夹击的感觉真的一点都不好。

下身如同被人狠狠地撕裂一般，那小穴根本就不是可以吞的下那种尺寸的东西的地方，现在几乎被撑到极限，已经有血丝沿着穴口渗出。

他此刻像是在遭遇什么酷刑一般，那巨物还在试图深入，似乎并不就想这样善罢甘休了。疼得额头都出了冷汗，金泰亨的声音都哑了，久久的才憋出一句：“柾国…快停下…我好疼…好疼…”

“哈…真是紧得不得了…放松一点…泰亨想夹断我吗…”田柾国的声音也染上了情欲的味道，有些沙哑，像是不堪的诱惑，引诱他一步步坠入欲望的深渊。有了解到一般第一次都会很疼，田柾国此刻又替他自慰，又轻揉着阴蒂，试图分散他的疼痛，好让他放松一些尽快适应。

闻言，金泰亨也尝试着开始放松，可是已经到了极限，他要完全吞下这巨物还是不可能。田柾国刚刚进去了一半就顶到了，疼得金泰亨直掉眼泪。再继续往前顶了顶，发现似乎确实是到顶了，才俯下身在他耳边调侃，“泰亨的下面…怎么会那么浅啊，连一半都还没进去呢…”

话语间，田柾国开始挺动着腰抽插，被如此极致地夹紧逼得他眉头紧锁，从未享受过的快感直冲头脑，促使他继续着想要更多。但金泰亨的叫声哪有一点享受的样子，全是痛苦的发泄。

“啊不…不可以再深了…不要…我疼…！”察觉到体内横冲直撞的巨物一直在试图前进，金泰亨疯狂摇着头，“里面…啊哈…！里面已经…呜已经合上了…会裂开的…呜呜呜…！”

“呼…合上了…？”田柾国偏不听他的，就是要一直往里撞，本来就夹得很紧的肉壁随着他的动作吸得更厉害，吸得他头皮发麻。“我…呜…受不了了…不要再…疼…！”金泰亨几乎哭着喊出来的，可是身体一点力气也没有，只能被人像洋娃娃一样摆弄。

但是身体总是诚实的，虽然会很痛，但在春药的作用下，快感来得要快的多，不一会儿就让疼痛消退，余留的全是让人受不了的快感。呻吟由发泄变为难耐，声音又软了下来，眼睛不知道该看哪里，只好盯着两人交合的地方看。

察觉到他叫声的变化，田柾国终于松了一口气，以为他要一直疼下去。“呼…泰亨…现在舒服了吗…下面水好多呢…”金泰亨不知道该怎么回答，只好倔着脾气摇摇头。

小穴分泌的液体是异常的多，至少比田柾国见过的都要多。没一会儿，肉棒都染上了水光，先前的血丝早被淫液冲到了床单上，留下一片痕迹。因为水多，声音也是尤其的大，听得金泰亨耳朵发热，恨不得捂上耳朵什么也别听见。

小穴受到的刺激太强烈，没一会儿就被肏到高潮。肉壁一缩一缩地紧紧吸附住肉棒，金泰亨几乎全身都在抖，可又被圣水抑制住冲动，所以整个人都难受极了。

金泰亨哭得可怜兮兮的，眼神不住刮着这作恶的坏家伙。田柾国忍住了要射的冲动，暂时退出来缓一缓。把人直接翻过来，抬起他的屁股又进入了。

小穴被干得直冒水，甚至都顺着大腿根往下流个不停，金泰亨有些神志不清地哭着，被快感折磨得软了身子。感觉到小穴深处的肉壁似乎有松动的迹象，田柾国稍微用了点力气撞进去，却没想真的撞开了。

肉棒又往里深了一截，金泰亨近乎绝望，自己花了那么多年愈合的地方，居然轻易被他这样撞开。声音染上了浓重的哭腔，听着让人忍不住想要怜爱，可是欲望和嫉妒当头的田柾国怎会轻易放过他，一下一下狠狠地讨伐他，似要将深处也刻上他的印记一般。

快要到达临界点了，田柾国喘着粗气伏在他耳边，“泰亨…呼…我可以射进去吗？”金泰亨就算是神志不清了也尽力地摇着头，用沙哑的娇软语调拒绝他：“不行啊…不可以…呜呜…不可以射在里面…！会死的…”

“切…真是扫兴…”田柾国直起身子，揉着他的臀部做最后的冲刺，在高潮前一刻将肉棒拔出来，手继续替自己撸动着，白浊尽数撒在这人的臀部和腰部。

没了支撑的身子自然软软的倒下来，体力消耗过度的他现在连哭泣都很难，心里还在庆幸田柾国没有一时冲动犯下大错。只是做了一次都快要了金泰亨的命，谁能想到这人居然还不尽兴地继续索要，直到把人真的做昏了才想起来要停下。

床上一片狼藉，凌乱的被褥，被各种液体弄脏的床单，以及躺在上面失去意识的金泰亨。胸部，腰腹，臀部和腿根几乎都沾到了男人的精液，还混杂着不明的液体，简直淫乱不堪。

欲望终于得到发泄的田柾国心里冷静了许多，满足感也代替了嫉妒和愤怒，他想过这人的味道一定很不错，但他还是小看了金泰亨。抱着他仔细清洗，再细心地换上绒质睡衣，最后抱着他去了另一个房间，把他搂在怀里睡去。

清晨，有细碎的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙溜进房间，正好落在两人身上。生物钟让田柾国准时醒来，今天正好是他的休息日，怀里又拥着还在熟睡的情人，一切都是那么静谧又美好。

真好，醒来就可以嗅到他身上的奶香，田柾国的鼻尖蹭在他的发丝间，细细地嗅闻着。怀里的人像没有骨头一样，抱着像毛绒玩具一般柔软乖顺。金泰亨的睡相很好，一整夜几乎没有动过，也许是昨晚太累了才睡得这么熟。

一想到昨晚，田柾国难免扬起嘴角，却又觉得有些抱歉，自己…该不会让他生气吧？

事实是，田柾国怕什么就来什么。金泰亨虽然醒了也不愿意起床，甚至还要从他怀里逃走，挣脱不开甚至开始拳打脚踢。好不容易镇住了怀里胡闹的起床气小孩，田柾国揉了揉他的头发，轻声和他道早安，却被人冷落了。

“泰亨，告诉你一个好消息，今天我休息，可以在家里陪着你了。”田柾国去蹭他的后颈，却被他躲开。金泰亨将自己埋在被子里，不愿意面对他。“才不是好消息呢，这简直是我听到过的最令人沮丧的事情了…”他的声音还哑着，虽然尽力表现出生气冷漠的样子，但在田柾国听来却像是撒娇般的责怪。

嘴角的笑意压不住，田柾国的心此刻软得一塌糊涂，也不顾人家正和他耍脾气，抱着人家就是一顿亲。金泰亨被吻得脸发红，又羞又恼的他将发泄的拳脚再一次击打在田柾国身上，气到头上时，甚至有眼泪在眼眶打转。

“走开…！你不要碰我…”就算是想要呵斥他，声音也是染了哭腔的颤抖，完全没有威慑力。田柾国只当他是在耍起床气，把人强行拽进怀里安抚道：“乖一点，待会儿给你买草莓吃。”

可是金泰亨真的很生气呀，就算让他睡在一车草莓里也还是生气，看这人实在蛮不讲理，便不理会他了。他把脸藏进被子里偷偷地哭，这时罪魁祸首才开始反省自己是不是做得太过分了。

“泰亨~”田柾国几乎用了最腻人的语调，“不要生气嘛…不哭了好不好？都是我的错…我的错，不哭了哦。”这种哄小孩的语调更是让金泰亨火大，自己气得头上快要冒烟，又不想听他说话，便冲下床，将自己锁在洗手间里哭。

田柾国拍着门，心里有些着急，听着他的哭声可怜兮兮的，自己也不好受，只能干着急拍着门安慰他。

这吸血鬼真难哄，比女人还难哄…田柾国在门外郁闷地叹息道。

C15

最后他还是开了门，没想到田柾国就在门口，吓得他立刻要关门，却把田柾国也带进来了。

他被人压在墙上，几乎都能感受到对方的鼻息。田柾国就这样盯着他，正想发作的脾气被强行压下来了，现在再生气估计也没什么好结果，他深知这一点。

“还在生气吗？”田柾国看他眼睛都哭肿了，说不心疼那是假的。金泰亨吸了吸鼻子，他扯住人的衣领，想把他推开，但无奈昨晚被他弄得全身发疼，现在一点力气也使不上。

看他闹脾气的样子，田柾国歪了歪头，故意露出自己的脖子。果不其然，这人像是发泄一般咬上他的脖子，狠狠地吸了几口，真的把田柾国弄疼了，可他还是忍住给人喝完。

金泰亨喝是喝完了，可就是伏在他的肩上不愿意起来，田柾国揉了揉他的头发，语气又变得温柔起来，“还生气吗？”

扯住衣领的手逐渐脱力，慢慢地垂下来了，金泰亨的眼泪还没有停，蓝色的眸子里似乎混入了血色，带着抑制住的戾气，“为什么…”

“什么为什么…？”

“为什么我不明白你是什么样的人…”

田柾国稍微愣了一下，随后很快被微笑替代，“我们泰亨不生气了。”怀里的人完全软下来了，靠在他身上没了挣扎，“真的只是对我的身体感兴趣的话，为什么要对我这么好？”金泰亨的声音冷冰冰，此刻的恐惧与怨恨完全击碎了前些日子好不容易累积下来的安逸感，他现在终于又想起来，自己不应该这样生活在这里的。

“真的想听吗？”田柾国的双臂环住他的腰，往自己身上靠，“我说…”他的眼神有些飘忽不定，像是在纠结什么一样。他很少会这样犹豫，唯独这一刻。

“…我喜欢你的话，你会信我吗？”他直勾勾地盯着那蓝色的眸子，想从里面找出一些不一样的情绪来。惊讶，不信任，他找到了，当然还有一丝的呆滞。

金泰亨稍微把他推开一点，“这不是对待喜欢的人会做的事情…”“不，我会。”田柾国把他拉回来了，“我喜欢的，从来没有机会逃开。你做好心理准备吧，我会对你很温柔的…对不起。”

他眼神中过分浓重的侵略性让金泰亨愣住了，背后冒了一层冷汗，那是即将被野兽拆吞入腹的恐慌。

也许，真的该好好想想怎么逃走了。

两人直到早餐结束也没有再说过话，其中微妙的气氛更是让人尴尬不已。吃完早餐的金泰亨想先一步离开，却被他捉住，“今天陪着我吧，哪里也别去了。”

大家都识相地退下去了，只留他们两个人，这下是想推辞也没办法了。“好。”金泰亨没有回握住他的手，就算是答应了，神情里也还是透露着不愿意。

“你想去哪里，书房，还是花园？”田柾国牵住他，看他低着头一言不发的样子，内心的焦躁又开始蠢蠢欲动。“不知道…先生想去哪里？”

又来了。

这是他知道的小习惯，之前金泰亨生气的时候也故意叫他先生，真是像个幼稚小孩一样，真的不知道到底谁的年纪比较小一些。

“不许叫我先生。”他捏了捏金泰亨的鼻梁，看他生气嘟嘴的样子觉得很可爱，“要叫柾国。”金泰亨甩开他的手，“不叫。”这个人今天是要耍脾气耍到底了吗？田柾国有些无奈，可是又不能强硬着来。

田柾国把他转回来，直视着他的眼睛，“那…你想让我做什么，你才不生气？”几乎是不假思索，他脱口而出，“放我走。”

田柾国的表情最终还是冷下来了，“不可能，金泰亨，我不可能放你走。”他想不明白，自己不就昨晚对他粗暴了一些，他怎么会闹这么大的脾气？

焦虑、不安混杂着怒气直冲田柾国的头脑，他一心只想让这人再也别说出这种话来，扯着人就往房间拽，锁上门以后又把他摔在软床上。

金泰亨几乎是一瞬间就弹起来，躲过了田柾国的一扑，正要逃走，却又被人抓回来了。他几乎用尽了自己的力气挣扎，“田柾国，你到底想怎么样？！”不顾全身发疼，他只觉得接下来遭受到的事情会比这疼痛更恐怖。

宽松的睡衣很轻易就被扯开了，露出还遍布着暗红吻痕的肌肤，揪住还红肿着的乳头玩弄着，还未消肿的地方自然比平常更敏感，金泰亨倒吸一口凉气，双手还在不断挣扎着。

“我想怎么样，你体验过那么多次，应该自己清楚。”他咬着牙说道，手上稍微用力，睡裤连同内裤也被扯下来了，丢在地上。“不许再挣扎了，不然我会像昨晚一样。”田柾国警告他，他果然变得乖了一些，似被吓到了一样，不再有大动作。

大腿又被掰开，被人直勾勾地盯着还隐隐发疼的私处，羞耻感再一次充满了金泰亨的大脑。田柾国似乎在强迫自己冷静下来，他叹气，“我知道你不喜欢我动作太粗鲁，我这次会试着温柔一些的。”

这一次，手指真的没有着急地直接插入小穴翻搅着，而是先盯上了肉核。两指夹击着，轻轻地捻动，金泰亨被这动作刺激得浑身颤抖，很快来了感觉。“不要…啊…！不要这样玩弄那里…”果然，他的拒绝很快就来了。

田柾国盯着他的脸，手上的动作没有要停的意思，“先适应一下，毕竟你也不知道要去做什么，那就和我做一天吧。”仿佛听到了什么世界毁灭的消息一般，金泰亨瞪大了眼睛，开始摇起头来，“不…我们…我们还是去花园吧…不要做…”

可是现在建议已经晚了，田柾国的舌尖顶了顶腮，眼神里的侵略性越来越浓，恨不得现在就把人吃干抹净。“你想去花园里做吗，不怕被人看见吗？”看小穴分泌出透明的淫液，手指也就趁机滑进小穴里。

“不是…我没有…呜…”金泰亨摇着头，身体却在诚实地细细感受着小穴被异物入侵的酥麻。乳头也被他含住，舌苔碾过脆弱的肌肤，带起的酥麻感异常的鲜明。

乳头被嘴唇吸住，似乎要从里面吸出什么东西才罢休一般，金泰亨不知为何鬼使神差地说了一句：“别吸了，我又没有奶水…”成功地让这人的愣了一下。

他抬起头，眼神中是浓浓的戏谑和笑意，“泰亨居然没有奶水吗？”金泰亨此刻才意识到自己说了什么胡话，羞得不行，“我就是没有啊…！”田柾国把身子往前探，吻上了这人的嘴，“总会有的，泰亨不是女孩子吗？”

“呜…我不是…女孩子…嗯”含糊的反驳被吻堵在嘴唇，全剩下黏糊的水声。被人吻得晕乎乎，都不知道身体里的手指什么时候退出去了，炽热的硬物已经抵在穴口，随时都可以侵入。

还是那么紧，田柾国一手扶着自己的硬物，一手压住金泰亨不让他乱动，一点点进入。小穴再次被硬物开拓的感觉还是那么陌生，带着些许疼痛，硬物再次进入到了昨晚的深度，田柾国却总感觉自己没有插到底。

“呼…泰亨再放松一点，我还没完全进去呢…”田柾国的吻沿着嘴角向脸颊，柔声安抚道。“不行…不能再深了…”金泰亨依旧摇着头，可是田柾国就是不信邪，他非要今天把金泰亨打通了不可，哪管他有没有愈合。

“要是我能插到底，你要陪我做一整天。”田柾国挑一挑眉，再也忍受不住着紧致温暖的包裹，挺动着腰身开始抽插起来。“等…啊哈…！”他每一下都往最深处撞，丝毫不给金泰亨一个适应的时间。

他整个人都在发抖，明明是早上，却就要被迫陪田柾国做，真是个精虫上脑的家伙…！每一次深入带来的快感都让他抑制不住甜美的呻吟，刚刚经历第一次没多久的小穴更是受不了这激烈的进攻，被刺激得不断收紧，狠狠地绞住那体内横行霸道的硬物。

穴道本来就紧得不行，此刻更是被刻意收紧，夹得田柾国有些受不了。他的声音回荡在耳边，身体带来的直接感受又过于鲜明诱人，田柾国只觉得自己受到了蛊惑，只想把他做到晕过去。

根本…一点也不温柔…！

手腕被他捉住按在床上，腰肢软得没力气，他性感的低喘就在耳边，似乎就是故意要给自己听见的。金泰亨头昏脑涨，身体承受着巨大的快感，耳边又回响着各种色情淫靡的声音，简直要疯掉了一般。

“呼…泰亨啊…我好像忘记戴套了呢…这样没事吧？”田柾国咬着他的耳垂，喘息把他的耳尖喷得发热。他觉得没什么，还特意出言调戏一下这人，可是金泰亨听了以后总是提心吊胆的，担心他会控制不住射在里面。

已经尽量控制住自己的声音了，可说出的话还是那个样子。“不…嗯嗯啊…呜…不可以呜…射在里面…！不可以…”含糊不清的断句倒是换了另一个意思，田柾国发笑，虽然知道他的本意，可就是要曲解。

“射在里面吗…真是贪心呢…我知道了…”他在做的时候总喜欢压低了声音说话，因此也总有一种游刃有余的感觉，惹得金泰亨越发害羞起来。“啊呜…！不是…我不是…！那个意思啊…哈…”再开口还是那种羞人的声音，他感觉田柾国就是故意要逼他说话，就是故意逼他发出这种令他难堪的声音。

田柾国此刻完全沉浸在身体的欢愉和调戏情人的快乐中，心情也好了许多，自然也遵循了金泰亨的话，没有射在里面。抽出肉棒，白浊尽数喷洒在他的小腹，徒留还没完全合上的小穴一抽一抽地流着水。

但只是这样可没什么意思，田柾国还要坏心眼地将手指再次插入小穴，快速抽动着手指。还在高潮中的小穴受了这样强烈的刺激，金泰亨只觉得有什么要从里面涌出来了，一边收紧小腹想要抑制住这冲动，一边挠着田柾国的手臂。

可最后还是没能阻止自己喷出那一道水柱，金泰亨叫的几乎失声，近乎残忍的快感压在他身上，令他呼吸困难。腰腹挺成一个弧度，双腿夹紧了那作恶的手，可还是没能阻止住手指在里面捣弄。潮吹了好一会儿，田柾国才恋恋不舍地停了动作，在一旁满意地欣赏着他高潮后失神的淫荡模样。

连眼神都带着湿漉漉的可怜，金泰亨全身脱力，几乎动不了，只能乖乖躺着任人摆布。把他转个半身，田柾国侧躺在他身后，抬起一边大腿，将肉棒对准了小穴，再次进入。

高潮后的休息时间过短，小穴哪里承受得住这突然的袭击，但只能可怜地流着透明的粘液方便肉棒进出。在那肉棒每次抽出的时候都狠狠收紧，像是留恋一般的挽留。

田柾国虽放慢了速度，可是力度一点没减轻，反而带着享受和玩弄，整根抽出又顶入，刺激得人脑袋晕乎乎的。金泰亨的嘴唇张着，嘴角还残留着未能及时咽下的唾液的痕迹。整个人被田柾国抱在怀里侵犯，他真的一点反抗的余地都没有。

侧入的姿势让肉棒改变了入侵的角度，顶到敏感处的感觉也更加鲜明，带来的快感随之强烈起来。还没抽插几个来回，他又尖叫着高潮了，可是田柾国的动作还不停止，忍受着这令人头皮发麻的紧张夹击，他每一下都重重地撞在肉壁的最深处，不把那里撞开就不罢休。

金泰亨的手紧紧扣着田柾国环着他的小臂，无处发泄的快感都变成了划在小臂上的指痕，最后甚至一口咬了上去。手臂的肌肤被獠牙刺穿，本能地就要去啜饮血管中渴望的鲜甜，可是身后的人根本不给他这个机会，过分激烈的动作导致他呛了一口。

血液进入气管的感觉很难受，金泰亨猛地咳了一声，撒了床单一滩的鲜红，嘴角还残留的血迹没来得及舔干净，身后的人像是不知道一样，还在继续努力地侵入。金泰亨咳得厉害，几乎喘不过气来。

田柾国终于舍得停下来一会儿，起身又换成了面对面的姿势。他欣赏着身下人精彩的表情，额头蒙了一层薄汗，面颊粉红，泪痕闪亮，薄唇红润，嘴角残留着血迹，还在轻轻咳着，露出一点点可爱的獠牙。看似凶悍眼神中带着责怪，却被覆盖的一层水雾变得楚楚可怜。

C16

金泰亨正想开口叫他慢一些，没想到这人脸上的笑意更甚，捉住他的一只手，轻吻落在手腕，没再给他机会休息，又挺动着腰动作起来。

小穴被过分的扩张摩擦弄得红肿起来，传递的快感也更加鲜明。田柾国终于记起来他那可怜的肉棒，此刻正滴着精液挺立着。腾出一只手来抚慰他的性器，虎口挤压着顶端，似乎要榨出他的精液来。

前后都受到玩弄，金泰亨哭叫着恳求他住手，可越是这样，田柾国的满足感越是充盈，他喜欢这种支配他掌控他玩弄他的感觉。脆弱敏感的地方被这样玩弄，金泰亨很快又一次迎来了高潮。

金泰亨扯住床单，腰腹挺起一个弧度，下身又一次紧紧吸着那闯入的硬物。高潮时满足的呻吟听起来甜腻娇软，配上朦胧的泪眼，对田柾国的杀伤力极大。

田柾国将自己深埋在他体内，感受小穴给他的按摩。忍住射精的冲动，他俯下身子，在他的脖颈处又印上了他的吻痕，像是标记所有物一般不厌其烦。忽然瞟到自己还流着血的小臂，田柾国把伤口摆在金泰亨嘴边，“舔干净。”

脑袋晕乎乎的，金泰亨几乎没有思考就照做了。像小猫舔食一般颤巍巍地伸出粉嫩的舌尖，一点点将血迹替他舔干净，再舔着伤口让它快速愈合。他的眼神也是迷迷糊糊的，湿漉漉地盯着田柾国看，盯得他血气下涌。

要是他有猫耳朵的话，此刻应该是垂下来的吧。

田柾国心里似乎又有了什么歪点子，觉得他舔得差不多了，收回了小臂，握住他的腰腹又开启了新一轮进攻。金泰亨咬着嘴唇呜咽，心想这人还真是没完没了，这要到什么时候才是个头啊…！

不知道做了多久，金泰亨几乎要晕过去了他才停下来，透过深色窗帘的一缕阳光刺眼，此刻应该是中午了。

被人抱着洗了澡，金泰亨软在他的怀里，此刻才像一只顺完毛的乖巧小猫，田柾国就是喜欢这样乖顺的他。太累了，金泰亨闭上眼打算小睡一会儿，双手攀上田柾国的脖子，不至于滑下来。

他是被下身的突然刺激吓醒的，等反应过来的时候，他抱着的人已经开始运动了。此刻他正跨坐在他的大腿上，正好让肉棒把小穴塞得满满当当。金泰亨一咬牙又想骂人，可开口全变成了含糊不清的呻吟。

“呜…啊嗯…！你干嘛又来…不是都做了好几次吗…？！”金泰亨咬住他的肩膀，可是獠牙没有刺下去。田柾国托住他的臀部上下运动着，“因为…呼…泰亨难得那么主动抱我嘛…所以都是你的错…”真是强词夺理的混蛋…！金泰亨心里愤愤道。

浴缸里的热水被荡到了地上，眼前都是迷蒙的水雾，就在耳边的娇喘听得田柾国更是心动。不厌其烦地在他的肩膀、后颈落下温柔的吻，但下身的动作却凶猛得不像样，似乎就是要把人贯穿一般。

撞击了许久的肉壁终于要有了松动的迹象，田柾国更加兴奋起来，撞击的力度也更大，带来的快感强烈到几乎让金泰亨失声，昂起头来想要逃开。

来回顶弄了好几下，肉棒终于撞开了那松动的一点裂缝，全部进入了小穴，顶到了最深处。金泰亨尖叫着就高潮了，手指在他肩上抓出一道道痕迹，疼是很疼，可相对于肉棒获得的快感来说，这一点疼根本算不上什么。

“啊不…！不要再…顶到了呜…！”近乎崩溃的哭声，他实在是受不了这灭顶的快感，但全身无力的他只能被人为所欲为，顶撞玩弄着。被更紧致的肉壁吮吸包围，田柾国满足地喟叹一声，看他的反应更是劣性大起。

一边向最深处撞击，一边出言调戏他，“唔…顶到泰亨哪里了呢…呼…该不会是…嗯…子宫腔口吧？”金泰亨的脚趾蜷缩着，视线都开始模糊起来，晕过去之前还听到更让他头疼的一句话。

“我顶开了，那泰亨要按照约定陪我做一整天哦。”

再醒来应该是下午了，他正躺在田柾国怀里，身上什么也没穿，全身都酸疼，他几乎不愿意醒来。可是眼尖的田柾国一直在欣赏着他的睡颜，怎么可能会没发现他醒过来了。

捏一捏他脸颊的软肉，搭在他腰上的手不安分地揉着，田柾国难得笑得这么甜，把人都看愣了。“哥哥醒了啊…”这人居然叫他哥哥，肯定是不怀好意，金泰亨恨不得现在立刻再次昏迷，他再也不想看见这个人了。

“哥哥别装睡了嘛，饿了就和我说，不饿我们就继续…”手指又绕到他的发尾，爱抚着柔软的发丝，又捏一捏他的后颈。“我累了，我想休息…”金泰亨翻了个身，不想面对他，却被人翻回来。

“那哥哥就再睡一会儿，我要看着哥哥。”金泰亨有些不习惯，“为什么要叫我哥哥…你想干什么…？”田柾国的手指轻刮着他的鼻梁，再捏上柔软的耳垂，“我喜欢，因为我在和你撒娇。”

嚯，你还会撒娇…？

金泰亨两眼一闭，干脆不再理他。体力本来就不够他好，更何况是自己被压着干，早就没力气了。困意袭来，他就这样在田柾国的怀里进入了梦乡。

好奇怪…

不知道睡了多久，总感觉身体好热，有奇怪的感觉不断从下身顺着尾椎冲上大脑，惹得他浑身酥麻战栗。迷迷糊糊的，梦里似乎有个人影，但是看不清是谁。

他压在自己身上做什么…？他在做什么…？自己又在做什么…？

想要睁开眼脱离这奇怪的梦，却因为倦意迟迟不愿醒来。他似乎是处在半梦半醒的状态，听到的声音不知道是不是自己发出来的，总是感觉很奇怪。

好讨厌这种感觉…

田柾国正看着他的情人，一直在皱眉，嘴唇微张着发出不清不楚的哼哼声，手指挠着床单，可就是没有醒来。他到底会不会醒呢…为了验证这一点，田柾国的动作更加卖力，每一下几乎都撞在腔口上。

小穴还是不习惯被这么大的东西插入，一直收缩排斥着，但又诚实地分泌着淫液，不一会儿就把臀部下的一小块床单沾湿了。两条腿随着他的动作在半空摇动着，连床都开始发出咯吱声，这人怎么就是不醒来呢？

要是他醒来的时候发现自己正在被肏的话，他的表情一定很精彩吧。田柾国美滋滋地想着，只觉得自己是被这人迷晕了吧，怎么这一整天都充满了那方面的欲望，难道他还被悄悄下了药不成？

正入没有醒，那就试试后入。田柾国把他翻了个身，只听见人不满地嘟囔一声，他的嘴角都要咧上天了，“不着急嘛，这就给你。”再一次直接深入到底，一边揉捏着臀部，一边狠狠地肏进去，肏到小穴发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，肏到淫液顺着腿根在大腿上留下一道痕迹。

上半身几乎都趴在床上，腰腹软软地塌下去，他没有意识支撑自己，只有臀部被田柾国抬高。稍微扒开臀瓣，欣赏着正在被自己侵入的小穴，那附近的软肉都被肏弄得发红，穴口已经张到极限了，要吞下他的全部还是有些辛苦。

田柾国沉浸在这种做坏事的快乐中，甚至想趁他不注意全都射到里面去，让他怀孕才最好，这样他就没什么理由再吵着离开自己了。但他还是没有这么做，万一他太生气了就不好了。

精液再一次喷射在白嫩的臀部，田柾国用手撸动着，把最后的余精也涂抹到上面。金泰亨拧着眉，嘴里发出软软的呻吟，一直抠着床单的手指终于放松下来。做完这一切，没了支撑的身体自然软软地倒下来，像是什么也没经历过一样继续熟睡着。

睡得真熟啊…田柾国摇了摇头，真的太累了吧，绝对不是自己不够努力。本来想抱着他去清洗的，可是坏心思一动，自己又躺了回去，搂着人继续甜甜地睡了。

睁眼，房间里已经全黑了，金泰亨只觉得全身发疼，下身有种黏糊糊的不适感。手指有些犹豫地探下去，摸到臀部那一滩湿哒哒的东西，把他吓醒了。

他赶紧抽出手，难道自己还被做到大出血了吗？可是闻起来没有血的味道，金泰亨迷惑了，这是什么东西呀…？突然回忆起之前那个不太好的梦，难道是那时候做了什么丢人的事情吗？？

田柾国其实早就醒了，还要装模作样等他醒了好一会儿才睁开眼睛。其实一直在偷偷注意他的举动，看他惊慌失措却不敢吵醒他的样子觉得有趣。

他把怀里的人搂得更紧一些，刚刚睡醒的嗓音带着独特的沙哑性感，“哥哥…醒啦？”绒绒的发丝蹭在他颈间，似乎在撒娇。“既然醒了，我得向哥哥讨个公道才行…”

金泰亨有些心虚，自己怕不是真的做了什么蠢事吧…？“什么…？”一开口把自己都吓到了，声音哑得不行，不过叫了那么久，不哑也有些奇怪了。

“哥哥啊…该不会什么都不记得了吧？”他故意将自己的唇蹭在他耳边，像是爱侣之间的私语那般暧昧。“刚刚哥哥难道梦游了吗，缠着我做了好久呢…”

这句话如同晴天霹雳一般，把金泰亨惊呆了，“这…这怎么可能？！你是不是记错了…？”田柾国心里偷笑，觉得这人的反应是真的可爱。“不会的…哥哥的那里那么紧，做过怎么会忘记呢？”金泰亨只想把他的嘴封起来，羞得整个人都发红了。

“胡说…我怎么可能会…”“哥哥难道打算就这样占我便宜吗…平时叫哥哥做的时候哪有这么主动，哥哥刚才还骑在我身上自己动呢…哥哥可不能这样欺负我…！”察觉到怀里的人害羞得不行，田柾国别提笑得有多开心，“哥哥怎么这样啊，原来是个不负责任的负心汉！”

完了…金泰亨觉得自己的人生都灰暗了，可是下身的那些痕迹都是证据，自己那时候到底做了什么…？想破头也想不出来，自己难道真的有像田柾国说的那样吗？

他去挠人家的下巴，“哥哥还不肯承认吗？”看他连肩头都羞成粉色，被可爱得不行。“不可能…我没做过这种事情…！”他摇着头，就是不愿意承认。

田柾国引着他的手捏了一把他的臀部，让他的手指沾上自己的精液，还特意开了床头灯给他看。“哥哥看这是什么，是精液吧。”田柾国看他惊讶得不行的神情，“如果说是我自己做的话，肯定会射在里面吧？可是哥哥一直都叫我射在外面啊，还有什么不承认的，嗯？”

金泰亨愣得说不出话来，这下子他要怎么面对人家啊…！

心想不能把人欺负得太狠了，田柾国也没再继续调戏他，“好了哥哥，我们先去洗澡吧，这件事情就不要再想了，身上黏糊糊的很难受吧？”金泰亨抬眼看他，他才发现这人的眼里已经蓄满了泪水，眼神都是湿漉漉的可怜，反倒让田柾国有了负罪感。

他没有闹也没有抗拒，田柾国帮他洗澡的时候也都是乖乖待着，甚至连去饭厅的路上都黏着他。田柾国觉得新奇又舒适，难道他是当真了，觉得自己罪孽深重吗？

吃饭都还没有力气，似乎还想着刚才的事情。田柾国喂他一口就吃一口，倒是把人逗笑了。“哥哥怎么还耍赖呢，连饭都不愿意自己吃啦？”金泰亨扁着嘴，心情不太好，“我没有…我不想吃…”

田柾国一听，立刻就把饭菜都喂上了，“哥哥怎么可以不吃饭呢，吃完才有力气运动嘛。”金泰亨瞪他，但还是吃掉了他喂到嘴边的饭菜，“我不要做了，今天做那么久，你不累吗…”

“不累。”田柾国摇摇头，“因为是和哥哥做，所以我不累。”把话说得像是和哥哥去玩一样轻巧，金泰亨羞得脸红，饭也不吃了。“你真是讨厌诶！别和我说话…！”

“好，那我不说了。”这时候的田柾国意外的很乖很听话，大概是因为今天他确实从自己身上尝到了不少甜头。

C17

田柾国牵着人的手在花园里散步，虽然什么都没说，但是他的心情就是特别好。本来说要回房间去继续的，可是金泰亨死活不同意，就说来花园散散步消食，不然吃完饭立刻剧烈运动会肚子疼…什么的。

能想出这种破理由，金泰亨现在还在害羞。从刚刚出门开始，田柾国脸上就一直浮着神秘微笑，害得他心里慌慌的。

掌心紧张得浸出冷汗，连步伐都有些僵硬。要说起来，这是他被接回家这么久以来，第一次和他这么和平地独处，没有奇怪的目的，只是饭后的随意散心。

感觉到这人的手不安分地动着，田柾国轻笑一声，“怎么了，很紧张吗？”金泰亨摇摇头，眼睛却不敢看他，“没什么，你想多了。”话说得煞有介事，可是躲闪的眼神却出卖了他。

“和我做的时候你都没有这么紧张呢，这是怎么了？”田柾国停下步子，“觉得…像情侣一样是吧？”正好到了花园的喷泉边。“能不能不要总是聊这种事情啊…你真的好烦诶…！”金泰亨皱着眉责怪道，却被人抚平了。“皱眉就不漂亮了，泰亨不要生气嘛。”

一时的沉默，只有水柱落在水池里的哗哗声。金泰亨几乎要把自己的脚盯穿了，因为他知道田柾国正盯着他看。田柾国托着他的下巴让他抬头，金泰亨一愣，看见了他满眼的自己，以及他快要溢出来的温柔。

“泰亨真的很不解风情呢，这时候对视不是最适合调情的吗？”田柾国的眼睛里似乎有小星星在闪光，带着温柔宠溺的笑意淹没了眼前的人。牵着他的那只手牵引他来到自己的胸口，田柾国稍微歪了歪头看他，“泰亨能感受得到吗，我的心脏跳的有点快呢。”

手心传来的鼓动带着他独有的温度，一下一下地敲击在他手上，如此强有力地。金泰亨没说话，只是觉得这气氛太让人难为情，要是自己的心脏也能跳动的话，估计会比他的还要快。

月色都变得朦胧起来，夜间的水雾给空气蒙上了一层薄纱一般，给眼前的人镀上了温柔的光晕。距离是暧昧限度，几乎要贴在一起了，可两人似乎都心有灵犀地保持这微妙的距离，好让某种感情在此发酵。

金泰亨的半张脸匿在阴影中，如雕刻般的面容美得不像话，蓝色的眼眸透着光，田柾国也在这其中看到了自己的影子。

真好，两人的眼中都只有彼此罢了。

拇指抚上那薄唇，田柾国微微眯起眼睛，将自己的吻印了上去。气氛太好，金泰亨也闭上眼来，细细感受他独有的柔软。没有继续深入，吻只是点到为止，却更让人脸红心跳。

结束，金泰亨只觉得自己的耳朵像是要烧着了一般发热，又不敢看他了，眼神悄悄地挪到一边去，生怕他发现自己的难堪。“看着我啊，泰亨。”他的声音像是施了什么蛊惑人心的魔法一般，让人难以抗拒他的请求，金泰亨又把眼神移到他脸上，对上他的视线。

又沉默了一会儿，金泰亨这时才反应过来，自己差不多半个人都贴到他身上了，也不能全怪他，只是被搂上去的，仅此而已…

“泰亨没有什么想说的吗？”田柾国的眼神依旧带着那溺死人的笑意，似在刻意引诱他。金泰亨傻乎乎地摇了摇头，成功地把人逗笑了。“你还记得我今天说了什么吗？”

一提起今天，一些不好的回忆涌上心头，脑子晕乎乎的，哪里记得他说了什么不得了的话。看他又摇了摇头，眼神里都带着懵懂，田柾国只觉得这人可爱过头，还顺便想在他额上弹一指。

“我说，我喜欢你，记起来了吗？”

他的呼吸一滞，似乎不太相信，他一直都觉得田柾国说这话是在逗他玩，哪有认真的意思，也就没放在心上。似乎是猜到了他的顾虑一般，田柾国追问道：“不相信我吗，我可没有逗你玩。”

“我是认真的，金泰亨。”

金泰亨心中五味杂陈，不知道该不该开心，只是傻乎乎地问他：“为什么啊…？”田柾国一下没忍住，噗嗤一声笑出来，惹得人不满地嘟起嘴，甚至在他的小臂上打了一下，“你好奇怪啊，笑什么嘛！”

下一刻，双脚突然离地，金泰亨吓得倒吸一口气，反应过来的时候已经躺在人怀里了。“你这没眼力见的家伙，我得好好教训你才是…！”说罢，田柾国抱着人就往回走，金泰亨攀着他的肩，似乎看见了他发红的耳根。

难得看见他害羞的样子，金泰亨玩心大起，指尖逗弄着他的耳垂，“你耳朵怎么这么红呀，外面很冷吗？”臀部被人重重地捏了一把，他立刻噤声了。“看来你还不知道后果啊，金泰亨。”他的笑里带了几分危险，舌尖顶了顶腮，加快了步伐。

“你别这样啊…我累了…！”被丢到床上的时候金泰亨才后悔万分，推搡着人却没有任何作用。“那泰亨就没有必要浪费力气挣扎，乖乖躺着就好。”

今天不知道是第几次被按住脱掉衣服了，金泰亨甚至开始麻木起来，再挣扎也没有用，那还不如乖一点别惹他生气。看人难得不闹，田柾国觉得新奇，还要打趣他：“泰亨难道被我的告白感动了吗？”

闻言，金泰亨红着脸把头偏向另一边，“谁会被你感动…！”乳头被手指捻住轻揉着，酥麻的感觉再次冲上头脑。金泰亨喘着气，手指虚虚地勾住田柾国的衣袖，眼里全是不情愿。

“怎么还没有消肿呢，吸血鬼的恢复能力不都是很强的吗，难道说是泰亨为了可以勾引我…”嘴突然被捂上，金泰亨拧着眉瞪他，“你闭嘴…！要做就别废话，你明天不是还要去上班吗？”田柾国挑眉，算是应允。

话是不说了，可是嘴却闲不住，金泰亨的手还按在上面，他便伸出舌尖细细舔舐着他的掌心。很奇怪，他刚刚应该没有吃什么点心吧，手心怎么会有甜味？田柾国觉得自己确实是被他迷晕了，怎么尝哪里都是甜的？

这一次的前戏要温柔耐心得多，耐心到田柾国揉着他的小腹，给他做按摩。小腹的肌肤也是一样的软嫩，肚脐甚至透着淡淡的粉色，简直就像小孩子的皮肤一样细腻。明明没什么赘肉，可就是很软，肉肉虽然软，但是腰却很细，这样矛盾的身材此刻就在自己手下了，滑腻的触感怎么摸都不腻。

本来就很累，再加上他的按摩确实舒服，金泰亨几乎要睡过去了。田柾国轻抚着他的脸颊，将微长的黑发别在他耳后，柔声道：“累的话就睡吧，我不介意在你睡着的时候和你做，这还…挺有意思的。”

“唔…嗯…！”可现实是他没完全睡着，就被田柾国肏醒了，喉咙还哑着，声音却完全控制不住。小穴的皮肤似乎被磨薄了一般，感觉愈发的强烈，淫液也不停地往外冒，又被田柾国抓住调侃一番。

他的手抹了一把两人交合的地方，两指捻着肉粒轻揉，激得金泰亨挺起腰躲避。本来打算躺着撑过去的人又开始想要挣扎了，连叫声都拔高了几个度。眼泪汪汪地看着他，带着哭腔的求饶很衬田柾国的心意，反正只是为了欺负他，想多听听他的声音，田柾国才没有听他的停下来。

一边被大力地深入，一边被捻着敏感点玩弄，金泰亨一向受不了这样强烈的快感，手指挠着他的小臂，但却无力得一点痕迹也留不下来。肉体碰撞的声音太大，他甚至都开始担心会不会被外面的人听到。妄想只会让他越来越害羞，似乎真的已经被人听见了一般，他开始压抑自己的声音。

田柾国似乎猜到了他的想法，也就顺着他的妄想调戏他，“泰亨…呼…叫的真大声呢…嗯…被外面的人听到了怎么办呀…？嗯哼…尤其是…丽塔小姐…”他不说还好，一说就更让人紧张，脑中突然浮现了丽塔温柔得体的微笑，负罪感占据了他的心。

双手捂住自己的嘴努力地克制住声音了，唇也有好好地紧闭着守住声音，可还是不能控制地发出可怜的呜咽声。越是这样，田柾国越是发狠地欺负他，整根拔出又重重地撞进去，撞击的力度震得床都发出响声，就是要把他的声音逼出来。

这个人真的是坏心眼得很…！金泰亨心里暗骂着他，脑子也是一团乱七八糟的。本能和理智进行着拉锯战，理智本就占了下风，被本能牵引着行动。

双腿都打着颤，腰也是酸软得不行，田柾国就这样卡在他两腿间奋力发掘着，几乎要把他对折起来一样。生理眼泪已经浸湿了一小撮发丝，在眼周留下斑驳的痕迹。

田柾国瞥见那粉嫩的乳头，两手放开了他的腿，竟是揉起了他的胸部。金泰亨不解地看着他，他的胸部虽然是软的，但是因为人太瘦了所以也没什么肉，他这么揉是为了什么啊…？

“身为一个女孩子…呼…胸不能这么平吧…不然以后怎么会有奶水呢？揉一揉会变大的…”金泰亨最讨厌别人说他是女孩子，但是现在不能发出太大声音，因此只能用眼神剐着他。

可是湿漉漉的眼神哪有什么威慑力，看起来只是装凶的撒娇罢了。田柾国最喜欢他这个傲娇的小脾气，不管怎么样都不会乖乖听话，表面上听了话，眼神和表情却全都是不愿意的样子。田柾国看得出来，可就是不会说出来，等到实战的时候再好好惩罚他，欣赏他不甘心的眼神也算是一种乐趣。

他的持久度一向大不如田柾国，被狠狠地冲撞进最深处几十下就射了，白浊喷洒在小腹上，还被田柾国恶意地抹开。金泰亨正要开口责怪人，却又被一个深深的挺入撞得守不住声音。

“嘘——”他一边挺动着腰，一边假意提醒他注意音量，金泰亨现在只想捶死这个变态一样的家伙，好让他别再这么不知羞耻。肉体撞击的声音明明就过大了，再加上他的叫声又有什么事呢。况且房间的隔音都很好，绝不会有一点声音泄露出去，可他就是觉得害羞难堪，恰好被田柾国捉住这一点调戏，他又羞又恼，却没有一点办法。

被人翻了个身继续肏弄，金泰亨甚至来不及擦拭自己顾不上咽下而流出来的津液，咬着床单，闭着眼睛，只祈祷今夜快一些过去吧。

可是呢，事与愿违，时间还早，夜还很长。

这一觉睡得很沉，没有什么梦，连田柾国的闹钟他也没有听见，自然也不会知道自己在睡梦中被索取了一个早安吻。

帮他把被子盖好，欣赏着情人软糯可爱的睡颜，田柾国的心情尤其好，笑得比草莓糖还要甜。看还不过瘾，还要上手捏一把，听到他不满的哼哼声才恋恋不舍地放手。

为他轻轻关上了门，出了门的田柾国几乎是瞬间就收住了笑容，将这份喜悦藏在心里，不想被人发现。

丽塔为他端上了早餐，随后恭敬地站在一边侍候。筷子捅破了溏心蛋的那一层薄膜，溢出了鲜嫩的蛋黄，他搅着鸡蛋，若有所思。

“丽塔，今天记得好好照顾泰亨，他的身体可能会不太舒服。”没看她一眼，田柾国吩咐道，丽塔低着头应允下来，也陷入了自己的思绪中。

再回神时，田柾国已经叫了她第三遍，她看见他不满地皱着眉，似乎是无声地斥责她的不专注，“对不起少爷，刚才是我走神了。请问有什么吩咐吗？”

田柾国看她的眼神不太友善，“没什么，就是要照顾好他，别给他随便乱跑了。”咽下了一口还暖和的烤土司，他把视线收了回来。

“还有，你是女仆，他是主人，不要越界。”

“是的，少爷。”她的眸子闪过了一点光。

C18

全身都像是被拆过一样，酸疼得不行，等丽塔来叫他起床的时候，这人居然赖着不起了。他的起床气丽塔是明白的，所以隔了二十分钟再来了一次。

“先生，该起床了噢，早餐都要凉掉了。”丽塔轻拍着床上的被团，看它蠕动了一下，从里面钻出一个小脑袋来。金泰亨的眼睛还没完全睁开，似乎是哭得太久，都肿起来了。

一看来人是丽塔，撒娇耍赖都没事，金泰亨又开始嘟起嘴撒娇了，“姐姐…我想再睡一会儿嘛…！”丽塔拿他最没办法了，这个撒娇精真是厉害的很，知道自己居然吃这一套。

她叹了口气，干脆把早餐端了进来，“先生不许再耍赖了，该起床吃早餐了，不然会肚子疼的。”餐盘摆在床头柜，得先让他去洗漱才行。光是去洗漱，金泰亨都疼得不行，一边揉着腰一边嘟囔着丽塔小姐好狠心。

又把自己缩回被子里，丽塔在床上架了一个小桌子，把松饼和牛奶都摆在上面了。“今天做了先生最喜欢的果酱松饼，趁热吃吧。”

金泰亨吃东西的时候很安静，总是把嘴吃得鼓鼓的，柔软的脸颊谁看了都想捏一把。丽塔看着他，又出神了。

今早田柾国的警告不是突然的，是因为他真的发现了不好的苗头。

要不是某天他中途突然回家拿点东西，也就不会看见丽塔用拇指去擦金泰亨嘴角的奶油。那时候的金泰亨笑得有多甜，他现在也没有忘记。丽塔不好先处理，自己只能把浑身的妒意都发泄到金泰亨身上，弄得他第二天差点下不了床。

可是他真的很可爱啊，谁能抵得住他的撒娇呢，丽塔搬了小椅子坐在床边监督他吃早餐，越看越觉得人可爱。

也不能怪丽塔这样觉得，是金泰亨真的很会讨女孩子的欢心。来这里快两个月了，他基本上和宅子里的佣人都打好了关系，尤其是那些小女仆，一个个都喜欢围着他转，这是田柾国不知道的。

他之前学过一些烹饪技巧，又和这里的厨师学了一些菜式，无聊的时候就会做一些小点心，满屋子分发，到最后总是忘记留给田柾国。一旦田柾国问起来，就说是他叫丽塔做的，但是他嘴太馋就吃完了没留给他。

除了田柾国，宅子里和金泰亨最熟的应该就是丽塔了，两个人独处的时候会聊到一些吸血鬼的事情。关于她自己，她没说太多，只是说自己是和平一派，不参与争端，只想平平静静生活，才来到这里当女仆的。

这些都不重要，自从知道了她比自己大一岁，金泰亨更是喜欢缠着她撒娇，一口一个姐姐地叫，把宅子里的其他女仆羡慕得不行。早上赖床要撒娇，想吃甜点要撒娇，餐点里有不喜欢的食物要撒娇，甚至想让她帮着自己对田柾国圆谎也要撒娇，这谁受得了啊。

金泰亨从没把她当成一个女仆，更像是照顾自己的姐姐，因此也就对她亲近很多。可是丽塔呢，她对他是什么感情呢…

喜欢…？

这两个字突然冒出来，把丽塔自己都吓了一跳，看着人乖乖地把她做的早餐都吃光了，正歪着头看她。“姐姐在想什么呢？”他舔了舔嘴角的草莓果酱，头发还乱糟糟的，真像个小孩子一样。

真是可爱啊…

丽塔看着他，也不由自主地微笑起来，这应该不是喜欢，只是对年下的保护欲罢了。但是控制不住的话，应该会往很麻烦的方向发展。

控制不住保持物品整洁的强迫症，帮他把床重新铺好了之后，她甚至拿来了梳子帮人梳头。他的头发应该好久没剪了，自然垂下的时候会遮住眼睛，但幸好他的头发是卷毛，也不至于全都遮住。

从其他女仆那里借来了梳子就算了，不知道为什么她们还要把装饰着小草莓的蝴蝶结发圈塞在她手上，她们只是满脸期待地说：“先生很喜欢草莓的，他一定很适合。”

梳着梳着，心思就歪过一边去了，等回过神来的时候，一个揪揪已经扎好了。金泰亨觉得额头一片凉，视线也突然变好了，懵懵地摸了摸自己的头发，才发现丽塔帮他扎起来了。

“姐姐真是坏心眼，怎么能帮泰亨扎头发？”金泰亨又在逗她，可也没有生气，就这样留着吧，既然是人家特意扎的。在房间里闲不住的他在屋子里到处转悠，果然被女仆们包围起来。

“先生真可爱！”

“是我给的发圈哦，我就说很合适！”

“先生真的像洋娃娃一样漂亮！”

被夸得有些晕头转向了，金泰亨不好意思地挠挠头，有些害羞。丽塔就在一边看着他们，这一幕异常的和谐，她也忍不住笑了。

有些事情想要和她单独说，两人又躲到了书房里开小会。

“姐姐，说实话…我不想留在这里了，你可以帮我吗…？”金泰亨小心翼翼地问她。“这段时间不是待的好好的吗，我以为你不想走了呢。”丽塔微笑道。

沉默，他玩着手指，过了好一会儿才继续说：“我不应该继续待在这里的，哥哥们应该都急了。”他看向丽塔，眼神里充满了祈求，“我想逃走，姐姐…你可以帮我吗？”

要帮他逃走不是难事，难的是该怎么对付田柾国…以及那个难缠的血猎。那个血猎她是认识的，在血猎里也是十一数二的人物，自己虽然没有在他的刀下吃过亏，可是也听说过不少同伴倒在他手下。这些都是以前的事情了，在她还没来到田家之前。

但是这又怎么样呢，只要金泰亨想，她可以做到，这是合格女仆的首要条件——满足主人的要求。她甚至都快忘了自己的正主到底是谁，也许只是因为同类间的情谊吧。

“你最近不太让他放心，你能感觉到吗，他很喜欢管束你，他缺乏安全感。”金泰亨眨眨眼，觉得似乎确实是这么回事，看他应该了解了，丽塔才继续往下讲。“只要你能让他放心了，他自然就会给你很多自由，你要逃走不很容易吗？”

好像确实是这么回事，“那我该怎么办？”丽塔思索了一会儿，“那就…取得他的信任，让他放心。比如说，制造你心甘情愿留在他身边的假象。”

金泰亨不明白是什么意思，“我觉得少爷应该是很喜欢你的，但是他从你身上得不到回报，所以就很着急。”他还是不理解，“他从我身上讨的还不够…多吗？”似乎意识到自己说了什么胡话，金泰亨的脸颊飘起了粉红。

“我的意思是，感情上的回报。你越排斥他的话，他越想征服你。据我所知，少爷也算是占有欲很强的人，对于自己喜欢的更是如此。”金泰亨似乎了解了一点儿，“意思是…要我假装喜欢他…吗？”“算是这个意思，只要等他放心了，你逃走的机会就多了。至于那个血猎，到时我会协助你的。”

“好。”他若有所思。

“所以…这是泰亨自己扎的吗？”下班立刻赶回家的田柾国摸他的头，真心被可爱到了，怎么真的像个小女孩一样啊，还用蝴蝶结扎头发。金泰亨歪着头躲开了，想起丽塔今天说的话，把不情愿尽力克制住。

看他闹别扭的小表情，田柾国猜到了一些，便把藏在身后的一小盒草莓蛋糕拿出来，“给你买的，要现在尝尝吗？”对于草莓蛋糕，金泰亨一向没什么抵抗力。

“谢谢，等我们吃完饭了我再尝。”他有些惊喜地接过了蛋糕，嘴角的笑意憋不住。看人终于愿意对他笑一笑，田柾国的心情也很好，“不用和我说谢谢，这是给你的奖励，昨天表现得很棒。”

闻言，金泰亨的笑容凝固在脸上，双颊飘起可疑的粉红。佯装生气地撇下他先走了，又被人拉住手拽回来拥在怀里，才一起进了饭厅。

已经习惯了每日狗粮的佣人们无奈地笑笑，一时不知道该羡慕谁比较好，思来想去，还是觉得自己哪个都羡慕不起。田柾国又帅又有钱，金泰亨又漂亮性格又好，那不是很配吗。

虽然现在都还不知道金泰亨是什么来头，能让田柾国宠成这样，不过可能也因为是他，才会让人萌生这样的保护欲。

对别人的想法毫不知情的两人正平静地用餐中，开始闲聊起来。“疼吗，你今天居然还能下床到处转悠，看来是我昨天不够努力了。”田柾国打趣他，被他一记眼神瞪回来，“还敢说呢，我全身都疼还不是因为你。幸亏我的身体恢复的快，不然现在连饭都得躺床上吃。”

听了情人的嗔怪，田柾国脸上的笑意更甚，满眼的喜爱都要溢出来了一样，倒是把金泰亨看得不好意思起来。“不许笑，好好吃饭，要听哥哥的话。”但是自己的威胁没有一点作用，反倒遭人调侃，“如果你说你是姐姐，我或许还会听话一些。”

“呀！不许再说我是女的了！”金泰亨又瞪他，恨不得把人瞪穿给他一点教训。小猫炸毛装凶，不会让人觉得小猫很恐怖，只会让人觉得小猫很可爱罢了。田柾国的嘴角是压不下来，一看见这人就想笑。

“泰亨，你的生日是哪一天呀，你都没和我说过。”又是饭后的闲聊漫步，田柾国特意把他带到玫瑰园里，因为他知道他很喜欢玫瑰。“是12月30日哦，再过一段时间就到了。”

十一月的天气已经很冷了，可是身边这人还是穿得很单薄，因为吸血鬼本来就不是很怕冷，所以穿多少都无所谓。可是田柾国就是要把人搂进自己怀里怕他着凉，尽管他知道自己不可能捂热身边的这个人。不可能捂热身体，连心也不能吗？他有时会这样难过地想。

但是他不会放弃的，至少他的努力现在已经有了一点效果，金泰亨不再像当初一样排斥他了，甚至也还愿意和他聊聊天。

“12月30日吗…？”田柾国捏着下巴思索道，“好，我会给你准备生日礼物的。”金泰亨眼睛一亮，“你要给我准备什么？”田柾国很喜欢揉他的后颈后脑勺，真的像在爱抚小猫一样。

“不告诉你，告诉你就不是惊喜了。”他又把人往怀里靠了靠。

今晚虽然像往常一样喝了足够的血，但田柾国没再缠着他做，倒是让金泰亨觉得不正常了。“今晚先休息吧，昨天你也累了。”金泰亨挑眉，“你也知道我昨天很累，该不会腻了吧？”

“不可能的。”他回答得很干脆，“至少现在不可能，我好心体谅你，你怎么能曲解我的意思呢。”金泰亨只是看着他，似笑非笑的。他还想再说些什么，可是被金泰亨封住了嘴。

“话就少说一些吧，再说下去我怕我和你吵架。”他笑嘻嘻地凑过来，凑过来的还有他身上的香味。刚刚洗完澡的人肌肤透着粉色，带着沐浴露的香味，明明用的都是一样的沐浴露，他不知道为什么这人身上总带着点甜香。

总觉得他今天有些不一样，不知道是不是错觉。还没等田柾国反应过来，那软软的薄唇就印在了自己的唇上，如蜻蜓点水一般触碰了之后就迅速躲开。金泰亨的脸红扑扑的，捂着嘴迅速钻进被子里去，把自己裹起来，发出的声音都闷闷的，“这是给你的奖励，睡觉了，晚安。”

田柾国还愣在原地，他不知道今天是什么好日子。本来想放过他一个晚上的，既然他自己主动凑上来，他就没必要错过。金泰亨窝在被子里，见好久都没动静，以为这人走了，没想到下一秒就被掀开了被子，他还吓了一跳。

田柾国整个人压在他身上，他差点喘不过气来，锤了一下这人的肩膀，“你突然干什么啊…起来，你好重…！”这人自顾自舔吻着他的耳垂，温热的气息喷在他耳根，惹得他耳朵发热。

“我反悔了，我现在想要。”一句话就让金泰亨的表情凝固在脸上，“你怎么能反悔呢，不是都说好了让我休息一晚吗？”田柾国撑起身子，眼神里满是炽热的欲望，“谁叫你先点火的，都怪你自己。”

C19

“我说，你最近为什么总是大晚上的一个人在这里逛？”闵玧其坐在围墙上，小腿在空中晃着，似笑非笑的表情，在夜里看起来尤其渗人。

丽塔抬头看了一眼，随手折下一支玫瑰，“因为先生喜欢玫瑰，我特意替他先看好花。”她嘴角的微笑弧度不变，“倒是先生您，这么晚了还不去休息吗？”

闵玧其没有接她的话，锐利的眼神似乎看穿了什么东西，“你还是不要试图让我的刀沾上血，清洗也是很麻烦的。”手里转动的匕首闪着寒光，“是先生喜欢玫瑰，还是蔷薇喜欢先生？”

丽塔不动声色地僵了一下，可还是没有逃过闵玧其的眼睛。“快回去吧，女孩子不应该深夜留在这种危险的地方。”丽塔的表情逐渐变冷，看向他的眼神带上了几分警戒。

“抱歉，我不知道先生您在说什么。那么我先回去了，失陪了。”丽塔的笑意深了几分，那一支玫瑰被抛向闵玧其，最后被他的匕首刺穿了。闵玧其看向地面，那里已经不见了人影。

日子又这样一天天过去，几乎每一天都这样平淡无奇，金泰亨时不时会把自己做的小点心留下几块，要不就等田柾国下班了再给他，要不就托管家送到田柾国的办公室里去。

对于他态度的突然转变，田柾国高兴之余还是保持着一定的怀疑，但是都过了这么久也没见他露出什么破绽，也没有什么特殊的要求，他也是乐在其中。可能是小猫养熟了，也会主动亲近人了吧。

某一天，田柾国没有早起去上班，而是耐心等到金泰亨起床。他还迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛，软着嗓子催他动作快点，不然上班就迟到了。其实对于总裁而言，迟不迟到倒是无所谓，也没有人会扣他工资，他着实觉得这人可爱过头，该不会以为他是什么普通的小职员吧？

“泰亨，今天是你的生日啊，忘记了吗？”他亲昵地蹭蹭他的头发，还窝在他怀里打哈欠的金泰亨一愣，想起来好像是有这么一回事。他抓了抓自己乱糟糟的卷毛，调整了一个最舒服的姿势继续躺着，“唔…原来你还记得啊…谢谢！”田柾国捏了捏他的鼻子，“笨蛋，不要对我说谢谢。”

怎么可能会不记得呢，他可是数着日子一天天过来的，早几天就拿到了要送给他的礼物，田柾国已经迫不及待地想要看到他拆礼物时的表情了。  
“今天是你的生日，我带你出去玩吧。”田柾国去捏他的脸颊，笑容里全是藏不住的宠溺。

既然是要出门的，形象可不能马虎，田柾国吩咐了几个女仆帮他打扮一下。想不到这几个女仆也算是大胆的人，金泰亨发现了首饰盒里的各种珠宝，居然也被装饰到他身上去了。

毕竟还是个男性的形象，她们也没让他佩戴太多珠宝首饰。他死活不愿意摘下他原本就戴着的那一枚耳饰，于是女仆们在他的另一只耳朵上戴了一颗比较简洁的耳钉，正好衬托了他原来的耳饰。

头发被精心造型过，变得更加的蓬松柔软，原本会遮住眼睛的长度被卷起撇到一边，正好遮住了英气的眉，看起来多了几分的乖巧可人。身上穿着简单的高领毛衣配风衣，全身上下都是黑色。

本来金泰亨是不想全黑的，可无奈也找不到别的衣服好搭配，况且田柾国的衣柜就像个黑洞，大部分都是黑色的衣服。田柾国看着很满意，出门之前还特意吩咐了不用做晚餐等他们回来，他们今晚会在外面过夜。

坐在副驾驶室上的金泰亨有些局促不安，觉得车里面的气氛很尴尬，不知道做些什么来调节一下。田柾国用余光瞟见了他的紧张，不禁失笑，  
“和我一起出门，有必要这么紧张吗，我们又不是第一天独处了。”

“啊…也是呢…”金泰亨挠挠自己的耳朵，就是有种不好的预感。

一天都是很普通的逛商场，这里吃吃那里买买的。金泰亨对于商场里的甜点十分感兴趣，但是想吃又不敢说，幸好田柾国全都看出来了，主动带着他走遍了甜品店。

这人吃着甜点的样子是最幸福的模样，一直带着软乎乎的笑，就连嘴边沾上了奶油也不知道。嘴角突然被对面的人抹了一下，再看他带着笑舔了舔自己的手指，金泰亨害羞到几乎要头上冒汽。田柾国光看着他，自己没吃，只是时不时会捉住他的手喂自己吃一口，再看他害羞窘迫的样子。

他很喜欢揉他的后脑勺，然后再顺势搂着人的腰贴近自己。他和他说话的时候总是喜欢压低音调，弄得金泰亨的耳朵酥酥麻麻的。他自己也注意到了，他们这一路上惹了不少的目光，他也会悄悄凑到田柾国耳边，“柾国啊，我们是不是靠的太近了，他们都在看着我们呢…”这时候田柾国不会放开他，反倒把人搂得更紧，“那就看吧，他们在羡慕我们呢。”

吃过晚饭，两人就在这街上散散步，金泰亨许久没见过这繁华的街道夜景，一直四处张望着。  
“今天玩得还开心吗？”田柾国突然问他，金泰亨不知道看着什么地方思索着，“很开心，谢谢柾国。”

田柾国不禁失笑，“都说了不需要对我说谢谢，真想感谢我的话，待会儿就表现得好一些吧。”  
待会儿？金泰亨没来由地心里紧张，今天上午那不安的预感又来了。

没有回家，而是把他带到了市中心大厦上的一处公寓，没有开灯，只有落地窗透过来的灯光和月光照亮了黑暗的房间。“柾国，为什么不开灯啊？”他心里的不安感越来越强烈，特别是这人现在从背后抱着自己，下巴垫在他肩上，一言不发地。

不知道他按下了什么开关，客厅突然亮了起来，不是顶上的灯，而是各式各样的暖色彩灯。彩灯中穿插着一朵朵鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰，凌乱却美丽地绽开在那一团暖光中。茶几上就摆着一个蛋糕，虽然不大，但是看得出来制作精细。

金泰亨惊喜得倒吸一口气，还是有些难以置信，“这是…给我准备的吗？”田柾国依旧抱着他没有松手，“喜欢吗，我特意准备的。”两人像连体婴一样挪着步子过去，脚下突然踢到了什么，是一个包装精致的礼物盒。

“这个是我给你的礼物，待会儿再打开吧。”田柾国脸上的笑意更深，和他一起坐在了木地板上。上半身全都趴在他背上了，田柾国此刻像是黏人的无尾熊一样，声音难得的软糯。“泰亨来许个愿吧，许愿和柾国永远在一起怎么样？”

金泰亨没有回答他，说实话他到现在脑子里都是一片空白。永远在一起吗…两人都陷入了沉默。

金泰亨现在哪有空管什么许不许愿的，他只是对他的执着有些惊讶，他以为田柾国对他的喜爱也就是三分钟热度的玩笑罢了，没想到现在还会提出这种孩子气的东西来。他不懂他的意思，或许懂了也不敢去确认，他甚至已经想到，自己要是真的一直待在他身边，会怎么样呢…？

田柾国微微叹气，只觉得自己说出这种话来有点蠢，他也不觉得金泰亨会这样想，毕竟他们现在算是什么关系呢…只是没有什么感情基础的性伴侣罢了。

但他不想一直这样下去，哪怕金泰亨多喜欢他一点，多亲近他一点也好。察觉到自己异样的感情可能是在前一段时间，说实话不应该对好友送给自己的玩物动心的，可是谁叫他偏偏就有这种魔力呢，让人忍不住宠爱，忍不住深陷其中，忍不住想要得到他。

“许好愿了吗，泰亨该拆礼物了哦。”田柾国提醒道，见人没什么反应还以为他睡着了呢。金泰亨这才从自己的思绪中脱离出来，正要去切蛋糕，却被人抱着腰拉回来了。他转头疑惑地看着他，却撞上田柾国深邃的目光。暖灯、玫瑰，还有他，全都倒映在他眼里，闪着光的欲望也在深邃的黑中暗暗燃烧着。

金泰亨下意识舔了舔嘴唇，却被人捉住机会吻上来，一声惊呼下，他已经被人压倒在地上。田柾国的吻来得急切又霸道，毫不留情地卷走嘴里的空气，舌尖纠缠着，暧昧的水声传入耳朵，逼得人头皮发麻。

一吻毕，两人都有些小喘了，金泰亨是本来就没有技巧，田柾国是太着急忘了技巧，两人就这样窝在地上互相望着对方。“你…先起来啊…”最后还是金泰亨推了推他的胸口，田柾国才把人拉着一起坐起来。

拿上礼物盒，田柾国又把人拉进房间里。看他坐在地毯上解开盒子上的丝带，里面是一个更小的盒子和一堆毛茸茸的东西，还没等他拿起来看看是什么，田柾国先制止了他的动作，脸上的坏笑越来越明显。

“进浴室去开吧，里面有什么你都穿上，不可以落下一件哦。”金泰亨都懵了，果然自己的预感是没错的，这色胚怎么可能会忘记这种事情呢…  
“限时五分钟，要是出不来或者少穿了，惩罚你。现在就去拆开看看吧。”

忐忑不安，田柾国甚至贴心地帮他关上了门，其实人就在门口等着。里面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，那是金泰亨在拆包装了，把里面的东西拿出来一件件看过去，自己都傻眼了。

里面许久没有动静，田柾国看着手机屏幕，“还有两分钟。”一句话又把金泰亨吓清醒了，得赶紧开始穿上才行啊…但是这么多花里胡哨的东西，他怎么会穿啊…！

心里着急也不是办法，他赶紧脱了自己穿的衣服，盯着盒子里那几条布块，狠了心把内裤也脱下来了。田柾国不是开玩笑的，这点他明白，说有惩罚就是会有，而且不知道又会是什么恶趣味的惩罚。

“还有三十秒…”田柾国在门外倒计时着，哪管里面的人有多着急，他现在就很着急想要看见他的样子了。迅速穿上了盒子里的所有衣物，金泰亨还在纠结某个部件该怎么穿戴，时间已经只剩下十秒。

门被突然推开，田柾国带着一脸坏笑站在门口，“时间到咯，我们泰亨还没…”一看他的样子，他自己也傻眼了。金泰亨正撩起裙摆调整自己的内裤，看人一进来就立刻放手了。他站在那里不知所措，不知道该扯住裙子比较好，还是遮住胸部比较好。

一副欲哭无泪的表情，脸都憋红了，咬着下唇狠狠地瞪了田柾国一眼，“我…我穿好了…”这一瞪，把田柾国瞪得气血下涌，舌尖下意识地顶着腮。不好的预感，金泰亨深知这是他要动真格的前兆，待会儿可有他好受的了。

一把捉住人纤细的手腕就往外走，再把人重重地推到了软床上，金泰亨还没来得及系好的猫耳发带歪到一边。强迫自己冷静下来，美餐可不能急着吃，田柾国站在床边看着他，险些又控制不住自己。

这是他特意提前定制的女仆装，从设计上来说还是和正常的女仆装很像的，可是采用了特殊的布料和设计，胸口那一片用了半透明的软纱，可以看见里面的光景。裙长更是故意减短了许多，只遮到了臀部往下一点的位置，荷叶边的设计让裙摆自带了蓬松感，看起来会更可爱一些。

但是可爱又算什么呢，可爱在性感面前不值一提。最要命的还是他的腿，细长匀称的腿被半透明的黑丝包裹起来，透出大片肌肤的颜色，却又蒙上了一层浅浅的黑。就连袜子也是设计过的，大腿袜和裙子之间留下了一截绝对领域，缝上了一圈蕾丝边的大腿袜被两条丝带绑着延伸进裙摆里。

脖子上的颈带是他的特殊情趣，还有他的定制铭牌，铭牌边还挂着一颗铃铛，用红色的蝴蝶结装饰起来了，就真的很像宠物猫的项圈一样。

就连发带也是定制的，和市场上那些劣质廉价的猫耳发带不同，他头上这一对猫耳是高仿真款，黑色的长绒包裹在外层，粉色的短绒在猫耳内侧，黑色的蕾丝作底，像洋娃娃的头饰一样。配上他那害羞的、不甘的表情，简直是…绝配了。

田柾国咽了咽口水，终于开始动手了。

C20

撑着床把他禁锢在自己的怀里，田柾国一时竟不知道该做些什么，连话也不会说了。香艳的场面他也不是第一次见了，更过分的事情也都做过，怎么偏偏这个时候会觉得有些害羞呢。

既然不知道摸哪里的话，就先从接吻开始吧。田柾国突然搂住他的腰，按住后颈，将吻一点点加深。房间里一样没开灯，窗帘也没拉上，但窗外的月光足够亮，还给房间增添了某种氛围。

手虚握成拳捶在他的胸口，金泰亨快要呼吸不上来了，咬着他的嘴唇，田柾国才恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻。原本清澈澄净的眼中染上了浓浓的情欲，似乎要把眼前的人吞噬了。

他又退开一点距离，由上至下细细欣赏了一番，摸了摸自己的鼻子确认没有流鼻血，田柾国笑得有些傻，由衷地称赞：“泰亨真漂亮。”金泰亨早就羞得不行，穿上这种乱七八糟的衣服还要被人称赞，羞耻心爆棚的他恨不得就把身上的衣服都脱了。

手掌覆盖到胸前的那一块布料上，田柾国饶有兴趣地开始欣赏起他穿着这套衣服的样子。让他全都穿完，他也真的全都穿完了，连同里面的那一件暴露得不行的女式内衣。只留两块三角形的小布片遮住乳头，其他的部分都用丝带连接，是一扯就开的那种类型。

但是田柾国没有急着解开，偏要隔着衣服抚摸挑逗，被玩弄得充血发硬的两点在羞耻感的影响下格外敏感，金泰亨不一会儿便咬着下唇忍住喘息。被田柾国调教了那么久，身体不但没有适应，反而越来越敏感，每一次玩弄都会带来不一样的感觉，他羞愧不已但却无法阻止自己身体的本能。

把他抱到床上摆正了位置，田柾国的手又摸上大腿，向着裙底一点点探进去。急迫的吻又向金泰亨讨来，手掌已经探到了内裤的部分。他身上的内衣是一套的，这是田柾国特意选的丁字裤，毕竟他的性器尺寸也不小，被内裤紧紧勒着的感觉也不好受，而且因为兴奋，性器此刻已经半硬起来了。

丁字裤不能完全包裹住他的性器，很轻易就被手指直接接触，不一会儿就完全硬了。田柾国的动作很轻，像是搔痒一般轻轻滑过，就是不愿意握在手里把玩，金泰亨因急迫的情欲红了眼眶，全身都被逗弄得一抖一抖的，眼看着就要掉下眼泪来了。

“想要我帮帮你吗？”田柾国吻着他的颈侧，一边留下痕迹一边问道。金泰亨虽然害羞，但也不想让自己太难受，于是轻轻点了点头。“就是用这样的态度对待主人吗…看来泰亨还需要调教呢。”

田柾国的恶趣味虽然会迟到，但是不会缺席，他从早已摆在一边的物品中挑出一根丝带来，直接掀起他的裙子，将性器从丁字裤中解放出来，在柱体上紧紧地绑了一个还算漂亮的蝴蝶结。金泰亨被刺激得挺起腰，随后身子不安地扭动着。

“柾国…不、不要绑着好不好…？”他的声音立刻变得娇软，带着几分示弱的求饶正符合田柾国的恶趣味，可是他只想把人欺负得更狠一些。  
“你叫我什么？”他的手终于舍得握住性器，上下慢慢撸动着。

“呼…额…柾国…嗯…”被快感带起来的娇喘格外诱人，他的眼神一直在自己身上，是闪着水光的楚楚可怜。拇指突然重重地碾过头部，吓得他惊呼一声，浑身都在颤抖。“答错了，现在…你应该叫我先生，我现在给你这个机会。”

像是故意报复一般，金泰亨就知道这个人不会忘了这个茬，但是谁愿意自讨没趣呢，他还是乖乖听话叫了先生。他的顺从是田柾国很满意的，但也没有要解开丝带的意思。

把玩了一会儿，直到性器顶端渗出淫液，他又把性器塞回了内裤里。金泰亨不解地看着他，用膝盖顶了顶他表示催促，不想却被人打了臀侧，又把他吓得一抖。

“我们泰亨真是不太乖，要怎么办才好呢？”田柾国盯着他看，手指却已经滑进了丁字裤里，拨开那点可怜的布片，就在穴口缓缓滑动着，随后一点点刺进去。

紧致的小穴再次被开拓，可依旧不改它的狭窄。田柾国一边动着手指一边问他：“为什么做了那么多次，泰亨的小穴还是那么紧呢，每一次都像要把我夹断一样。”“我没有…”终于被不紧不慢的玩弄试探逼出了眼泪，但又不好开口叫人动作快一些。

他的反应田柾国全都看在眼里，他想要什么他都明白，可就是不给他个痛快。既然他不说，自己也不能总是惯着他，总要学会诚实地提出自己的要求才行。

还没玩弄多久，田柾国的手指就被淫液沾湿了，连同穴口也被淫液弄得湿漉漉的，一下一下地吸着他的手指。“光是手指就已经那么兴奋了吗？”他就是喜欢出言调戏他，就是喜欢看他害羞到全身发红的样子。

手指抽出来，在金泰亨疑惑的注视下，田柾国将他翻了个身，手又在极富弹性的臀部拍打了一下，“屁股抬起来。”金泰亨慢吞吞地将臀部抬起，却因为动作太慢又被打了一掌。

金泰亨回头看着他，虽然羞耻但耐不住好奇心，想看看这个人究竟要玩什么花样。他的手里多了一根毛茸茸的东西，一看就不是什么好东西，金泰亨心里生起一阵恶寒，不免将身子挪远了一些。可是这有什么用呢，还不是被田柾国抱着腰拉回来。

是许久不见的润滑液，田柾国倒了一些在手指上，但却抹在了后穴口上。金泰亨心里一惊，正要扭着腰避开，却已经被手指侵入进去了。“这里那么久没被我疼爱过，是不是很难过？”田柾国抽插着手指，笑得恶劣。

轻喘声很快传来，插入的手指逐渐增加，田柾国还喜欢这里按一按那里捻一捻的，更是把人折磨得不行。紧致的甬道许久没有被使用过，轻易就被撩动起了欲望，金泰亨只觉得下身都在痒，本能地想要受到更狠的爱抚。

觉得扩张得差不多了，田柾国这才把手指抽出来，正以为要解脱的金泰亨还没来得及松一口气，后穴突然又被另一根冰冷的东西插入，突然地扩张使他乱了呼吸，他惊恐地看着侵入自己体内的异物，不正是刚刚田柾国拿着的那根毛茸茸吗？

正疑惑这是什么东西，只见人拿起遥控器随意点开了一个档，深埋体内的硬物竟开始振动起来，还露在外面的长长一节毛茸茸也随之在空中摇动着…这不就是猫尾巴吗？？

可是金泰亨哪管什么猫不猫尾巴的，后穴酥麻的快感不断沿着尾椎一路向上，甚至散布到全身。下意识地发出羞人的声音，他又突然止住自己的声音，惹得田柾国不高兴了。

“特意给你准备的尾巴呢，就这么不喜欢吗？”田柾国一脸苦恼的样子，又将遥控调高了两个档次。声音终于被逼出来了更多，可也还是听得出来被主人苦苦压抑着。他索性直接调到了最高的档位，振动的声音几乎能听见了。

“先生…呜不要…不要开得那么…大呜…”带着哭腔的求饶果然传来了，他也有很乖的按照田柾国的要求叫他先生。越乖越要好好欺负，田柾国的手指再次插入了小穴，甚至有些粗暴地搅动玩弄着。

金泰亨叫得更大声了，正要用手捂着，却被下了命令：“不许忍着，叫出来给我听。”小穴很快被粗暴的玩弄带到了高潮，淫水沾了田柾国一手，可他的动作就是不停，继续快速抽插着，金泰亨几乎要咬住床单来发泄这过分的快感，腰不停地扭动着。可是前端的性器被丝带紧紧绑着，无论怎样努力也射不出来，泪珠一颗颗地掉，沾湿了一小片床单。

高潮时还被继续玩弄的下场就是不断地喷出水，失禁一般的羞耻感让金泰亨哭的更凶了，声音也越发娇媚起来。“不…呜…！停下来、求求你…不行了…解开前面吧…”金泰亨的手抓着田柾国的小臂，却使不上什么力气把他推开。

床单都被染湿了一大片，田柾国才停下了动作，抽出手指的一瞬间，他的身体就软倒在了床上。正喘着气的金泰亨突然又被打了屁股，接着就是这人过分的命令：“没叫你躺下来，屁股抬高点。”

他带着责怪的眼神锁定在田柾国脸上，还嘟起嘴作撒娇状，但是他并不领情，挑眉作了警告。无奈，金泰亨只好再次撅起屁股。身后传来撕开包装的声音，他刚要转回头看看情况，却已经被人把住腰一插到底。

他惊叫了一声，手指终究不能和田柾国的尺寸相比，大了几倍的东西一下子侵入最敏感的地方，小穴内壁本能地要收缩排斥。金泰亨大口喘着气，田柾国也被夹得眉头紧锁，平稳了自己的呼吸，捏了他的腰叫他放松一点。

还没给他缓神的机会，深埋体内的巨物已经开始动作了，后穴的猫尾巴自然没有拔出来，两个穴一起被插的感觉简直让他受不了了，还没动多久就哭叫着让他停下来。

被双重的快感刺激着，肉棒又颤抖着要射了，可依然没能射出什么东西来。伸手想自己解开丝带，却被撞得差点没稳住重心倒到一边去。颈带上的铃铛也一直在响，更增添了特殊的情趣。

“先生啊…！啊呜…我想…呜…我想射…！”他已经被欺负得受不了了，腰都软得塌下来，只有臀部还被田柾国支撑着冲撞。他咬着牙奋力抽插，哪里管他的要求，只是一下又一下地撞到最深处，惹得金泰亨叫的更大声了。

肉壁更狠地绞紧了肉棒，带来的快感是令人窒息的，田柾国一边粗喘着一边低声骂金泰亨真是个妖精，下面咬得这么紧。他的臀部和大腿充满肉感，撞起来声音很大，这也是让田柾国很满意的一点。

眼泪流个不停，手无力地挠着身后人的小臂，“不要呜呜呜…不要再深了…！啊嗯…”多么楚楚可怜的求饶，可是田柾国就是装作没听见。终于肯让人躺下来，刚刚高潮没多久的金泰亨还没来得及缓一缓，又被这人一插到底。

被丝带勒紧的肉棒胀得发紫，难受得不行，田柾国一边替他自慰，一边狠狠地挺入，不一会儿就把人搞得乱七八糟的。手里的性器一抖一抖地跳着，田柾国知道他又想射了，可就是坏心眼地不帮他解开。

他整个人都沉浸在快感与痛苦的交织中难以自拔，哭得眼眶都红了，就是换不来这人一点点的怜悯。明知道他要射却射不出来，田柾国就是恶劣地继续把玩着，因为这样会让小穴夹得更紧，也会更敏感。

从开始到现在已经不知道高潮了几次了，金泰亨脑子都有点发晕，基本上不作任何反抗了，任由人把他抱在怀里侵犯着。田柾国突然加快速度，近乎疯狂的抽插更是让他尖叫着，高潮中的肉壁狠狠绞紧了肉棒，田柾国闷哼一声全射在了避孕套里面。

得到暂时放松的身体一下子软了下来，可后穴的按摩棒还在振动，露在外面的那一节猫尾巴也还在晃着。他又要伸手去解那根丝带，却被田柾国捉住手按住，“不许解开，我还没有同意。”金泰亨又要撒娇了，“可是我难受…我想射嘛…”

他差一点就心软了要帮他解开，谁叫金泰亨用高潮脸撒娇的威力太大，可他还是决定要从他身上多讨点利益才行。“看你表现。”田柾国把他抱起来，跨坐在自己腿上。这熟悉的体位…金泰亨又想起了一些不堪的回忆，同时也大概明白了田柾国的意思。

果然，“坐上来，自己动。”田柾国换了另一个避孕套，拍拍自己的大腿。金泰亨犹豫了一会儿，还是慢吞吞挪了上去。

C21

“我…我不会…”明明手上都握住了他的硬挺，金泰亨关键时刻却怯场了，他果然还是没有办法主动做这种令人害羞的事情。

田柾国的手搂住他的腰往自己拉近了一些，他的吐息就喷在耳边，“不会…？”索性自己托住了他的臀部，对准的小穴就把他往下压。他没有刻意压着他，而是到了一半就放手，没什么准备的金泰亨一下子坐到底，眼泪又掉下来了。

他又自顾自地挺动着腰抽插起来，吓得金泰亨一把抱住他的脖子，本来要弓着腰逃开的，却被他压到自己身上动弹不得。他可怜兮兮的呜咽声就在耳边，獠牙在他脖颈处的肌肤轻咬着，就是不敢咬下去。

揉捏着手感极好的软腰和翘臀，田柾国沉浸于这奇妙的触感，一时竟忘了自己只是想示范给他看看。做就干脆做到底吧，又把人弄得尖叫着高潮了一次，瘫软在他怀里大喘气，田柾国又说了：“现在会了吗，只要自己动一动就好啦。”

没听他的话，金泰亨泄愤一般咬住了他的脖颈，先喝了几口补充一点体力，再乖乖地帮他舔干净伤口。“快点。”田柾国难得有耐心等他喝完，他的表情看上去还是很为难，可也撑住他的肩膀试着动一动腰。

先是没什么技巧地扭腰，他不敢有太大的动作，光是那硬物在小穴里扭动，他都已经喘得不行。本来以为能这样蒙混过关的，没想到田柾国根本不想给他这个机会，“不可以偷懒哦，要像我刚才那样才行啊。”屁股又被打了一下，估计现在已经发红了，金泰亨心里暗骂着田柾国是个变态，总是喜欢打他屁股。

没办法，他只好扭着臀部开始试着上下运动，自己主导性事的感觉奇妙又羞耻，不过他也庆幸不全是田柾国在主动，毕竟这家伙动作得太激烈了，没一会儿他就会被玩弄得全身发软。

“还不合格，再快一点。”田柾国恶魔一般的命令又来了，金泰亨咬着下唇望着他，“撒娇也不行，想射就努力一点。”田柾国是铁了心要让他自己来，没有一点退让的余地。为了逼他，田柾国握住了猫尾巴，开始手动抽插着后穴。

后穴不停工作的按摩棒本来就搅得他腰软，现在哪还有多余的力气支撑自己做这种激烈的事情，试图蒙混过关的他没有放弃撒娇，却被田柾国一把捏住了龟头玩弄在手心。他吓得肉壁紧缩，却无论如何也逃不开。

“不听话哦。”田柾国微笑着看他，手上的动作却一点也不温柔，他甚至感觉到了疼痛。“不…呜…对不起…我错了、求你不要这样…！啊…”金泰亨终于开始奋力动作着，尽管他确实没了力气。看他好像确实不太行，田柾国皱了皱眉，干脆把他固定好，自己又挺动着腰抽插起来。

突然失去主动权的金泰亨重心不稳倒在了他怀里，被人握住胯骨固定着抽插起来，激烈的水声再次响彻。他只好抱着人的脖子呜咽着，被快感折磨得迷了视线。

突然把他往外一推，他整个人就像没有骨头的玩偶一样差点倒在床上，田柾国知道他快要高潮了，动作得更狠，解开了丝带。终于可以释放的肉棒喷射出一股股精液，却因为他的动作还在继续流出余精来。

金泰亨又开始哭叫着求他停下来了，身子实在是受不了这令人窒息的快感。将肉棒深深挺入，田柾国留在他体内细细享受着他的按摩，满足地喟叹着。

隔着薄纱轻吻着他的乳头，带来的快感朦胧而酥麻，金泰亨跪坐在他腿上，想偷偷把后穴的按摩棒抽出来。后穴里的东西终于被他拿出来，刚刚松了一口气的金泰亨又听到田柾国的命令。

“塞回去，我没有叫你拿出来。”不容置喙的语气，“可是先生…”“没什么可是的，女仆要学会听主人的话，知道吗？”田柾国的吻转移到了他的喉结，酥痒的感觉直冲大脑，金泰亨扭着身子避开，随后就突然被人一把推倒在床上。

压住他的腿向两边分开，田柾国就这样看着他，“插进去，我会看着你的。”腿被分的这么开，不该看见的地方全被看光光了，金泰亨脸红得要滴血，手里拿着的按摩棒还在摇摆着，这要他怎么下得去手呢。

“不愿意吗…？”田柾国的眼神看不清情绪，“不愿意我也不逼你，那我们来继续吧。”金泰亨终于松了一口气，下一秒就被人引着双手来到自己的穴口。田柾国摆正他的手指，要他自己用手撑开，这不是更羞耻吗…？

金泰亨又要哭了，他到底遭了什么噩运遇上这种变态，还没等他开口抱怨，那炽热的粗硬又霸道地闯入自己体内。“呼…嗯…泰亨可不许松手哦…”俯下身子吻住他，再把他的唇咬得红艳，刻意压着劲不咬破那一层皮。

他只觉得晕乎乎的，可能是快要被这快感扰得失了理性吧，被情欲牵着鼻子走，他居然也开始扭着臀迎合他的动作。这是田柾国没有想到的，他细细地欣赏着情人被自己肏弄得失神的模样，心中的占有欲升到了极点。

动作越来越大，甚至连床都开始咯吱咯吱地摇晃起来，金泰亨抱住他的脖子，声音早已变得娇软，像是撒娇一般一声一声地，扰得田柾国心烦意乱，只想好好教训身下的妖精。

每一下都直捣最深处，他爽的魂都快飞了，指甲在身上人的背挠出一道道红痕，以此来发泄这过分的快感。田柾国突然加快了速度和力度，每一下都撞得金泰亨几乎叫不出来，英气的眉拧紧，眼神变得魅惑迷离，就要高潮了。

即将宣泄而出的白浊被田柾国硬生生堵在小孔里，金泰亨难受地呜咽一声，挠着他后背的手更是使劲。“呼…别急…嗯…和我一起…”他已经不知道该怎样震慑这魅惑人的妖精，看他哭得动情，真想把他肏死在这里。

他又一个深深的挺进，白浊尽数喷洒在避孕套里，得到解放的金泰亨也终于痛快地高潮了一次，小穴和肉棒带来的双重快感逼得他蜷起了身子，不断地颤抖着。

没有着急退出来，田柾国还埋在他体内细细感受高潮的余韵，两人都累得不行，同时也都感到满足。田柾国把避孕套摘下来打了个结丢到垃圾桶里，再把软成一滩水的人抱进浴室，似乎是要准备洗澡了。

正当金泰亨以为今晚到此结束的时候，田柾国把他放了下来，靠在墙边，抬起他的腿又插入了小穴。“等…啊…！”他惊叫起来，推拒着眼前的人，“不要…不要再继续了唔…！身体受不了了啊…呜不要…！”

田柾国不知道什么时候又戴好了一个套，下身一边狠肏着，一边在他耳边说：“亲爱的，我们才做了两次呢，你好不容易穿得这么漂亮，当然要多做几次啊…嗯…！”浴室里的小空间让声音更大了些，尽是一些不堪入耳的呻吟和水声，金泰亨几乎没有力气了，只好抱住面前的人让自己不掉下来。

“呜…要坏了…嗯啊…！饶了我吧…呜呜…！先生…”一开口就是不清不楚的求饶，金泰亨总有一种自己今晚要被干晕的预感，人虽然是越来越迷糊了，可是身体却越来越敏感。快感如潮水般冲击着他的理智，他只觉得自己可能要被逼疯了。

一次次的腿软站不住就要滑下来，都被田柾国重新托起继续肏弄，次数多了他也不耐烦，干脆把人整个抱起来按在墙上侵犯。无处缓解的金泰亨只好咬在他的肩上，以此来发泄。

他无力地捶着田柾国的背，发出可怜的呜咽声，“呜…不要…不要…！呜呜啊！要、要去了啊呜…！”小穴一阵收紧，田柾国也暂时停下了动作，一放手这人就瘫坐在了地上，整个人都在发抖。

还硬挺着的肉棒根本没有吃饱，但是田柾国打算让他先休息一下。头部蹭在他的嘴角，金泰亨眼神迷离，下意识一口含住了那炽热，这又是田柾国没有意料到的。他根本就不会什么技巧，只会小幅度吞吐着，用舌尖舔一舔，一边舔一边抬头看着他，眼角带着泪，看得田柾国血气下涌。

太色了…这是田柾国真实的评价，怎么会有这种又无辜又色气的表情存在呢？他顶了顶腮，又把人抱起来，让他转了个身又继续肏了进去。

双腿都颤抖着，差不多全是靠身后的人支撑住身体，金泰亨被他一下下撞得东倒西歪，终于被他从身后架住了手，上半身向后仰着。腿根早就被乱七八糟的液体打湿了，顺着大腿流下，染湿了黑色丝袜。

他身上的衣服直到现在还没有被脱下一件，就连那件令人难受的丁字裤也还穿在身上，但是做到动情处，谁还管他有没有穿着，都将全部的注意力放到享受上。

连续叫了那么久，金泰亨的嗓子都有些哑了，可身后的人就是要逼他发出这羞人的声音，每一下都似要把他贯穿一般。“太…呜…太粗了…受不了了嗯…！”他无意识中说出的话倒是击中了田柾国的好胜心，“呼…喜欢吗？这么粗的喜欢吧…？嗯…”在他耳边吹着气，他的心情非常好，像是自己这么久以来的辛勤劳作终于得到了认可一般。

金泰亨显然不知道自己说了多可怕的话，导致身后这人疯了一般快速抽插，撞得他全身发软，所有的求饶到了嘴边都变成了迷糊的嘟囔。连续的高潮让他的身体敏感不已，更是让他有些精神崩溃。

田柾国狠狠地挺动几下，撞得臀肉和大腿都在抖，甚至都已经发红了，两人再一次迎来了高潮。田柾国放开人的手，让他撑在墙上勉强支撑一会儿，肉棒从小穴退出来的时候甚至发出了“啵”的一声，听得他发笑。

“泰亨明明就很喜欢被这么粗的东西插入吧，这里都不舍得让我出来呢。”田柾国还要笑着调戏他，听了荤话的人脸上更热了，回头不满地瞪了他一眼，可哪有什么威慑力，眼神里全是情潮过后的湿润和性感，倒不如说更诱人了。

手指再一次伸入小穴捣弄着，刚刚高潮过的小穴经不住这样的玩弄，没几下又被玩出了水，他的动作太激烈，水流演变成水柱喷出，金泰亨早已叫得失了魂，哭得眼睛都肿了。

手指出来的时候又带出一股水流，染湿了裙摆和丝袜。他瘫软在地上，面色潮红地低喘着，眼神似乎已经失焦，但还在瞪着田柾国。“你…”他连说话都有些不顺了，“你真是个变态…田柾国…”

本来想就此结束的，没想到一被说了变态，田柾国倒是更来劲，“既然你都说我是变态了，那我不变态到底怎么行呢？”金泰亨瞪大了眼睛，此刻才明白自己嘴瓢犯了大错，可是这时候再道歉已经来不及了。

他被人横抱起来，田柾国没有回到床上，而是去了客厅，心里越来越不安，看他把自己放在落地窗前更是心惊得不行。“刚刚带你去浴室是因为你实在是…水太多了，要是有机会给你看看你自己弄湿的床单就好了呢…”

让他跪在落地窗前，让他的上半身都贴在透明玻璃上。一看到眼下的灯火夜景，金泰亨那出走的理智猛地被拉了回来，本能地抗拒，“柾国…我们…我们还是回房间去吧…不要在这里…”田柾国把他托起来，半坐在他大腿上又半跪在地上。

掀起他的裙摆，那再一次精神起来的炽热就夹在两片臀瓣之间，存在感十足。他推了推那人结实的胸膛，“我不想在这里…求你了…”铁了心要欺负人到底的田柾国不会反悔，现在开始揉着臀瓣按摩着肉棒。他这一次没有戴套，可是戴不戴又怎么样呢，反正都不会射在里面。

“你说…”他的下巴抵在金泰亨的肩上，“要是下面的人看到泰亨的样子，会不会觉得很有趣呢，穿着女孩子的裙子呢。”一句话成功激起了金泰亨所有的羞耻心，他更想离开这个地方了。

C22

可是别说看见了，有人会看着二十几层的地方就奇怪了，更何况这是单面玻璃，外面的人看不到里面一丝一毫。

那粗热的硬挺很快又蹭到穴口了，金泰亨拍着他的大腿推拒，可还是没能阻止他再次侵入。田柾国一手就能环住他的腰，紧紧扣住不让动，低下头舔吻着光洁的背。稍微调整了姿势，他开始挺着腰抽插了。

女仆装是露背的设计，几乎把腰部以上的部分都暴露在外，蝴蝶骨处系着一根黑色的丝带，打的蝴蝶结可能是因为太匆忙，不是特别好看，也不是特别结实，已经被之前激烈的动作弄得松松垮垮的。

他咬着丝带的一端，将它解开，手就这样滑进衣服里，挑逗玩弄发硬的乳头。本就敏感的身体此刻止不住地颤抖，金泰亨呼出的热气在玻璃上糊了一层水雾，看不清自己的表情。

在田柾国的大腿上留下一片水渍，待会儿又要被说他下面水多了，虽然他本人并不知道这个情况。可能是穿着黑丝的缘故，膝盖在木地板上被撞得打滑，只能把腿越张越开，却也收不回来。

他与玻璃之间的距离被压缩得很短，乳头隔着一层薄纱在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦，带来的感觉奇怪又酥麻。因为实在没力气支撑着上半身，之好全都压到玻璃上，臀部却向着田柾国翘起，倒是更方便他肏弄了。被恶劣的顶弄带上了一个高潮，温热的液体又从小穴里冒出来，流到田柾国的大腿上，在木地板上留下一滩。白浊全都喷到了玻璃上，还要被压在玻璃上继续摩擦。

做到动情时刻，金泰亨的哭叫声格外能激起田柾国心中的恶趣味，他一边打着人家的屁股一边肏弄，还要说些荤话故意要他害羞。“呼…泰亨真是淫荡啊…被这么多人看着，身体很兴奋吗…嗯…水都流了一大滩呢…呼…别咬得这么紧…嗯嗯…想榨干我吗…？”

金泰亨简直想捂住自己的耳朵，什么也不想听见，估计现在耳朵都已经红得不行了吧，感觉烫烫的。这也不能怪他咬得紧，是田柾国的尺寸对于他来说本来就太大，双性人的小穴总是又小又窄，金泰亨能吞进去就已经很不错了。

“不…啊哈…嗯啊…！太…不要说了呜…！”像是小朋友可爱的嘟囔一般，染上哭腔的声音格外的软，完全没了平日里低音炮的深沉。金泰亨把脸埋在自己的臂弯里抽泣着，被人欺负得狠了，除了边哭边求饶，他也不能做别的事情了。

粗大的肉棒整根拔出又闯入，撞得他受不了，田柾国又突然加快速度，看样子也是要射了。动作一快起来，金泰亨又大叫着受不了了，几乎整个人都在求他停下，可现在的体位往前躲不开，往后只能吞得更深。

整个人都痉挛着，却被田柾国紧紧抱住不让动，明明刚才高潮的时候就没能停下来缓口气，一边高潮一边被插入真是折磨人，他只能感觉到下面似乎又要涌出什么液体来。

在射精前一刻，田柾国终于舍得抽出肉棒，又带出了一股淫水，将精液全都射在那饱满白嫩的臀上。终于得到放松的身子一下子倒在地上，身体止不住地痉挛，他只觉得脑子一片空白，视线都开始模糊起来。

田柾国坐在地上大喘气，这几次做得激烈，两人都消耗了不少体力，尤其是金泰亨，现在放任不管的话估计会昏睡在地上了。可田柾国就是觉得不尽兴，还想继续要，把人从地上捞起，让他面对着自己坐在腿上。

金泰亨简直要崩溃了，趴在人身上就开始哭闹起来，“柾国…呜…能不能不要做了…我不想要了…呜…”田柾国拍着人的后背，轻声安抚的语调却说着让人受不了的话：“不行，变态还没做够呢…”金泰亨恨死了他这记仇的小脾气，“对不起…你不是变态…我错了…”可还是乖乖地求饶道。

田柾国向后躺下来，把人也一起带倒了，“乖，再做一次。”没等他回答就再次侵入了紧致的小穴。被激烈地肏弄那么多次，穴口都已经发红变肿了，金泰亨都快把眼泪哭干了，可也阻止不了这人的禽兽行为。

“你…啊…！轻一点嗯…！”田柾国饶有兴趣地盯着他的脸，欣赏那被快感肆意玩弄得失神的表情，不自觉咽了咽口水。金泰亨两手撑在他身侧，不看着他都不行，想躲开却被按住后腰，把他的肉棒吞得更深。

剧烈运动的田柾国出了一身的汗，鬓角被湿发粘住，满身的肌肉平添了性感迷人的感觉，看向他的表情更是占有欲十足，似乎完全沉浸在对他忘情的欣赏中。“真的…嗯…好喜欢泰亨…泰亨的屁股真软啊…”“啊！呜呜…你给我…嗯！啊啊…闭嘴呜呜…！”金泰亨尽可能稳住气息来警告他，可是这样显然没什么作用。

“不要…嗯…我就是要说。”田柾国还越说越起劲，“泰亨下面吸得好紧啊，唔…我好舒服…其实很喜欢被我肏的吧？嗯…？”又羞又气的他无处发泄，被急得脸红。小嘴委屈地撅着，又要被他气哭了。

他哭得越凶，田柾国肏得越狠，他就是要把人欺负到底了。不知道第几次高潮的身体痉挛不止，肉棒已经射不出什么东西了，只好可怜兮兮地滴着水。腰腹抖得一抽一抽的，金泰亨发出一声娇软黏腻的呻吟，视线终于模糊起来。

田柾国粗喘着，突然退出小穴的时候又带出来一股水流，肉棒猛地插入后穴继续抽插，最后将精液都射在了里面。金泰亨软倒在他身上，晕过去之前的最后一句话还在骂他：“田柾国…你…你个变态混蛋…！”

田柾国抱着人躺在地上缓了好一阵，嘴角的笑不羁而性感，“变态就变态吧，呼…”随后在人的额头印下一个温柔的吻，“也只对你这么变态…”

又是一夜好眠，金泰亨是真的累坏了，缩在他怀里睡得香甜。田柾国早上起床的时候金泰亨还没完全醒，直到穿好西装的他来到床边，想要偷一个早安吻再美滋滋地去上班的时候，意外地发现金泰亨醒了。

“要去上班…？”声音还带着沙哑，卧在被子里的金泰亨看起来娇俏可爱，让人忍不住揉了揉他的头发。“是啊，泰亨今天起那么早？昨晚累坏了，多睡一会儿吧。”

金泰亨盯着他，似笑非笑的，突然伸出手拽住他的领带往下一拉，田柾国被这猝不及防的袭击弄得失了重心，两手撑在他身边，险些倒在他身上。

田柾国圆圆的眼睛里充满了大大的疑惑，看人一字一句地说：“不 许 去。”他似挑衅一般对田柾国扬起下巴，眼神带着警告的意味。“把我弄成这样想跑路吗，你今天怎么都得陪着我。”田柾国不禁失笑，“怎么，我们泰亨起床气越来越大了？”

“你就不怕我跑了吗？”金泰亨的手指缠上他的领带，随意把玩着。田柾国倒是颇有自信，“就你这样，能跑吗？”手还恶劣地探到被窝里，在他的腰上捏了一把，他立刻疼得倒吸一口凉气，眼神里又多了几分嗔怪。

不得不说他真是天生的撒娇精，一举一动都带着不做作的可爱，让人一不留神就会心软，还会想抱着他揉揉。田柾国嘴角的笑早就憋不住了，“而且你凭什么叫我留下来陪你？”话是这样说，其实心里已经想留下来了，人也都坐到床上来了。

金泰亨心里暗骂他是个死傲娇，手却勾住了人家的脖子往下一扯，如蜻蜓点水般在人唇上啄了一下，分开也是鼻尖挨着鼻尖，金泰亨轻声问他：“就凭这个。”

田柾国心里乐开了花，可依旧挑了挑眉，“不够。”“你还真是得寸进尺诶…！”金泰亨无语，又轻轻啄了一口。只见人皱着眉装作为难的样子，“啊…真是没办法啊，我就勉强陪你一天吧。”

他捶了一下这人的胸口，“还不去换衣服，陪我睡觉。”这人脸上勉勉强强，实则不到一分钟又钻进了被窝，把人圈在怀里笑得好不开心。

要说其实金泰亨完全可以趁这个机会逃走，只不过他现在身无分文，又人生地不熟的。昨天趁着逛街的机会他大概看了一下这周边，已经完全不是他被抓走时所在的城市了，自己不但没钱还没身份证明，去哪都不方便。这也是田柾国放心让他留在这里的原因。

总之再等时机成熟吧，况且他也还是需要丽塔的帮助想。

两人一睡睡到大中午，起床的时候都饿的不行，拖拖拉拉终于来到了卧室外，发现昨晚的蛋糕还没吃。地上各种狼藉的痕迹已经被暖气烘干了，但金泰亨现在看到那个落地窗还是觉得心悸。

留了一晚上的蛋糕虽然不是很新鲜了，但强在材料好，现在再吃也还是很不错的。两人吃东西的时候都不怎么说话，其实也算得上有眼神交流，只是金泰亨每次都会主动避开罢了。

没什么出门的计划，两个人又躺到床上消磨时光起来。金泰亨趴在床上，享受着大少爷的亲手按摩。自己也知道昨晚把人折磨坏了的田柾国主动提出帮他按摩，他还有什么不乐意的呢。

因为房间里的暖气开得足，金泰亨身上的睡衣也很单薄，垂坠感很好的料子很轻易就勾勒出他的腰和臀的曲线，田柾国尽量不去看，这人真是不知道这样到底多危险。

按到疼的地方他就抖一下，皱着眉和他抱怨叫他轻一点，本来还能正常工作的人突然就有了歪想法。手向下移来到了两团更饱满的肉上，假正经的人说自己是在按摩，实际上心思早就飞到一边了。

昨晚对于两人来说都太难忘，金泰亨就知道他是故意的，想揉他的屁股还找这种烂借口。“我警告你嗷，要是待会儿你有什么反应，自己去卫生间解决。”田柾国失笑，“我的自制力好的很呢。”好个屁…金泰亨腹诽道。

这样一来，他最后还是差点擦枪走火了，被金泰亨红着脸赶进浴室去洗了个澡，把他整个人都洗蔫了。田柾国一出来就打了几个喷嚏，一副可怜兮兮的样子抱住他，“都是泰亨的错，我感冒啦…”

良好的教养没有让金泰亨翻起一个白眼，“我都说了叫你不要揉嘛！”像是教训小孩子一样在他额头敲了一下，被敲的人反倒满脸的笑。说是要留下来陪着人家的，现在看起来不知道是谁陪着谁。田柾国一脸满足地枕在他的大腿上，就算是从这种死亡的角度去看，他的泰亨还是那么漂亮。

“看什么啊，快起来，腿麻了。”偏着头躲开他的手，金泰亨一把拍掉那爪子。这段时间的伙食不错，金泰亨终于被他养胖了一些，刚刚来的时候瘦的不行，虽然现在还是很瘦，但至少比之前匀称多了。

脸颊肉看起来软乎乎的，田柾国没有放弃去捏他一把，“不要，我要继续躺。”他的笑似乎一直没停过，金泰亨都要怀疑他是不是脸僵了停不下来，于是也学着他的样子去扯一扯他的脸。

结果就是人脸说话都说不好，金泰亨的报复心大起，捧着人的脸一顿乱揉，他这才连忙从金泰亨腿上跳起来。

一天就这样过去了，他们到夜里才回到别墅。

一路上两人有一句没一句地聊天，都是一些没什么营养的话题。“泰亨喜欢那间公寓吗，你要是喜欢的话，我们以后可以搬过去住。”田柾国恨不得金泰亨现在就答应，好让别墅里那些花花草草借着照顾他的借口和他亲近的人速速远离。

但是这人哪懂他的心思，金泰亨摇了摇头，“还是不用了，我在家里太无聊，没人陪我玩，你又要去上班，不可能每天都陪着我吧？”况且他还想着要逃走呢，到那种地方他要逃还是有难度的。

车里又陷入了沉默，虽然田柾国心有不爽，但他说的确实是事实，不可能又叫丽塔去公寓里陪他吧？

C23

一进屋，金泰亨发现女仆们都在看着他偷笑，一脸的疑惑，难道他衣服没穿好吗，还是脸上不干净？田柾国自然也注意到了，把人圈进怀里挡住脸，“注意礼仪，这不是你们该有的举动。”人们立刻收回实现，金泰亨被人抱着，脸又开始发烫了。

待两人上去了，女仆们才开始开着小会。

“害，刚刚吓死我了，少爷果然对先生很认真啊，看一下都要说。”

“不说了，再不注意怕死要被炒啊…话说刚刚我没看错吧，先生穿的衣服好像是少爷的。”

“是啊，少爷好像还挺喜欢那件衣服的，这真是…啧啧啧…”

“在说什么呢，是不是也该停一下了？”丽塔走过来，对她们的事情毫不关心，“现在时间也不早了，活都做完了也该去休息了。”“啊…丽塔小姐真是严格…”女仆们都散了，留她一人在原地。

花园里，闵玧其照常坐在围墙上，似乎那刺骨的寒风没吹在他身上一样。“又来了？也不用每天晚上都来同一个地方吧，你以为我是傻子吗？”

闵玧其连玩匕首的兴致都没了，真是猜不透这人在想什么。

丽塔抬头，“那先生也不是每天都待在这里吗，我们都差不多。”闵玧其只想快点下班，要不是这个女人奇奇怪怪的老是来这里，他现在可能已经躺在暖乎乎的被窝里了。“那你快回去吧，比起你，我更想看那个被你们关住的小鬼。”闵玧其咂咂嘴，“你叫他下次来花园的时候多带一点饼干吧，那是他做的吧，味道还不错。”

丽塔无语，她确实没想到金泰亨还会把饼干分给血猎，是不知道他是什么人吗，还是想通过这种幼稚的方式收买他？好笑的是，他连血猎都分到了点心，就是没有留给主人田柾国，这是对他意见多大呢，丽塔不知道。

“那位先生还真是有好兴致，居然把饼干分到你手上来了。”丽塔叹气，眸子里突然闪过一抹红光。说完又自顾自地离开了，每一晚都是这样，她来这里只不过和自己聊两句，算是踩点吗，真是不知道女人在想什么。

都要睡觉了，田柾国还在人耳边吹着枕边风，“泰亨，去公寓那里住有什么不好嘛，无聊了你还可以下楼去街上逛逛呢，想买东西就用我的钱好了。”他又在卷着人家的发尾玩，另一手环住人的腰，还不安分地捏来捏去。

金泰亨警告般拍了他的手，凑到他颈窝处，先喝了几口再说。“不要，你就不怕我走丢吗。”田柾国还是不肯放弃，“走多了就会认路啊，不是有手机导航吗，你想要我明天就去买给你。”

“这么放心我，不怕我打电话给我家里，让他们来带我走吗？”金泰亨舔着他的伤口，舌尖还残留着血腥味。“而且，你不知道我是怎么来到你身边的吗，就不怕我再被人抓走？”

“我可以叫人保护你啊，还可以…”嘴忽然被捂上，金泰亨调整了一下自己的姿势，躺的更舒服一些。随后放开手又是飞速一吻，“好啦，我就是不想去嘛。就这样，晚安。”

田柾国吃瘪，这一招对于他来说实在太管用，好不容易能让人主动送上自己的吻，他不听话又怕惹他不高兴。看他现在乖巧地窝在自己怀里，没了一点排斥的意思，甚至还要缠过来，把他当成人形抱枕了。

自己真的可以相信他的吧，他都已经听话到这个程度上了。或许他摸清楚了自己的脾气，真的想留在自己身边呢？他的一举一动都表达着想在他身边的意思，这明明是自己以前都渴望的，可是真实地发生以后为什么会如此不安？

田柾国低头闻了闻他的发丝，还是那股熟悉的清香，把人抱得更紧了一些，恨不得让他粘在自己身上。不管说什么，他自己都已经陷进去了不是吗，那也不能轻易把他放走。

可是白天睡得太久了，两个人都没有睡着。金泰亨总是在他怀里有小动作，这里挠一下，那里动一下的。田柾国知道他没睡着，睡着的他是不会这样动来动去的。

于是一把握住这人的手腕，免得他再动来动去，“怎么了，泰亨睡不着吗？”金泰亨小声嘟囔着，“睡不着…”却又不愿意睁开眼睛，似乎是想强迫自己睡着。“我也是…”

不乱动就不高兴了一般，金泰亨屈膝的时候突然撞到了什么地方，惹得田柾国叹息一声。“你故意的？”握住他的膝盖，感觉得到这人在往后退，可是他偏不给了。

“你放开我…睡觉了…”金泰亨挣扎不开，终于肯看看他，田柾国一脸玩味的笑，正盯着他看，“既然睡不着，那我们还不如做点好玩的事情。”饱满的臀又被揉上了，金泰亨拍他，“你干嘛…我不想做什么好玩的事情！”

手已经轻松地滑进了睡裤里，隔着内裤去抚摸敏感的小穴，“你…！”金泰亨气得说不出话，这人怎么一天到晚想做。还在反抗的时候，却被人隔着内裤戳了一下阴蒂，他的身子一缩，居然开始软了下来。

“这有什么不好嘛…最初不是说好了吗，泰亨喝我一口血就要和我做一次哦，不可以耍赖。”拽下他的裤子，手指又摸上了已经变得湿润的小穴，田柾国看起来很高兴，“已经这么湿了吗，我一摸就有这么大反应了啊…”

金泰亨恨死了自己这敏感的身体，就算真的不想做，该硬的地方硬了，该湿的地方也湿了，还被他发现了，真是羞死个人。腿突然被抬起架在他身上，他的硬挺已经抵在穴口了，“乖，累了就容易睡着了。”

“你混蛋…！”金泰亨一口咬住他的肩膀，似泄愤一般。尽管做了那么多次，小穴也没有松动一点，还是和第一次那般紧致，夹得人受不了。好不容易整根进入，金泰亨已经喘的不行，田柾国抬起他的下巴和他接吻，下身也开始运动起来。

真是要疯掉了…怎么一天不做他就不爽吗，金泰亨无奈地想。

不得不说，自从金泰亨睡觉的时候完全习惯缠着身边的人以后，田柾国每天早上起床都得费一番功夫。今早他也是和往常一样摆脱掉如同树袋熊一般的人，正坐在床边清醒一下，背后又有人压上来了。

金泰亨揉了揉眼睛，下巴抵在他肩上，头发蹭得田柾国痒痒。嘴里不清不楚地说些什么，田柾国没听懂，可也没忍心把他直接甩开。揉了揉他睡得乱七八糟的头发，田柾国脸上全是宠溺的笑，“泰亨怎么了，我要去上班了哦。”

“嗯…”整个人都赖在他身上了，明明很想继续躺下睡觉，却还要坚持。最后还是一起去洗漱了，连早餐也是一起吃的。

看到两人下来的丽塔有些意外，因为金泰亨的早餐为了保证最佳口感都是晚一些才做的。赶紧吩咐人去做了早餐，他只能打着哈欠看对面的人吃热乎乎的烤土司。

好香嗷…金泰亨看着他咽了咽口水，没想到被人嘲笑了。田柾国的吐司递到他嘴边，他几乎是没有犹豫就咬了一口，随后才想起来自己是不是不该吃他的早餐。有种喂猫的感觉…田柾国盯着他一直在笑，着实是被他可爱到了。

“泰亨今天为什么要起那么早啊？”田柾国忍不住捏一捏他的鼻尖，他也懒得避开了。“嗯…我昨天偷偷拿你手机搜过，说是两个人一起吃早餐可以增进感情…什么的。”田柾国挑眉，“哦…什么样的两个人？”

金泰亨突然就不想说了，这人肯定又会趁机调戏自己，“就那种两个人啊，你不是很懂嘛…？”他装作苦恼地摇了摇头，“啊…泰亨说什么我都不知道呢…为什么不能详细说给我听呢？”金泰亨扁扁嘴，不友好的视线投在他身上，“我就是不说…你自己猜！”

其实是什么人，田柾国心里早就有数了。昨天看见他偷偷拿自己的手机不知道干什么，被发现了还吓了一大跳，网页都忘了关。把他支走了一看，才发现是“如何促进两人的感情”之类的话题，他开的那一个网页刚好就是说情侣之间的，这可把他高兴坏了。

还冒着热气的松饼被端上来，金泰亨终于不用守着咕咕叫的肚子受刑了。他一向喜欢甜食，就连早餐都是田柾国一看就觉得甜腻的类型，他深知这一点，所以有时也会偷偷给他买些小点心。每次他收到点心都会很高兴，真是像个小孩子一样。

真可爱啊…他没想到自己有一天也会被一个人迷成这样，几乎是一有空就想到他，有心思就会去琢磨怎么让他开心，甚至周围人也觉得他的脾气也变得好了许多。

见他突然盯着自己傻笑，金泰亨只觉得一阵不自在，连松饼也不香了。“看…看什么啊，我没把脸洗干净吗？”田柾国这才发现自己走神了，可也没有尴尬，就顺着他的话接下去了：“没有，你可爱。”

金泰亨红了脸，一时不知道回复什么比较好，果然和这人待在一起只有自己被调戏的份，真的好讨厌…

他出门的时候还要求金泰亨亲自己一下，不亲还抱着人不撒手。金泰亨头都要炸了，他知道这里不止有他俩呢，那么多女仆管家都在看，他待会儿不会害羞死的吗？

“泰亨不要耍小孩子脾气嘛！就亲一口而已…”说着这人还委屈起来了，再看一眼手表，装作很着急的样子，“快一点嘛，我上班要迟到了…”要迟到你倒是先走啊，亲什么亲？？？

最后还是抱着必死的决心快速啄了一口，就把人推出门了，田柾国那时候笑得有多高兴，所有人都看在眼里。金泰亨只觉得自己头上在冒烟，仿佛已经看见女仆们在起哄了。

果然，确认主人出门了之后，大伙儿都围过来了。金泰亨看着这些人，害羞的不行，恨不得现在就跑回房间里去。可是这算什么啊，连丽塔也看着他笑，这脸不用要了…

“你们…！”金泰亨急了，“你们不许笑啊！不许笑！”女仆们都摇了摇头，“这算什么事啊，一早上就看见帅哥发狗粮。”他都要原地去世了，向丽塔投去求救的目光，可是她仿佛读不懂一般，还在一边默默地笑。“姐姐你也不帮我呜！”就像一帮人逗着小孩子一样，看他越是急得跳脚越是高兴。

“够啦，你们再笑我就告诉田柾国！”逼不得已还是拿出了杀手锏，可是女仆们还是保持着神秘微笑，“太难了，我们可说不过少爷呢…知道你们关系好啦！脸都红成这样，不是害羞还是啥。”

“行了行了，你们就别逗他了，待会儿哭了怎么办？”丽塔最后还是过来解围了，“要是给少爷知道你们在家调戏他的小男朋友，有你们好玩的。”大家都还是识相地散开了，金泰亨还和丽塔耍着小脾气。“姐姐怎么连你也这样啊！”他皱着眉，一副我要讨厌你了的样子。

丽塔怎么不懂他的小心思，这人身上特殊的可爱点就是这么令人着迷啊。就要忍不住揉上他的头发，手到了半空又突然转了方向拍了拍他的背，“好了，想睡就再回去睡一会儿吧。”

虽然是个比自己高了那么多的男人，但是看见他撒娇总有一种他还是小孩子的感觉。仔细看的话，这人的五官立体又深邃，比例也极好，那一双蓝色的眸子更是会勾人，可能一不小心就会陷进去呢，真是让人移不开眼，怪不得田柾国会那么喜欢他。

“最近…都还顺利吧？”丽塔陪着他上楼，顺便了解一下情况，“还不错，他还想让我搬去市区的公寓里住呢，也不怕我会逃走。”金泰亨说道。“很好，那我们现在需要做的就是等待时机，血猎的事情就交给我吧。”

他看着她，有些不相信，“姐姐…也会打得过血猎吗？”丽塔的微笑不变，“虽然我已经很多年没有拿起过自己的武器了，但是我对我自己还是有一些信心的，不一定打得过，至少也能帮你多拖延一些时间。”

金泰亨心里受了感动，“姐姐也不用为我这么拼命的…”丽塔沉默了一会儿，缓缓说道：“要是你逃走了，我在这里也留不下来的，所以我也不会掉以轻心的，我要么就和你一起走，要么就…”这个后果是什么两人都心知肚明，金泰亨很感激她的热心和勇敢，“要是姐姐和我一起走的话，就来我家当女仆吧，姐姐这么厉害的人，哥哥们也会喜欢的。”

C24

就当是为了自己放纵一回吧，她的人生虽然还长，可是哪里会有那么多机会遇到自己的生命转折点呢。同情同类也好，帮助心选也好，她只是想让他开心罢了。

接下来…只要等待机会…

金泰亨似乎掌握好了节奏，和田柾国相处得越来越好了。不知道是天赋还是怎么样，他总是能在一举一动之间撩拨人的心弦，若即若离地引人陷入，让人对他放松警惕。幸好之前家里没把他放出来玩，不然现在没准会是个情场高手。

但是除了这一点改变，田柾国打从心里觉得他还是那个可爱的人，这些技巧在一个真正的情场高手看来都是拙劣小把戏，可是他就是吃这一套，他做什么都觉得好。他就算不知道从哪学来了撩人的技巧，还是会脸红，还是会害羞，也还是会捶着他的胸口骂他是变态。

变态就变态吧，要是当变态能天天泡到喜欢的美人，谁不想当变态呢…

两人之间的粉红泡泡已经到了不能被旁人忽视的程度，女仆们私下也都打趣金泰亨，把人闹得害羞不已。时间一久，大家都习惯了，一看两人腻在一起就自动退散，毕竟大家都不是狗，为什么偏要去找狗粮吃呢。

觉得感情有了一定的进展，田柾国对他提出来的要求也越来越过分，还是让金泰亨受不了的那方面要求。知道他是年轻人精力充沛，但也不至于要这样折磨他，金泰亨有苦说不出，第二天还要把身上的吻痕盖得严严实实，不然又要被人调侃了。

终于，事情迎来了转机。

“泰亨啊…”田柾国抱着他的腰，枕在他的大腿上撒着娇，“我后天就要去外地出差了，要出去七天，怎么办呀！”这和设定不太对啊，明明应该他才是撒娇的那个人，这个人怎么可以剽窃他的创意？？？“什么怎么办呀，去出差就出差啊。”他有些哭笑不得。

他把脸往人的小腹埋，蹭得金泰亨痒痒，声音闷闷的，“我怕泰亨没有新鲜的血可以喝嘛…泰亨可以和我一起去吗？”是担心自己没有血喝还是担心他不能这样那样啊…金泰亨腹诽道。

“没事的，我几天不喝血也不会死掉啦，而且家里不是还有那么多人吗？”心里虽然是那样想，但是他也没说出来，还在安抚有些焦虑的人。“不行，你不能喝他们的血，你只能喝我的…”这人埋在他小腹上说话，酥酥麻麻的，甚至还要蹭来蹭去，实在是…太危险了。

金泰亨推了推他，但没推动，“不喝就不喝嘛，你工作忙，哪有那么多时间顾虑到我，我还是在家等你回来吧。”田柾国抱着他翻了个身，直接把人撂倒了，金泰亨察觉到危险，又推了推他的胸口，“额…你要干什么…？”

“要先把泰亨喂饱才行啊…”他傻眼了，这人怎么还能把这种事情说得那么有理有据理直气壮的。看着这人已经开始解开衬衫的扣子，露出大片性感的蜜色肌肤，线条分明的肌肉格外的诱人。金泰亨看着他的胸肌咽了咽口水，虽然看过那么多次，可也还没上手摸过呢，要不要试一试…？

这么想了，也这么做了，他甚至还揉了一下，怎么会是软的…？有些难以置信地又揉了几下，却被田柾国捉住手腕，“泰亨今晚很主动嘛…”金泰亨哪管他说了什么，只是没头没尾地问了一句，“田柾国你的胸怎么那么大？”

沉默，金泰亨自己也知道他说错话了，连忙住嘴开始道歉起来。田柾国没生气，反倒笑得开心，“泰亨也想要那么大的胸？？”“哎…我没有…！”想抽回手却抽不回来，被他紧紧按在那上面。“没事，想揉就揉吧。”随后俯下身来，将脖颈凑在他嘴边，“喝吧，喝完我们就开始。”

“那我不喝的话，我们可以不用开始吗…？”他这时候才开始打起了退堂鼓，可是哪有这个机会，“你要是不想喝的话，我们可以直接开始。”那还是喝吧…金泰亨一边被人抓着手揉他的肌肉，一边忐忑不安地喝着血。

啊…他好可爱…田柾国此刻还在这样想，一边咬着他的脖子一边被他捉住手揉自己的肌肉，他肯定害羞得不行了吧？事实确实是这样，明明已经不想摸了，他就是要逼着他揉，变态也不至于变态到这种地步。

趁他喝血的空档，田柾国早已把他脱光光了，也学着他的动作去揉他的胸部。每天都揉一揉的话，总是能察觉到一些变化的。“泰亨终于开始发育了吗，胸部有变大哦。”金泰亨被呛了一口血，慌慌张张地狡辩根本就没有变大。可是这确实是事实，从他刚刚被接进来到现在，大小的变化还是可以用手衡量出来的。

“既然会变大，那是不是也会产奶呀！”田柾国还在继续调戏他，非要看人脸红害羞才尽兴。“不会…！怎么可能会产奶…不会的！”金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔着，就是不允许他再继续说下去了。

前戏就这样打打闹闹着结束了，田柾国难得温柔地进入，没了之前那般将人拆吞下肚的急切，慢一些倒是更好享受他的身体了。可是他慢就慢了，还要刻意把速度放得很慢，身体一抖一抖地诉说着自己的渴求，金泰亨又抓又挠，扭着腰就是什么都不说。

田柾国果然还是希望他能多主动一些，就算是和他说说也好啊，虽然现在都受着折磨没个痛快，但是他相信金泰亨会受不了的。“你…！”金泰亨拍了他的手臂，“你干嘛啊…！”娇嗔的语气，带泪的眼角，他都听得懂他是什么意思，可就是装作不理解。

“干你啊，怎么了？”田柾国还在继续着缓慢的抽动，感受小穴因为渴望而一缩一缩地收紧，紧紧吮吸他的炽热。这人说荤话从来都是第一名，金泰亨自己知道争不过他，可是就是难以启齿啊…这种话他怎么好意思说得出口。

双腿环住了他精壮的腰，轻轻踢了后背一脚，眼神传递的信息也够明显了，这人怎么就是不懂呢，急死他了。田柾国挑眉，不作任何答复，非要把人急哭了才罢休。

金泰亨被折磨得受不了了，他知道这人是故意整他，干脆就破罐破摔，自己来吧。身下的人一副要撕碎他的表情，田柾国满意地欣赏着，也没想到这人会突然起身把他压倒。

骑乘的体位让金泰亨吞得更深，皱着眉调整了一下姿势，看见他惊讶的表情，心里暗爽。说不惊讶是不可能的，他觉得这人最多就软着嗓子求他动一动，可也没想到他居然主动压上来了。

“你这个小混蛋，又想玩什么花样啊…哥哥今晚就陪你玩！”话倒是说得狠，要是忽略他泛着粉红的小脸和闪着泪光的眼睛的话。双手撑在他的胸肌上，开始尝试着自己上下运动。

可是没几下就把自己肏得腰软，但是一看见他一副看好戏的表情，他又被激怒了。都做到这个份上了，说什么也不能丢脸，反正也都是最后几次了，让他继续得意吧。

他咬着嘴唇忍住声音，下身也越来越有感觉，从一开始的羞涩变成现在的主动，他自己也有些不敢相信。本来还是只有他一人动作的舒缓节奏，谁能料到身下的人还要不安分地挺起腰来，他被撞得差点歪到一边去，立刻就被人固定住胯骨顶弄。

“泰亨…呼…今晚的表现还不错哦，稍微奖励你一下吧。”田柾国其实早就忍不住了，他忍着声音和自己斗气的样子未免太可爱，总让人想好好欺负一番。没被顶弄几下就软了身子，没什么力气继续自己动了，就算是骑乘也完全是被人主导着运动。

“呜…！你…慢一点嘛…！嗯哼…太快了呜…！”肉感饱满的臀被撞击的声音很大，羞得他不想听。为了报复一般，他突然狠狠地夹紧自己的小穴，把田柾国夹得倒吸一口气。“嘶——你夹得那么紧，待会儿我射在里面了可不能怪我哦。”好不容易硬气起来的人又怂了，要是他真的射在里面也真的大事不好。

真是讨厌啊…凭什么做的时候只能被他玩弄调戏，金泰亨心里委屈，但是他不能说。

之前的温柔似乎都是假象一般，或许说这人在做的时候根本就没有温柔过，每撞一下都要把他的魂撞出来一样，偏偏自己就是能沉沦在这种羞耻的快感当中。

不应该是这样的的…应该是讨厌的…

后来做完了也很久没能睡着，思绪里一直被某种不明的情绪烦扰，就算困意袭来也不愿轻易放过他。疲倦地闭上眼睛，他不想再思考这件事，他终究是要离开的，要逃离他。他清楚这一切甜蜜的表象都是他刻意营造出来的虚假氛围，也时刻告诫自己不要和他一样傻乎乎地陷进去。

可是…逃的掉吗？他在心里问自己。

他一向不是一个冲动的人，因此也不会轻易对未发生的事情下定论。只是心里一直有个声音告诉他：你逃不掉。

一夜都没有好眠，第二天起床的时候眼圈都覆盖着一层浅浅的青紫色，田柾国看了不免心疼起来。“泰亨昨晚没睡好吗，怎么都有黑眼圈了？”还是像平常那样揉着他的头发，他也习惯了没躲开，只是突然才发现似乎有哪里不对劲呢？

都已经和丽塔说过了，要和田柾国一起吃早餐，现在再睡懒觉可不行，他还是拖着疲惫的步伐和田柾国下楼去了。田柾国是想让他再继续补觉的，可是这人说什么都要跟下来，拿他没办法，这人连倔强的样子都那么可爱。

“今天下午我会提前回家整理行李，你要帮我选一下衣服哦？”田柾国看着对面无精打采的人觉得好笑，金泰亨只是用叉子戳着盘子里的松饼，并没有什么胃口。

餐盘突然被人换了过来，冒着热气的荷包蛋被递到他面前，“每天都吃得那么甜，也该换换口味了吧。”田柾国尝了一口他的松饼，脸上的笑容凝固了一瞬间，还是死撑着咽下去了。金泰亨终于回了神，微笑着把餐盘换回来，“行了吧你，你吃不惯这么甜的。”

他有时候真是摸不清这人到底在想什么，个别时候的举动像个小孩子一样幼稚，还总是嘲笑他才是小孩子。

其实…都是一样幼稚罢了。

简单地安排了工作行程，再检查好必需的文件，田柾国很快就回来了。果然，他心心念念的人窝回被子里睡回笼觉了，看他确实很累了，田柾国也没叫醒他，而是开始自己整理起东西来。

可是他无意中弄出的声响还是把人吵醒了，金泰亨揉揉眼睛，缩在被子里看他，声音也迷迷糊糊的。“回来了啊…我都睡到几点了…？”田柾国伸手去挠他的下巴，突然就不想整理衣服了，

“昨晚在想什么事情吗，睡得不好？”金泰亨闭上眼睛任由他挠着，声音还软软糯糯的，“也不是什么重要的事情啦…”“能和我说说吗？”挠完下巴又去捏人家的脸，真的是顺手极了。

金泰亨撇开他的手，“你真的想听吗，我怕你生气。”田柾国失笑，“那你说说看？”他懒洋洋地翻了个身趴在床上，把被子在身上裹了一团，“我就在想，你这个人怎么那么讨厌呢，总是变着法儿地欺负我。”

田柾国没忍住，噗嗤一声笑出来，蹲在床边的他差点坐地上，“哦？就为了这事睡不着？”金泰亨捶他，“你什么意思啊，什么叫做就为了这事…！”气鼓鼓地缩进被子里，就是不让人扒拉开。

还不容易把人扒拉出来了，田柾国真想把人一起打包带走，这么可爱放在家里被偷了怎么办。“好，那我以后不欺负你了。”金泰亨扁扁嘴，“我才不信你…”“怎么能不相信我呢，我也没有生气啊。”田柾国凑近，“可以给我这个机会吗？”

金泰亨的脑子晕乎乎的，可能是因为刚睡醒的缘故，田柾国的手绕到他的后脑勺揉着头发，他的鼻尖飘着的全都是这人身上特有的香味。

“那就…勉强相信你一次。”

C25

一早就送人来了机场，这人居然还赖在车里向他索吻。

金泰亨小声提醒他，司机还坐在前面呢！田柾国哪里管他，倒是司机自己识相地把隔离屏风拉下来了，他心中夸赞这司机真是有眼力见。田柾国一脸期待的表情让人头大，金泰亨只好厚着脸皮贴上去，却被人扣住脖子加深了这个吻。

嘴都有些红肿了才肯放开，田柾国还是舍不得他，又叫人在他脸颊多亲了几口才愿意下车。看他带着幸福满足的笑容离去，金泰亨坐在车里默默叹气，不知道为什么突然觉得很压抑。

回到家才发现手机上多了几条讯息，是田柾国给他发来的，不知道为什么被“亲切地”备注成了宝贝柾国。金泰亨无语，点开一看全是这人在问他为什么不回消息。

这手机是昨天田柾国刚刚给他的，就是被禁止了许多权限，不管是电话短信还是社交平台信息，都只能定向发给田柾国一个人，他想用手机联系外界还是不行的。到底还是对他有戒备心吗，金泰亨不太熟练地在打字框操作起来，慢悠悠才回复了一条：

“在车上容易晕，我刚刚到家。”

“我还以为你不想理我了呢…下次一定要快一点回复哦。”

“知道了，路上小心。”

好冷漠…田柾国打从心里这样觉得，明明在手机上面聊天不应该会更开放一些吗，和他隔着屏幕撒撒娇也不是不可以啊…但是其实只是金泰亨不熟悉操作，懒得打字罢了。

“你为什么说话这么冷漠…？”

“没有啊…我很冷漠吗？”

“你就是有。”

晕，谁能想到田柾国一到了网络上居然变成这样，像是那种撒娇耍赖责怪人的小女生一样…好烦啊，金泰亨觉得可能还不如和他说话，打字好累。

“柾国真的觉得我很冷漠吗？”他这一次发了语音。

“对啊，泰亨怎么就不能撒个娇呢！”他也发了语音。

“不要…丢人…”

“哪里丢人嘛，我想听。叫一句老公听听？”

估计田柾国自己都不知道，整个贵宾候机室里只有他一个人看着手机屏幕笑得十分灿烂，甚至还吸引到了旁人的注意。

叫个屁…！金泰亨着实被这人的厚脸皮震撼到了，有点不想回复了…于是对话就终止于此处，田柾国还捏着手机紧张等待回复，没想到他一直都没有发过来。

铃声突然响起，田柾国有些诧异地接了电话。

“你还想说什么，电话里面聊比较方便，那个什么讯息…我不太会用。”虽然是手机生成的电子音，可还是那样低沉而富有磁性。

田柾国愣了一会儿，随后才默默躲到没什么人的角落去，“我想你啦。”电话那头的人不禁失笑，“想什么，才分开多久，你平常上班的时候比这时间更长呢。”

“因为要有好几天见不到泰亨了，泰亨会想我吗？”金泰亨摸着下巴，“不会，我会过得很快乐。”田柾国的脸一下子就冷了下来，却又被人的一句话好转了心情。

“开玩笑啦，会想你的，你也快到时间检票了吧，不说太多了。到那边了有时间再聊，路上小心，挂了哦。”

切，傲娇的家伙，想我就想我还要说这种话逗我玩…田柾国心里给他这样的评价，嘴角的笑意还是下不去。现在还在无聊地翻着两人的聊天记录，似乎怎么看也不会腻一样。

朋友们都问他最近又被哪家的美女迷倒了，下班也不愿意一起出去玩了，都立刻赶回家里去。田柾国笑得神秘兮兮的，都说他们不知道这种感觉，这种心有所属的感觉。大家都嘲他说胡话了，可是看他笑得那么甜又不像是假的。

连照片也不愿意给人看，之前有过几个女人他都没这样过，田柾国就说他是宝贝，只能自己看。只有当初陪他去拍卖会的那哥儿们知道是当初送给他的那个美人儿。不过说到底是当做玩物送给他的，他怎么就沦陷在他身上了呢，还这么痴情，酒也不喝了，聚会也少去了，有人搭讪看都不看一眼就拒绝并且自动拉开距离。

问他为什么，都说是因为家里有老婆了要赶回去陪他，虽然还没结婚。

行，被秀到了。

他不知道的是，当他还沉迷在这种幸福感里的时候，他心里的人儿已经在准备着从他身边逃跑了。

“我知道了，我们在第三天的凌晨就送你出去。”丽塔摸着下巴思索，“司机我已经联系好了，是一个可靠的家伙，就由他把你送到接应点。”金泰亨还是有些担心，“姐姐你呢？”

丽塔拍了拍他的肩，“我留下来帮你拖住血猎，要是来得及我会在接应点和你一起走，要是来不及，你就先和接应人走吧。”她表面看上去平静，心里却和金泰亨一样紧张。“接应的人都是我的吸血鬼朋友，他们应该都认识你，把你送回金家也是没问题的。”

金泰亨捏紧了衣袖，对于即将来临的逃亡暗暗为自己打气。可是意外的，他并没有觉得很高兴很期待，这是怎么了，他自己也不知道。

他还是会和人发消息打电话，他知道田柾国是真的很高兴，不然也不会一有空就找自己说话。他总是开心不起来，田柾国自然也能注意到这一点，看他脸色不是很好，他便问他是不是没有好好睡觉没有好好吃饭。

金泰亨总是微笑着，“因为你不在啊，我做什么都没意思。”他觉得这是实话，习惯了有人给他切牛排，有人给他夹菜，现在一个人吃饭总是感觉空荡荡的。习惯了一个暖乎乎的人形抱枕给他缠着，现在身边可都是冷冷的棉被，只有他自己的温度而已。

金泰亨靠在窗台边望着别墅外，又望着深邃的夜空，“我觉得…我真的有点想你了。”反正田柾国也不知道他是什么表情，他暗自叹了叹气，这种苦涩的感觉，真是不妙…得快点逃走才好。

田柾国怔了一下，这是他第一次用这种语气和他说话，心中不免因他变得柔软起来，虽然也只是两天没见，他却觉得他们已经快两个月没见面了。“泰亨，会用视频通话吗，我想看看你。”

突然的请求，金泰亨愣了好一会儿，久到田柾国以为他睡着了，本想着就这样听着他入眠的呼吸声也不错，他却冷不丁地回了一句：“好，我知道。”

金泰亨握着手机，那一块小小的屏幕上正映着两人的脸，他突然有点想哭，于是表情也跟着奇怪了起来。田柾国一开屏幕就是人委屈的样子，又开心又心疼的，“怎么了，泰亨不高兴吗？”金泰亨转身躺倒在舒适的软床上，“还不都是因为你…走了也不让我安心。”

田柾国失笑，“我怎么了嘛…我好无辜呢…”盯着这一块屏幕，他甚至还能想起这人柔软的发丝，细嫩的脸颊，红润的薄唇，滑腻的肌肤…一不小心又想入非非了，田柾国暗骂自己真是个总是下半身思考的家伙。

金泰亨也正盯着人出了神，一般到了这个点，他总是会被这个人这样那样的，身体也逐渐习惯了在这个时候起反应。两个年轻气盛的人总是抑制不住本能的冲动，不知道谁先扯的领子，也不知道谁先提出的建议，等他反应过来的时候自己已经把手机屏幕架好在被子上，等着人的指令。

“泰亨，现在打开床边那个小柜子的第二层，挑一个喜欢的。”金泰亨迷迷糊糊地就跟着做了，一看见满柜子的情趣玩具，他的脸色不禁黑了下来。坏心眼地关了房间里的灯，他只开了床头的那盏暖黄色的小灯。田柾国嘟囔着抱怨这样看不清楚，他却很满意，“看不清楚不是更有意思吗？”

这人还真是有够重口味的，什么都挑大号的买，也不看看他能不能容纳的下。金泰亨翻来翻去最后选了一个看起来比较普通的按摩棒，还连着一个遥控器。因为这里面真的找不到其他非电动的玩具了，他也就硬着头皮选了这个。

单薄的衬衣半褪不褪的，虚虚地挂在肩头，田柾国认得出来，那是他的衬衣。他自己也脱好了乖乖躺在床上，屏幕有一半都要被他抢眼的肌肉占据，让人看了不免心痒痒。

“泰亨，现在打开按摩棒的开关。”他开始发号施令，“用它和你的乳头玩一玩吧。”这是什么糟糕的话，金泰亨红了脸，可也乖乖照做了。手里的棒状物嗡嗡作响，他光是碰了一下自己的乳头就反射性地颤一下，他实在是受不了这种自己玩弄自己的感觉，特别…还要被另一个人隔着屏幕全程观看。

“不许停，继续。”他的命令简单得让人难以拒绝，隔着衬衣传来的酥麻感令人兴奋不已，田柾国咽了咽口水，手也握住自己逐渐苏醒的炽热。

细长匀称的腿并在一起摩擦着，主人看上去似乎很难耐，这种感觉实在令人害羞，因此身体似乎也比平常敏感了许多。“张开腿给我看，泰亨。”他已经把下半身都脱干净了，只留身上的衬衣，有些犹豫，他最后也还是听话张开了双腿。

那粉色的小洞盈着水光，是诱人的光泽，性器也已经完全抬头，田柾国这时候总是免不了要借此调戏他的，“泰亨的身体真是淫荡呢，只是自己玩弄乳头，下面就已经兴奋成这样了吗？”金泰亨只觉得自己的耳朵烫得像在烧，软着嗓子否认道：“我没有…”

可是怎样的解释也不能掩盖身体的真实反应，更何况是这样的语调。

田柾国也越来越兴奋，手上的速度加快了一些。“现在把按摩棒放到你的穴口，试着自己玩弄一下阴蒂如何？”真是过分的要求，金泰亨觉得手里的按摩棒震得似乎太厉害，可这明明就是最低档的。几乎是碰到的一瞬间就发出了羞人的声音，被屏幕对面的人一丝不漏地听全了。“很舒服吗，叫得那么高兴。”

“嗯…我才没…没高兴呜…”金泰亨忍住声音，明明只是那一点肉粒，带来的快感怎么可以这样强烈？“就这样，表现的很好。接下来就拿他在穴口滑动一下。”手似乎是不受控制地动了起来，羞耻感已经被莫名的兴奋盖过去，他只觉得自己的脑子里一团乱。

“呜…柾国…是嗯…是这样吗？”他认真提问的样子更是让人受不了，“对…泰亨做得很好…”  
田柾国简直现在就想飞回他身边把他狠狠肏一顿，可是这只能是想，他觉得自己回去那一天可能真的会控制不住把人弄得半死不活的。

他的眼神湿漉漉的，透出一种可怜的感觉，薄唇被咬得发红，让人忍不住想狠狠地亲吻。田柾国只觉得自己是受了蛊惑，这人怎么可以色成这样。“现在，把按摩棒插进去。”

让他光在外面蹭一蹭还没什么，要他真的把这个家伙插进去，他还是有些害怕的。“我不会呜…”说着说着居然急哭了，他噘起嘴，似在责怪他这样为难自己。

“不许撒娇哦，听话，插进去。”不容置喙的语气，他犹豫了好一会儿才将按摩棒推进去一点儿。只是进去了一小段就叫人受不了了，他还是拔了出来，“不行…这样做太羞耻了…”有生理泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，他果然还是不能做到。

田柾国叹了叹气，“泰亨不可以不听话哦，我还说回去了给你一个小礼物的呢…不听话就没有了哦。”金泰亨皱眉道：“什么礼物唔…？”“不告诉你，先把按摩棒插进去。”

真的是疯了，金泰亨没有想到自己居然会和他做这种事情。他先把震动关掉了，再尝试着一点点推进去，这又冷又硬的家伙真让人难受，他光是放进去一段就开始喘个不停了。

“这不是可以插进去吗，泰亨真乖。”这种夸奖小孩子一样的语气着实令人火大，可越是这样，身体就会越兴奋，理智也开始逐渐出走。“好，现在就打开开关，调到第二档。”

开玩笑，调到第二档的话他真的会受不了的，刚才光是一档就已经让他喘成那样。不过说白了，田柾国只是想听听他的声音，也不算是故意为难他。像是他就在身边命令自己一样，金泰亨不得已调了开关，深埋在小穴里的按摩棒又开始嗡嗡地震动起来，双腿也忍不住并拢起来。

“把腿掰开，我要看。”又是过分的要求，他的手已经逐渐失了力气，却也按照他的说法去做了。拿按摩棒肏自己，还要掰开腿给别人欣赏，这种事情金泰亨从来没有想象过，可他现在确实就在做这件事情。

迷迷糊糊的呻吟声时轻时重，那人含泪的双眼又太过勾人，田柾国只觉得自己像是失了理智一般，手上的动作又加快了一个度。“现在…呼…拿按摩棒插自己吧，就像我平常那样。”

C26

开始还只是缓慢的动作，田柾国却不满于他的速度。“再快一点，我平时是怎么肏你的？”谁会记得这种事情啊…！金泰亨心里叫道，可也是乖乖地加快了速度。

快感越来越强烈，身体也逐渐燥热起来，开始不满于现在的节奏，他还是遵从身体的本能再次加快了抽插。甜美的呻吟声忍不住，全都一声不落地传到田柾国耳中。他看着屏幕里动情的人，身体也越来越难耐，还在不停地夸奖道：“嗯…就是这样…泰亨也能玩得很好嘛…很棒。”

他就这样看着按摩棒在自己的小穴进出，虽然还是会害羞，但快感已经战胜了一切，主导了他的行为。“呜…嗯…啊是这样吗…啊啊…是这样对吧…？”都到了这种时候还在询问他自己做的对不对，这种勾人的感觉让田柾国浑身难受无处发泄，大概这就是肉在眼前却吃不到的痛苦。

“哈…嗯…泰亨…再快一点…我要射在里面了哦。”田柾国的喘息也逐渐加重，盯着屏幕里的人像是要盯穿了一样。“嗯呜…不可以…柾国啊…不可以射在里面…啊…！”金泰亨扭着腰哭叫起来，仿佛他现在真的是在被田柾国肏弄。

该死，这人真是色得不行…！田柾国的喘息开始不稳起来，“那…呼…那你就在准备高潮的时候把按摩棒抽出来哦，不然就会射在里面的。”金泰亨哼哼着答应了一句，下身带来的快感不断积压，化作了一声声难耐的哭叫。

“啊…柾国…呜呜…！要去了…要去了呜…！”  
金泰亨尖叫一声，猛地把按摩棒抽出来，还带了一股水流喷射出来，甚至有水滴溅到了屏幕上。田柾国也低喘着释放在自己手中，看着屏幕中淫荡不堪的画面，理智被燃烧起来。

“现在转过身来，屁股撅起来对着我，我们再做一次吧。”还不尽兴，他又提出了新的要求。“呜…还要啊…？”嘴上是嫌弃不想继续的，可是身子都诚实地已经摆好姿势了。

终于是累了，他今晚睡得算不错，心里的那种羞耻感还未散去，可更多的居然是高兴。他可能真的疯了吧，变成这样都是拜田柾国所赐。

第二天，金泰亨一直在厨房里做着小点心，还是像往常那样到处分发。花园里，丽塔没有跟过来，只有他一个人端着一盘小曲奇。闵玧其突然从围墙边冒出来，说实话还是把他吓了一跳的。

“今天终于记起来给我送吃的了？”闵玧其接过盘子，很自然地开始吃起来了。“因为在家里很无聊嘛…”其实过了那么长的时间，他和这位雇佣血猎也算是认识了，虽然人看上去挺凶的，最开始也很嫌弃他，但是其实他也算一个不错的人吧。

金泰亨有时候会睡过头，记起来要去花园里采花的时候已经晚了，这时候的状态不太好。正觉得有些可惜，总会有女仆从门外接过一束新鲜的花递给他，看得出来有惊心修剪过。他本来以为是园丁们帮他采摘好的，没想到后来才发现那是闵玧其帮他摘的。

“闵先生为什么会帮我采花？”他这样问，闵玧其吃着曲奇，一副懒洋洋的样子，“我无聊，反正这花又不是我的，摘了就摘了。”金泰亨坐在花坛边看着他出了神，“那以后就不用麻烦您帮我采花了，我可以自己来。”

“哦。”闵玧其没和他说太多，他自己又回去了。丽塔满屋子找不到人，才发现他刚刚从花园回来，手里还端了个空盘子。“你又去找他了？”金泰亨点了点头，“我给他送饼干 你不是说他想吃吗？”

丽塔扶着额头叹了叹气，“他想吃你还真的给送…？上阵之前还给敌人送吃的，真有你的…”  
金泰亨嘿嘿笑着，“反正也是最后一次了嘛。”

夜晚，他们按照约定乘了车出去，到了门口也没被阻拦，很顺利就通过了。因为车里都是认识的人，也没有什么特别的命令不给他出去。金泰亨还是悬着一口气，生怕出什么意外。车里总是弥漫着花香，金泰亨只是觉得这车载香水的味道过于浓郁，可也算不上讨厌。

可是很意外地，他们直到到达了接应点也没受到任何阻拦。那是一个几乎没有人的地方，丽塔甚至怀疑他们是不是迟到了。背后突然响起一个声音：“原来真的是一伙的啊，幸好下手得快。”

那黑影一闪的瞬间就到了他们面前，站在一边的司机突然倒下，血液从脖颈出漫了出来。丽塔将人护在身后，怪不得这空气中的血腥味过浓，估计那些人都已经被他干掉了。

闵玧其拿出手帕擦试着沾满鲜血的匕首，脸上没什么表情变化，似乎地上的尸体与他无关一般。  
“泰亨，待在我身后。”可是他哪里会允许一个女人挺身而出来保护他，正要上前却被人一声喝了回来。

“小鬼，我劝你还是听她的话比较好，乖乖看着吧，把她解决掉之后我就带你回去。”将手帕丢在一边，他骨节分明的手把玩着匕首，突然向丽塔刺去。

她拽着人轻易闪开，再把他推到一边去，“泰亨，你快走！”可是闵玧其哪里会给他这个机会，从小包里抽出一条闪着光的绳索抛到他身上，直接把人捆在那里了。“嘁，欺负小朋友算什么本事。”丽塔咬着牙，迅速闪到了倒下的司机身边，手指触碰到地上那一滩鲜血，它们就立刻凝结起来化作一柄有一人高的镰刀。

那锋利的刀刃挥过来，暂时把人逼退了。闵玧其收起匕首，“那你拿大家伙欺负我的小刀算什么本事？”说话间，手上的匕首已经变成一把长刀，在灯光下闪着寒光。

她褐色的瞳仁被杀意染成血红，嘴角的微笑让人不寒而栗，“失礼了，血猎先生。”闵玧其盯着她，嘴角挑起一个坏笑，“请多关照，黯蔷薇小姐。”丽塔挥动着血色的镰刀将人一点点逼退，好几下都差一点擦到他的脖子。“看来先生听说过我，在下不过一介无名小卒，荣幸之至。”

许久没有进入过战斗状态的她还是有些不习惯，只能从过招中找回一些手感，残影交织，寒光闪烁，只有金属碰撞的声音，金泰亨挣脱不开，可又不能坐以待毙，情急之下就扑了过去。

两人的动作都在空中突然终止，看着倒在地上的人。“你…我不会让你伤害丽塔小姐的…！”只可惜他现在完全动不了，表情倒是凶得很到位。闵玧其看着他滑稽的样子失笑，正要伸手捉住他却再次被丽塔的攻击逼退。

“金泰亨，别碍事。”丽塔简直想敲爆他的脑瓜，一个手无寸铁的人混进来不是自寻死路吗。  
两人默契地打到了一边去，完全就把人撇下了。

好气啊，虽然他是真的打不过。

每一个残影都带着蔷薇的影子，动作干净漂亮，攻击精准狠毒，强大的杀气铺天盖地向他而去，闵玧其算是领会到了。可再强大的人，没有丰富的经验和很好的手感，也终究是不可挽回的弊端。

“先生知道为什么我每天晚上都要去看你吗？”闵玧其觉得现在就像有个影子在和他说话，她的眼睛闪着光，每一个动作都留下光的痕迹。“我知道，你在目测我的实力。大家都说，那个黯蔷薇注视你的时候，你已经被她杀死了一半。”

高跟鞋踩在地上的声音哒哒哒，面前的人突然就化作紫色的影子闪到他身后，刀刃在他的后背深深地划了一道。闵玧其几乎看不清，她似乎已经完全化为了暗影，在不经意间就在自己身上划过一刀，留下深浅不一的伤口。

他的余光看见自己身边不下十几个影子，如同旋风般将他包围，防了这一边又伤了另一边。伤口在增加，体力也开始损耗，闵玧其一咬牙想要冲出重围，可那鬼魅般的人如影随形，他只感觉有什么已经抵在他的脖颈上，那人在他耳边低语：失礼了。

那十几个影子都往中间绞去，化作蔷薇色的旋风。金泰亨在一边看呆了，说实话这是他第一次看见这种血腥的场面，惊讶得一时说不出话来，也不知道身后突然出现了什么。

不过几秒，旋风散去，丽塔握着沾满鲜血的镰刀还在低喘，满地都是喷溅的鲜红，倒在地上的尸体已经破烂不堪，看不出人形。“泰亨，我们走…”她的笑容凝固在脸上，当她看见金泰亨还被闵玧其搂在怀里。

“呀，真是精彩呢，你说是不是呀小鬼。”闵玧其拍着手笑起来，看她一脸的难以置信的表情更是觉得好笑。“呀我说你，残杀自己的同伴倒也不至于那么狠心吧，砍成这样…啧啧啧…”丽塔低头瞥了一眼那血肉模糊的尸体，连衣服都不一样。

他摇了摇手里的小瓶子，“光凭好武力可是不够的啊，黯蔷薇小姐，你们刚刚在车上待得安逸，也没注意到自己被下药了吗？”他又晃了晃怀里的人，金泰亨的耐药性本来就不强，现在只是觉得浑身发软，视线都模糊了起来。“刚刚就一直待在车顶了，还有点冷呢，可是能一下子捕获这么多，也不算亏。”

怪不得…丽塔其实也是在硬撑着，握着镰刀的手用力得发白，久久才吐出一句：“卑鄙…”闵玧其一摊手，“只能怪你观察得不够到位哦，要是硬拼我可能也是那个下场的话，我还不如让自己安全一点。”他又抽出一条绳索抛向丽塔，却被她斩断。

“劝你最好不要做无谓的反抗。”丽塔心里一颤，那明晃晃的匕首正贴着金泰亨的脖子，她清楚血猎的刀刃都是能给吸血鬼造成伤害的，不同于普通的刀刃。不甘心…要是自己能再多做一点打算…多细心一些…可是没有如果。

她走过来，手里的镰刀还没有抛开，“我知道你不敢伤他，伤了他你也不好对你的雇主交代，对吧？”眼中的红色还没有褪去，满溢而出的杀意却丝毫没有影响到闵玧其。

那双倒三角眼看着她，明明不带任何感情的，可就是莫名让人觉得压抑。丽塔的视线也开始模糊起来，险些踉跄着倒在地上，闵玧其将抵在金泰亨脖子上的匕首掷出，正好捅在她的大腿上。

应声倒地，丽塔连镰刀也握不住了，最后还是被他捆了起来。两人都被扔在后座，闵玧其又将车开了回去。

离开之前已经把遍地的痕迹都清理得差不多了，他还是觉得有必要向田柾国报告一下。车里忽然有铃声响起，那不是他的手机。他向后探了身子，从金泰亨的脚边捡到了那个手机，看了一眼备注以后有些无语，可也是接通了。

“泰亨…怎么都不回信息，也不接电话…？我…”“田先生，是我。”闵玧其实在听不下去这种腻死人的语调，出言打断他。电话那一段静止了几秒，“怎么是你，泰亨怎么了？”

闵玧其看了一眼后座昏迷着的两人，“是这样的，金泰亨刚刚和您家那个女仆一起逃出来了，被我捉回来了。”田柾国呼吸一滞，沉声问道：“你知道她的名字吗，那个女仆。”

“她叫丽塔。”

心脏犹如被谁捏紧了一般窒息，田柾国久久说不出话来，所有的情绪都在酝酿着爆发，最后只化作了一句冷冷的：“知道了，我现在就回去。”

通话结束，闵玧其按照要求拍了一张照片发送给田柾国，他此刻正准备登机，看着屏幕上那张照片着实觉得刺眼。

他觉得自己被骗了，被他们都骗了。金泰亨说他想他，丽塔说她会保持距离，可是现在呢，一起逃出来是要做什么，背着他私奔吗？怒火盖过了一切，田柾国揉了揉突突发疼的太阳穴，在飞机上久久都不能平静。

醒来的时候自己已经被锁在床头了，金泰亨睁开眼一看，这还是那个房间，他还是留在这里了。  
“醒了吗？”突然有人说话，他顺着声音看过去，原来是田柾国。

他怎么回来了…？

他的手脚都被锁链铐住，动一下都动不了。“柾国…”他看着床边的人，那冷漠锐利的眼神，仿佛又回到了两人见面的第一天。

明明是冷漠的，可是他又在里面看见了怒火，这种冷热交替的眼神他还是第一次看见，他觉得陌生，也觉得害怕。

C27

“现在手脚可以活动吗？”他看见田柾国好像在调配着什么液体，他心里充满了恐惧。试着动了一下身子，铁锁被带响了，他颤着嗓子回答：“可以…”

田柾国替他解开了锁链，牵着他的手出去了。一路上他都没有说话，他也没有看见其他人。手心都紧张得出汗，这人走的很快，他心里越来越不安，叫他的名字也不回应。

被带到了花园里，金泰亨远远地看见有一个人倒在地上，再近一看，居然是丽塔。她的双手都被捆在背后，整个人颤抖着喘息，露出来的皮肤都被晒得发红，甚至裂出了伤口。

金泰亨深知丽塔这样的普通吸血鬼不能抵御阳光，正要冲上前去却被人拽住手腕，力道大得他发疼。“不许过去。”冷冷的命令，他觉得这样的田柾国很陌生，他是在生气吗？

“可是丽塔小姐她…”“丽塔…丽塔…你心里想的都是她，你有想过我吗？！”金泰亨看着他，说不出话来。想要挣脱他却甩不开，手腕被捏得生疼，他知道他是真的生气了。

看着他一副无辜的样子，田柾国心里的怒火更是没来由地旺盛起来。他或许不是在生别人的气，也有可能是在生自己的气。气他自己没把人看好，气他自己没有那个女人吸引他，气他自己没有让金泰亨早点爱上他，或许他们之间都是自己一厢情愿吗？

“柾国你听我说…她不能晒太阳，她会死掉的…！”金泰亨显然不知道现在提起丽塔会让田柾国多生气，有一种想把他狠狠摔到地上的冲动，但是他还是舍不得，只好生生憋住。

“说，是谁先说要逃走的。”田柾国不敢看他的眼睛，只是看着地上的人。“是我！”两个人都这么说，金泰亨急了，“明明就是我！”丽塔倒是很冷静，“少爷，我觉得您更愿意相信是我。”

她说得没错，田柾国恨不得把所有的错误都归到她身上，还不是因为他舍不得骂金泰亨。“从提出，到计划，到行动，都是我提出的，我知道怎样离开最合适，也知道怎样的路线最安全，我也做好了对抗您的雇佣血猎的准备。”她平静地说道。

“她胡说！明明就是…”“够了！！”田柾国突然吼他，金泰亨被吓得说不出话来，他真的从来没见过这样的田柾国，心里的恐惧逐渐加深。“你们直到现在也还要互相辩护吗，真是相亲相爱啊…”田柾国气笑了，只是自顾自点着头，“好，我懂了，我就只是你们两个见面的契机是吧，原来这么久以来都是我在被欺骗。”

金泰亨扯住他的衣袖，“不是这样的柾国…不是这样的。”田柾国看了他一眼，心想反正都已经气成这样了，那就把事情听完，听听他们的故事如何？“那你说是怎么样的…？”“少爷，”丽塔又插嘴了，“是我的错，我错就错在不该喜欢上您喜欢的人。”

丽塔的话让金泰亨震惊了，“你…”田柾国倒是笑起来，“哈哈哈，你看我说什么来着，金泰亨，你现在承认你们是两情相悦的话，我也不会再说什么。”他摇了摇头，“不是这样的…”“确实不是这样，只是我一个人喜欢他罢了，他喜欢的不是我。”丽塔还在继续。

现在已经不能相信她说的话了，田柾国看着地上的人，“闵先生，她就交给你处理掉了，不要把我的花园弄脏。”一直藏在一边的闵玧其跳出来，抽出那一把闪着寒光的匕首。“不要…！不要这样柾国…放了她吧…求求你放了她吧…我答应你我不会再逃跑了…求求你…！”金泰亨晃着田柾国的手臂恳求道。

这是他不想看到的，自己的爱人央求着自己放过那个企图把他爱人夺走的人，情绪已经不受控制了。等田柾国反应过来的时候，自己的手已经紧紧掐住他的脖子。

精致的脸因为缺氧变得苍白，嘴唇颤抖着，发不出声音来，眼眶里也盈满泪水。丽塔和闵玧其都慌了，“田先生…！”闵玧其叫醒了他，他才突然放开手。田柾国看着倒在地上的人，白皙的脖颈都是自己留下的勒痕，触目惊心。

金泰亨全身都在发抖，边咳嗽边大喘气着，被人扶起来的时候连话都说不清楚。他央求的目光真挚又可怜，“咳…柾国…柾国求求你放过她吧，你说什么我都听，我再也不会逃走了…求你…”田柾国听得头疼，心里闷闷的很难受。

“好，我会让她治好了再走，把她送到别的城市去再也回不来，你觉得可以吗？”他帮人拭去了他眼角的泪水，心疼的不行，“对不起…我刚才太冲动了，很疼吗？”金泰亨一听他愿意把丽塔放走就觉得足够了，他摇摇头又咳了几声，“没事…不是很疼。”

“闵先生，麻烦你把她扶起来吧。”还没等闵玧其动，金泰亨已经先过去把她扶起来了，她的皮肤伤得是在厉害，可是自己身上也没有别的衣物给她遮盖一下，只好心疼地握住她的手。

丽塔的手心一凉，她也还是不动声色地微笑着，“别管我了，少爷会生气的。”果然，田柾国已经过来把人拉走了，只留闵玧其把她带走。

他的动作还是很粗鲁，一进屋就把人摔到床上，随后欺身压上来，“你说的，什么都听我的。”金泰亨点点头，也没有做任何反抗。田柾国还是用铁链铐住他的手，生怕他再逃了。

撕开他的衬衫，在白净的肌肤上用力地吮出一个个吻痕，双手在他身上肆意地点火。锁骨突然被人咬了一口，金泰亨吃疼地惊呼一声，肌肤上留下了一排牙印，刚想说些什么，却又被人咬住嘴唇。舌尖撬开贝齿，在口腔里翻搅着，似要确认他没有尝过别人的味道一般。

裤子不知道什么时候被他拽掉了，性器被他把握在手里玩弄着，他红着脸嘤咛道疼，却也没有得到同情。田柾国一手撸动着他的性器，一手插入小穴玩弄，快感侵袭得太突然，他的手又动不了，只好扭着腰躲避。

“不许乱动。”田柾国看了他一眼，手指恶意地擦过性器顶端的小口，激得人的身体一阵颤栗。“我问你，你对我说过真话吗？”田柾国突然发问，金泰亨的声音都染上了哭腔，“说过…呜…轻一点…”

他偏不，反倒变本加厉地玩弄，把人玩得腰酸腿软，“比如说…？”这真是酷刑，一边被玩弄私密处一边要求回答问题。“我…我想你了…呜…！”顶端被他恶意地挤压着，似乎要从里面挤出什么东西来。“真的吗？”田柾国凑近问道，明明就叫人回答问题，却又封住人的嘴深吻起来。

金泰亨难耐时发出的哼哼声太过可爱而勾人，惹得田柾国浑身燥热。“我问你，真的吗？”金泰亨点了点头，咬住下唇苦苦忍着声音。“好，那我相信你。”田柾国抽出湿漉漉的手指，还带出来了一股水流，染湿了一片床单。

他才想起来自己是给金泰亨准备了一些东西的，从床头拿来了一个小盒子，打开了之后，里面是一枚镶着钻石的戒指。金泰亨有些懵地看着他，不知道是什么情况，“这是我说好要送给你的，我买的是对戒。”他的手动不了，田柾国给他亲自戴上之后再次吻了他，“戴上我的戒指，你就是我的人了…不对，你一直都是我的人…”

他还是没想到田柾国会给他买戒指，一时不知道说些什么。田柾国看着他傻傻的样子忽然笑出声，“那泰亨要给我生孩子哦，不可以拒绝我。”一说到生孩子他就开始害怕起来，犹豫了片刻之后还是说出了那个不字。

田柾国的表情肉眼可见地冷了下来，“我说了…不许拒绝我。”拿过他刚刚在调配的液体，撕开了注射器的包装再把那些液体全都吸入注射器。金泰亨一看见注射器就本能地害怕起来，他摇着头，“不要…我错了…求你不要…我错了…”

可是那针头还是刺入了他的皮肤，管中的液体都被推入他的血管，几乎是瞬间就起了反应，他开始浑身发热，呼吸变得急促，身体也开始止不住地颤栗起来，全身的力气都被卸下来了。

泪水从眼角顺着脸颊滑落，英气的眉拧着，喘息都染上了情欲。田柾国挤进他的腿间，那炽热的东西就抵在穴口，不由分说地侵入了温暖紧致的小穴。因为生气，连带着动作都粗暴了起来，身体被他撞得一晃一晃的，金泰亨疼得掉眼泪，甜腻的呻吟声再也忍不住。

连握住拳的力气也没有了，明明是很疼的，可是身体很快就适应了他的动作，快感也随之而来。田柾国握住他的腰的手很用力，几乎在上面掐出痕迹来。“柾国啊…！我疼…慢一点嗯…啊…我疼…！”实在受不了了，金泰亨终于哭叫着哀求他。

可是怒气上头的人怎么会听他的话，自顾自地狠狠侵犯，每一下都顶到深处，他很乐意听着他叫自己的名字，不管是在什么时候。“金泰亨…呼…你听好了，我喜欢你…嗯不对…我爱你…你听好了，我爱你啊…！”把人撞到神志不清的时候再疯狂地表白，也不顾他哭得多厉害。

小穴突然地收缩，金泰亨挺起腰来，性器也喷射出一股股精液。就算是这样，田柾国也还是没有停下来，他只好挣扎着，哭叫着求他停一停。可是手指只能在自己的掌心刮着，田柾国丝毫没有停下来的意思。

腿根都在痉挛着，可是他只能看着小穴被人狠狠地抽插，求他停下来他也和没听见一样，只顾着开拓入侵。受不了这种过分强烈的快感，他只能挺着腰逃避。性器突然抽出，他尖叫着喷射出一股水流，全都喷在田柾国的腹肌上。

没给他缓冲的机会，性器很快又没入暖湿的肉穴，田柾国抱着他的腿，时不时低头在细嫩的大腿上咬下一口，受了刺激的身体总会绞紧体内横行霸道的粗热，把他咬得很舒服。

在他的大腿内侧留下了几个咬痕，田柾国又俯下身和人接吻，将他甜美的娇吟尽数吞入腹中。精壮的腰从未放松过，一直奋力抽送着。饱满肉感的臀腿被撞得啪啪作响，交合处还有令人害羞的水声，混杂着喘息与呻吟，回荡在整个房间。

咬着他的耳垂，田柾国的喘息变得粗重起来，“泰亨…嗯…呼…我要射在里面了…”金泰亨勉强找回一丝理智拒绝他：“不行啊…呜…不可以嗯…射在里面…求…啊…！求求你！”田柾国却把人撞得更狠，“哼…你根本就是在骗我…你根本…呼…就不听我的话…你这个骗子…金泰亨…！”他重重地撞进最深处，闷哼一声将炽热的精液全都射在里面了。

金泰亨的脑袋一片空白，绝望地睁着眼睛，喉咙里发出的声音如同小猫一般细腻娇软，泪珠不断地往下掉，整个人都呆住了。“你怎么…呜…你怎么可以…呜…”他不受控制地哭起来，多希望这是他做的一个噩梦。

继续舔吻着他的脸颊，他的薄唇，甚至还要恶劣地低笑，“怎么了，这样泰亨就会怀孕吗，那样最好，你就没有理由离开我了。”他怀里的人哭得一抽一抽的，双腿无力地蹬着他的后背，一直在骂他是个混蛋。

田柾国解开了他的铁链，搂住他的腰把他抱起来，让他坐在自己怀里。还埋在肉穴里的性器再度苏醒了过来，一直顶着最深处，金泰亨还在哭着，双手无力地捶着这人的胸膛。托住他的臀上下运动着，带着哭腔的呻吟声再次传入田柾国耳中，他享受着金泰亨给他带来的所有，不管是身体还是心里。

怕被人撞得歪倒到一边去，金泰亨只好环住他的脖子，手指在背上一下一下地划着，因为没什么力气，自然也不会很疼。田柾国对于在他身上留下痕迹十分感兴趣，一下吮吸着锁骨，一下咬一口肩头，非要让白净的肌肤上留下乱七八糟的痕迹。

C28

饱满的肉臀被他揉捏着，金泰亨这么轻的一个人，要把他反复托举起来不是难事，他只能在自己怀里像一个人偶一样被自己操控着。他哭叫得越可怜，田柾国也就越兴奋，

“呜呜呜…嗯啊…要…坏掉了啊呜…”难耐地挠着他的后背，像是猫咪在撒娇一般。媚药的效果很好，情潮来得快而强烈，金泰亨此刻已经沦陷在快感的漩涡中，嘴上可能还拒绝着，身体却都诚实地传递着快感。

田柾国突然停了动作，打着人的屁股就叫他自己动，媚药带来的燥热只能由他疏解了，金泰亨没理由让自己那么难受，撑住他的肩膀便自己动起腰来了。他就这样伏在自己的肩头，小穴努力吞吐着性器，这样听话的人他是很喜欢的，但也免不了要被欺负一番。

“啪！”每打一下屁股，他就呜咽一声，小穴也就绞紧一次。他湿漉漉的眼神充满了责备，却被人命令着不许停。“这是给你的惩罚…呼…知道为什么吗？”到了这关头还在拷问着他，金泰亨只觉得是因为他逃走了他才会那么生气。

“呜…因为…因为我逃走了…啊…！不要再打了嘛…”撒娇一般的语调听的人心痒痒，他继续逼问道：“嗯哼…和谁一起逃走了？”又是一巴掌，金泰亨委屈巴巴的，“呜嗯…啊哈…是…嗯…和丽塔小姐…呜…！”

田柾国忍不住挺腰迎合他，这只会让性器插得更深，让人哭得越来越厉害。“好…嗯…那我再问你一遍，知道我为什么生气了吗？”金泰亨呜咽着，话都说不清，“呜嗯…因为我逃…啊…逃走了…”又是响亮的一巴掌，“不对，我刚刚怎么教你的？”

金泰亨要疯了，臀部都被他打得火辣辣地疼，这人怎么这么喜欢打他的屁股。“因为啊…！太深了…！轻一点…”又是一巴掌，田柾国挑了挑眉，“现在可不是享受肉棒的时候，回答我的问题。”他的脑子一团乱，组织起来的语言也是乱七八糟的。“因为啊…！丽塔小姐…呜…丽塔和我一起逃走了…嗯…轻一点嘛…！”

田柾国终于舍得停止对他的拷问，专心地肏起来，金泰亨被顶地哭叫不个不停，又痉挛着射在了田柾国的小腹上。忽地被推到在床上，田柾国抬起他的腿又大开大合地肏弄起来。

金泰亨咿咿呀呀哭叫个不停，被快感冲击得晕晕乎乎，没一会儿又被人粗暴的动作弄得高潮。他伸手就要去挠这人的手臂，却被捉住双手按在头顶。“呼…嗯…叫得这么大声，果然还是被我肏要更爽吧？”田柾国两指钳住他的下巴，逼他看着自己。

他摇着头，说不清自己的诉求，整个人都痉挛起来，扭着腰躲开他的侵犯。眼圈都哭红了，倒不如说整张脸都红了，布满了泪痕。田柾国在人体内做了最后的冲刺，又把精液全都射在了最深处。

他挣扎不了，也逃脱不开，下身被弄得黏糊糊的，很难受。田柾国退出来，也连带了那些白浊，金泰亨脑子一片空白，他知道自己是没有回头路了。“下面很难受吧，我帮你洗一洗。”田柾国将手指插入肉缝快速抽动着，敏感的肉壁被摩擦带来激烈的快感，这种状态下很容易高潮。果然，没一会儿就有淫水从里面溅出来了，被手指的动作喷得到处都是。

金泰亨挠着床单，腰腹难耐地扭动，下身一直溅出水来，他自己也知道现在他是什么糟糕的样子，难为情地哭起来。田柾国猛地抽出手指，带出了最后一股水流，暂时放松的身子软软地塌在床上，他闭上眼睛大喘气着。

媚药的药效还在继续，就算是受了这样的刺激也还是燥热难耐，没多久他又开始扭着身子哼哼着。田柾国把人抱起来走进浴室，让他撑在镜子上，扶着自己的性器插入那还滴着水的小洞。

上半身几乎都贴在冰冷的镜面上，他勉强拉回了一丝理智，可又被身后的人顶撞得忍受不了。呼出的湿润气息在镜面糊了一层水雾，幸好是这样，不然他就要看见自己糟糕的表情了。

从身后架住他的双手往后拉，慢慢变冷的镜面又倒映出清晰的映像，田柾国在他的背后留下一个个吻痕，轻咬了他的肩，低喘道：“泰亨…看看你自己现在有多漂亮吧…”金泰亨摇了摇头，闭上眼睛不愿意看。

腾出一只手来伸入他的口腔搅动起来，软舌被指尖逗弄，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑出，因为闭不上嘴，那呻吟声都完整地传出来，响彻了浴室。真是让人难为情…金泰亨叫得嗓子都要哑了，人又开始神志不清起来。

被反反复复肏弄了好几次，射出的白浊全沾在镜子上，性器都已经射不出精液来了，可怜地滴着淫液，此刻还被田柾国握在手中把玩，挤压着顶端似要榨精一般。金泰亨握住他的手腕求他不要再捏了，这人也没听他的，只是自顾自地揉搓，揉得人受不了，小穴又被带得高潮了，紧紧咬着还深埋在里面的性器。

“呜…要死了…不要这样…求你了柾国…”他哭得眼睛都有点疼了，转回头哀求道。田柾国终于舍得放开手，掐着人的腰又开始了新一轮的索要。金泰亨伏在镜子上哭，下身完全被快感统领，迷糊中忽然听到什么水声。

两人都停下来，金泰亨低头看了看，那水声确实是自己发出来的，不过为什么是从性器流出开的，颜色也有些不对劲…？田柾国轻笑一声，靠在他肩上低低地说：“泰亨…爽到失禁了啊…真可爱…”

出走的理智突然被拉回来，像是遭遇了什么重大打击一般难以置信，金泰亨本能地想伸手去捂住，却被人捉住手扣在镜子上。田柾国又开始了抽送，把人撞得一颤一颤的，水声淅淅沥沥，好一会儿才停下来。

金泰亨又哭起来了，他现在只想找个地方把自己埋了，怎么会这样…被人肏到失禁什么的。田柾国舔吻着他布满不堪痕迹的脖颈，顺便又留下了几个痕迹，学着他的样子在后颈咬了一口，留下两排齿痕。

他委屈极了，就算理智回来了又有什么用，现在又要被媚药的作用赶走了，全身心都沉沦在性爱的欢愉中难以自拔。臀腿被撞得发红，腰窝也被掐出了指痕，穴口的肉瓣被摩擦得红肿起来，乳头也被玩弄得发红发肿。全身上下都是他留下的痕迹，像是固执地标记所有物一般不厌其烦。

呜咽一声又被他内射了，浑身无力的人要是没了支撑就倒在地上。田柾国把人抱进浴缸里，放了一些暖水，一边帮他清洗一边出言调戏，“幸好提前带来浴室了啊，不然床上都是泰亨的东西，全都湿了呢…”

说是清洗，也只是泡在水里简单地擦几下，还没缓过神的人又在浴缸里被插入了，动作大得水花激荡，甚至溅到了地上。手掌护着他的脑袋防止被磕疼，之前就算生气也被这激烈的性爱消了不少，他还是会心疼他的。

金泰亨嘟囔着，抓住他的手臂挠来挠去，“呜啊…！柾国不要…热水…热水啊…！”田柾国干得起兴，说话的声音都带了几分野性的性感，“嗯？热水怎么了…呼…太烫了吗…？”他似乎就没有一刻是不哭的，“热水…啊…！进去了…好烫呜呜…轻一点…”这句轻一点说了不知道几回，这人就算听了也是左耳进右耳出，完全不按他的说法去做。

不顾他的求饶哭叫，在浴缸里把人干到高潮好几次，金泰亨都哭得没声了，也要继续狠狠地欺负。射进穴里的精液流出来，在热水中散开，色极了。

把人从热水里捞出来又抱回床上，连身上的水珠都没擦就开始了新一轮讨伐。从不知道多久以前就一直喘着气娇吟，金泰亨嗓子都哑了还要被逼着说话。

“泰亨…啊…泰亨…下面咬得真紧啊…做了那么多次还不够吗…？”田柾国咬着牙，腰腹似打桩一般挺动着。

被夹在墙壁和他之间，田柾国的大腿肌肉发达，金泰亨坐上去的时候膝盖几乎碰不到床面，只以他们交合的地方作为支撑点。向前逃不开，向后插得更深，腰被他固定住动不了，整个人只能由他为所欲为。

乳头被带有暗纹的墙纸磨得发疼，估计肿得大了起来，金泰亨试图用手撑住墙不让乳头继续贴着墙了，结果是差点被人撞得歪到一边。

不知道过了多久，也不知道现在是什么时候，更不知道自己到底被内射了几次，他的余光瞥见窗外的天空似乎开始泛黄，已经…没有力气再思考了…

两人都做得满身的汗，金泰亨更是累得要虚脱了，柔软的胸脯起伏着，还被人揉着。满足感充盈了田柾国的身心，可也带来更多的恐惧，他还是想让人真心地接受他。已经不满足于单纯的肉体，他想要得到金泰亨的心，他想要这个人爱他。

欣赏着爱人失神的表情，迷离的眼神以及性感的喘息，身上青青紫紫的痕迹都是自己的杰作，他很高兴能留下自己的痕迹。他把人搂在怀里，感受他的颤动，尽管他没有心跳，可至少也能感受他的呼吸。

带着性事之后的一丝慵懒满足，田柾国把脸埋在他的颈窝，细细嗅闻着他身上独有的香味。“幸好…你没有别人的味道…泰亨…我真的好爱你啊…”金泰亨趴在他身上，还喘着气，没有回应。

把人细细地清洗了一遍，手指摩挲着那些痕迹，把眼前的美景都一一印刻在心头，他已经累得睡着了，一动不动地，像极了安静乖巧的美丽人偶。捧起他的脸颊印上一吻，田柾国笑得像个孩子。

醒来，房间里没有开灯，全身都像被人打过一样疼，或许是媚药的余劲，他总觉得有点头晕。睡衣被好好的穿上了，连被子也盖得严严实实的，金泰亨稍微动了动身子，迷糊之间听到了铁链的声音。摸了摸自己的脖子，似乎被套上了一个项圈，连接着铁链。

自己又被他锁起来了吗…？

只有窗外的月光撒进来，冷冷清清的，金泰亨凝视着，某种希望似乎彻底消失了。这是他想过的，要是逃不走就会遭到更过分的对待，甚至还连累了那么多人…虽然他们互相不认识，可那些人也都是因为他才惨死血猎刀下的，他暗暗自责起来。

门被打开，走廊的灯光窜了进来，田柾国探了身子进来，轻声问他睡醒了吗。金泰亨转过头，蓝色的眸子在黑暗中发着幽光，他没有回答。

他开了灯，金泰亨被这突然的强光刺痛了双眼，半眯着眼睛适应着，忽有饭菜的香味萦绕鼻尖。田柾国将餐盘放在床头柜上，扶着他坐了起来，还在他背后垫了柔软的枕头。金泰亨这才看清楚，那铁链长长的一条，从项圈延伸到地上，又从另一端延伸向上锁在了床头。

他捏着铁链晃了晃，发出了清脆的响声。田柾国倒是没在意他这个举动，像是这条铁链根本不存在一样。“饿了吧，吃点东西，我刚做好的，都是你爱吃的。”他看见餐盘里的食物冒着热气，确实很诱人，再加上体力消耗过大，现在他也是饿得肚子咕咕叫了。

他正要伸手去拿，却被田柾国抢先一步拿走了，这人笑嘻嘻地问他：“先吃饭还是先吃我？”这什么什么莫名其妙的恶俗问题，金泰亨皱了皱眉，哑着声音回答要吃饭。

田柾国扒开自己的衣领，露出了半边肩，眼神暗示他。金泰亨咽了咽口水，原来是这个意思…扶住他的肩，对准血管一口咬下去，甜腥的血液溢满了口腔，是他独有的温热鲜甜。金泰亨啜了几口，再伸出舌尖替他细细舔舐，再看着他舔舔嘴角。

田柾国穿好了衣服，拿起饭菜就给人喂上了，这些全都是金泰亨喜欢的菜式，只不过味道似乎有些不一样，可是他也没有提出来。因为太饿了，把饭菜都吃光光，田柾国看起来似乎很高兴，期待地问他：“好吃吗？”

金泰亨点了点头，“好像…有点淡…？”“是吗，那我下一次做的时候多放点盐。”田柾国收拾着碗筷，没注意到他疑惑的目光。“这是你做的？家里的厨师呢？”“我把家里的佣人都解雇了，以后就由我亲自照顾你吧。”

金泰亨不明白他为什么这样做，他也只是笑着说了一句：“因为之前错过了太多关于你的生活，所以我要补回来才行。”金泰亨扯住他的衣袖，“非要这样做吗，你还有工作，不用这样…”“难道我要再给你一次机会逃走吗，工作导致我疏忽了太多，我可不敢再这样了。”田柾国扯了扯他的铁链，将他拉过来。“要是我从一开始就这样做的话，我们会比现在要幸福。”

金泰亨摇了摇头，“柾国，我不明白你到底想要什么…”他放开了手里的铁链，“很简单，我想要你爱我而已。”深褐色的眸子里翻涌着炽热滚烫的爱意，似乎要将金泰亨看穿，“真的只是这样，因为我爱你。”

“你和丽塔，究竟是什么关系？”田柾国逼近了一些，“我嫉妒她可以和你走得那么近，嫉妒她可以天天和你一起在花园散步，也嫉妒她可以让你放松警惕相信她。”金泰亨往后缩了缩，却被人扣住腰，“我和她之间没什么…”“我不信。”金泰亨叹了口气，“那你要怎样才相信我？”

田柾国低笑着，“看你的表现。”金泰亨毫不避讳地直视他，“好。”

数日后，丽塔终于出院了，换下了一直以来都穿着的女仆装，便装反倒让她有些不适应。手机响起，是一个陌生的号码。

“喂。”丽塔认出了这个声音，“少爷。”“现在想好你要去哪，我帮你订机票。”

丽塔的眸子暗了暗，“我想去D市，还劳烦少爷了。”田柾国揉着金泰亨的头发，将人搂在怀里，“不麻烦，你倒是挺会选地方，D市确实离这里挺远的。我已经将钱打到你账户上了，应该够你用一段时间，从此之后我们再也没有关系了，祝你生活愉快。”

那一句谢谢还没说出口，就已经被人挂断了电话。丽塔倒是不在意，她知道田柾国恨透了她，恨不得立刻就让她消失，要不是金泰亨，她可能那日就死在花园里了。不管是不是为了喜欢，金泰亨救了她一命，她当然要报答。

她知道田柾国不会对金泰亨怎么样，至少也不会伤了他，那么自己也就有充足的时间可以准备。摸了摸耳垂上的金属耳饰，这不是属于她的，只算是她代替保管了一下，日后总会有机会物归原主。

——To be continue


End file.
